Back at One
by BrennaAimee
Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Back at One**

**Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee**

**Rating: Ranging from PG to M**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.**

**Summary: "****It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out a****nd all emotional once you know what it's all about."**

**A/N: I just want to say that I dreamed of this fic one night, and I went a few days just putting it off until I couldn't anymore. BrennaAimee has gladly joined on to co-write with me, which I can not be more happy about. I appreciate her time, patience and input. I hope that we can do this fic justice and I hope that you all will understand the journey that we're trying to take you on.**

**A/N 2: I'm so glad to finally be co-writing with one of my best friends y0ungalaska. She told me about this dream she had had and I loved the idea. We often talk about fics together and read each others fics/chapters before they are posted and this time when this was done she let me 'play' with the chapter and we began to brainstorm. It soon turned into a co-written fic. Its an honor to write with a writer as amazing as she is. I know this story may seem like a slow start just stick with it. I think it will be well worth it.**

**

* * *

**

**Back At One**

Callie Torres watched as a moving truck pulled up to the house next door. '_New neighbors?_' she questioned silently as she worked in her front yard. Trying not to pay too much attention, she noticed a tall man exit the driver's side. As he ran around the truck, he opened the passenger side door and waited as a woman stepped out. She smiled at him so lovingly; Callie couldn't help but to smile as well.

The two were unloading boxes for most of the afternoon, sporadically giving light kisses to one another and playfully flirting. Definitely new love, Callie thought to herself as she rose to her feet and wiped her hands on the towel draped over her shoulder.

Walking into the house, she called for her husband, "Javi!" Making her way through the house, she called out again, "Javier!" Moments later, her husband flew around the corner, "What? What's wrong, babe?"

Callie stifled a giggle, "Nothing is wrong. We just have new neighbors."

Javier let out a sigh as his shoulders dropped. "You can't do that to me, baby. I thought something was seriously wrong."

Callie made her way over to him, snaking her hands around his waist, "I'm sorry. I'll remember that next time. You know how I get when we have new neighbors."

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do. New neighbors mean cooking the best food, meeting new people, and all of that. Please tell me we don't have to have a party this time?" He pleaded with his wife.

"No, no party this time," she shook her head, releasing her grip on him, "but I do want to cook a little something and bring it over. Hopefully, they'll be a little nicer than our last neighbors."

Callie made her way into the kitchen, looking through first the fridge and then the cabinets. Their last neighbors were anything but nice. When Callie had showed up on their doorstep with a welcome to the neighborhood gift, the man simply looked her up and down, smirked, and closed the door in her face. Needless to say, they didn't last very long and were out faster than they had arrived. Good thing too, Callie thought to herself, because there were some weird things going on in that house. She just couldn't pin-point exactly what they were.

"Hey, baby!" she shouted while bending down to reach a couple things at the bottom of the fridge, "Did we use the last of the vanilla?"

"I'll go to the store!" he called back before she heard the front door shut behind him.

Arizona busied herself with unpacking a few boxes while her husband, James, was out picking up a few sorted things for their new house. Taking a moment to herself, she looked around her new surroundings and smiled. It was time for a new beginning, new friends, new relationships and hopefully, a new start.

There was a lot of history in their last town, a lot of people that Arizona really didn't want to leave, but when James had explained the situation to her, she had all but jumped at the chance. Change, It was what they both needed. Arizona knew in her heart that if they could just get away from the old life, the old memories, that everything would be okay. Yes, she and James would make it.

She smiled to herself as she sorted the books on her bookshelf. The doorbell rang and she called out, "James, the front door is open!" There was no answer. Again, the doorbell rang out and she finally placed the object in her hand on the table and made her way to the front door. She put her hand on the knob and twisted it pulling it open quickly and pasting a smile on her face.

She opened the door to come face to face with a smiling Latina woman. She took in the woman's appearance quickly; she was taller than herself, short bouncy raven locks, and a megawatt smile. The woman was holding a pie in her hand and quickly shifted her weight nervously.

"Hi, I'm Callie. I live next door and I saw you moving in earlier." The woman rambled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arizona." The blonde smiled brightly, glad to see she had a friendly neighbor. Maybe I can have a friend here, Arizona though as she extended her hand to Callie. Callie balanced her pie on one hand and reached to reciprocate Arizona's inviting gesture.

"Please, come in but excuse the mess. I was just unpacking."

"Not a problem. I have lived next door for two years and seen people in and out of this house. I try to make them feel welcome, but I've never made it past the threshold."

"Well allow me to give you the tour, and maybe get to know a little about you." Arizona stepped back and gestured her hand for Callie to walk in. Callie obliged and followed her. Arizona again looked down toward Callie's hand and remembered the pie she generously brought over.

"Let me get that for you, thank you so much for bringing it. It looks amazing, do you mind me asking what it is?"

"Well of course not, if you're planning to eat it." Callie laughed. "It's a Kahlua cheese cake, my absolute favorite. It's a family recipe so it has a little something extra thrown in."

"I can't wait to taste it. You made it, so you must have a piece." Arizona looked around for the box labeled 'kitchen', but doesn't see it. Callie, seeing the puzzled shifty eyed confusion, quickly rushed to redirect her.

"How about we have that later? You and your husband can come to the house. I would love to introduce you both to Javier, my husband."

"That sounds wonderful Callie. Thank you so much, again. I was worried about moving here and not meeting many new people. With me not being in work until I can transition, I didn't think I would meet many new people."

"Is that so? What is it that you do?"

"I'm a real estate agent for Harper and Harper. What is it that you do?"

"I'm a mediator downtown."

"How is that?"

"Honestly, I love it. I couldn't think of a better job. I love settling disputes and when people are fired up, my immediate response is to fix it. The skill comes in handy plenty."

"I can imagine so. It sounds like something useful." Arizona heard the front door open and became wide eyed.

"James, honey, we have company." She yelled through the house rushing to meet her husband in what would soon become the living room area. Callie rose to her feet and followed the perky blonde into the next room. She looked at the tall man she saw getting out of the moving truck earlier. James looked at Callie and reached out to shake her hand. The first thing Callie noticed was his light brown eyes, so warm and friendly. He wrapped his arm around his wife and she smiled lovingly looking up at him.

"You two are so cute together, new love?"

"We have been married for six months, but together about two years." James answered dipping down to place a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek. "Are you married, Callie?"

"Yes, I am, my husband and I live next door in the brick two story. I just invited you and Arizona to the house to enjoy the pie I brought over since I see you haven't had the time to unpack your kitchen stuff yet. It would be great to get to know the new neighbors. Arizona hasn't accepted yet, so would you like to come to the house? I can cook dinner; you won't have to bring anything." Callie offered showing her smile. Her neighbors already seemed nicer than the last and she would love to have a new friend like Arizona.

James looked down at Arizona, seen a bright smile on her face, and he couldn't resist. He loved seeing her happy. "That sounds great just give us a time."

"You can stop by around eight o'clock. Any food allergies I should know about?" Both James and Arizona shook their heads. Callie smiled and saw herself out of the house to prepare for a night with her new neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

A/N: Chapter 2 is here and we're ready to get this story rolling. We know a lot of you are hesitant to the fact that both Callie and Arizona are straight and married, but we assure you that everything happens for a reason. :) Just stick with it we think it will be well worth it.

**Chapter 2:**

Eight o'clock rolled around and Callie found herself running around the spacious kitchen, getting things ready. She had passed her number off to the new couple and Arizona had called ten minutes prior, saying the two would be on their way shortly. Javier was busying himself with some basketball game on the television. Callie could hear him react ever so often to something and she would catch herself smiling. It often reminded her of the way they met.

_Callie walked into her father's house, bags in hand. Calling out for her parents, she got no response, but a few moments later she could hear the television and an unrecognizable man's voice fill the area. She called out again for her parents, but again, no answer. Making her way into the living area, making sure to balance both bags, she came face to face with a dark-haired man she'd never met. Smiling, he rose to his feet and reached for a bag as he spoke gently, "You must be Calliope." _

"_Um, yes, I am," she answered with a small smile, "and you can call me Callie. Only my family calls me Calliope."_

"_My mistake, you can call me Javier. I work for Mr. Torres."_

"_My father told me about you," Callie spoke as she made her way into the kitchen, setting down the bag. Javier set the bag down next to hers and simply smiled before making his way back into the living area. A few moments later, she could hear the man yelling at the television again. Shaking her head, she began to put the groceries away. When she finished she decided to see what was causing such commotion from the soft spoken man. When she entered the den she saw the man completely enthralled in the television. Callie turned her attention to the television and when she saw what was on she moved around the loveseat never taking her eyes away. It was the Lakers vs. Heat game. Within a couple seconds of her sitting down, the heat dropped a three, nothing but net. _

"_Yes!" Callie yelled loudly putting her fist in the air._

"_You have got to be kidding me!" _

"_Please do not tell me you are a Lakers fan." _

"_You are a Heat fan? Are you insane?"_

"_I am from Miami, so no, I'm not insane. I know my boys have game. What do the Lakers have? Kobe? All Kobe can do is get fouled and make free throws. Granted, that does get you points, but can't he at least use real skill to win and not get cheap shots? I'll give you the fact you have Fisher, but really?"_

"_You think your team has game? All you have is D. Wade and he can't do anything but get hurt. Your team has no stability and besides every time they come to L.A they get stomped. So, yes I'm going to stick to the Lakers while you watch your team lose."_

"_You pompous . . ." _

"_Mija, are you here?" Callie heard her father yell as he came in the house._

The ringing of the doorbell brought her out of her own memories. "Javi," was all that she could get out before he answered back, "I got it, babe!"

Moments later, a very perky blonde appeared before the Latina, pie in hand. "Oh my god, Callie, it smells amazing in here!"

Callie smiled and watched on as Arizona placed the pie on the large table and made her way over to the stove. Arizona lifted the cover and ducked her head down to take a whiff of the food. "Seriously," she spoke before turning around, "all of this for James and I? This is too much. Thank you."

Callie's smile grew wider, "Not at all. I do this on a daily basis. Ask Javier." She let out a small laugh before moving around the kitchen. "I'm just happy to have nice and friendly neighbors. Maybe we can all be friends, you know?"

"Oh, absolutely," Arizona answered with a bit of excitement, "Back in our old neighborhood, we made friends with everyone."

Looking over to her new friend, she watched as the blonde's smile faltered for just a moment. Callie fought with herself for a moment, not knowing whether she should ask questions or let it be. "Hey Arizona," she began, but before she could further her questioning, James and Javi walked into the kitchen. When Arizona saw them, her smile returned and she made her way over to her husband's side.

"Almost done, babe? I'm kind of starving here." Javi spoke as he kissed her on the cheek and laughed. "She's been looking forward to this all day. I haven't been able to eat a thing."

"Javi!" Callie exclaimed, playfully hitting him on the arm. "That is not true. Well, I have been looking forward to this, but he makes it seem as though I've been starving him all day."

James wrapped his arm around Arizona and smiled, "Thank you, really, for this. We appreciate it a lot." He nodded to his wife, waiting for her to jump in. Arizona smiled, "Absolutely!"

And the perkiness was back.

Dinner was going well and the conversation was flowing freely between the four of them. James and Javi both had a thing for sports so they ended up in the living room after the feast. The two women were making casual conversation over glasses of wine while the guys were talking and hollering over the game. As the night went on, the game was soon forgotten about and the four of them fell in to comfortable conversation.

Arizona sipped her wine as she spoke, "I know I've said it a million times tonight, but thank you guys for this. It feels good to be able to just hang out and let go for a while."

Callie smiled, "I think I can speak for both me and my husband when I say that we definitely enjoy your company." Raising her glass, she spoke, "Let this be the first of many nights like this."

The three of them lifted their glasses and each began to sip lightly. James looked down as he felt his phone vibrating. Picking it up, he read the caller ID and rose to his feet, "Excuse me for a moment, I have to take this."

Arizona looked up and smiled before returning her attention to the couple in front of her. Callie the rose to her feet and began gathering plates, "I'm going to put these in the kitchen, I'll be right back."

"Oh, do you need any help? It'll be the least I can do…" Arizona began, but Callie cut her off with a smile, "Not at all. You are a guest in this house." And with that, she was off to the kitchen.

"You two seem so in love," Arizona commented, smiling over her wine glass.

"She is my everything." Javi smiled as his eyes wandered towards the kitchen. "You know when we first met; she didn't like me very much. Said I was pompous and self-centered, but I knew from the first moment I saw her that I wanted to be with her."

"That is so sweet." Arizona's eyes wandered first to the hallway where James had disappeared to and then, to the kitchen before returned to rest on Javi.

"So, what brings you two to Brentwood, Ca?"

"Oh you know, we just had to get out…" Before Arizona could finish her sentence, James had re-entered the room.

"Arizona, honey, I think we should get going. It's getting late and I wouldn't want to wear out our welcome on the first visit."

Arizona nodded and rose to her feet just as Callie returned from the kitchen. "You two are leaving already?"

James wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her in rather close to him before placing a kiss on her forehead. "It wouldn't be wise to wear out our welcome on the first visit. We should get going, but thank you for tonight. This is the best welcome anyone could receive to a new neighborhood."

"Absolutely. Well, thank you for accepting the invitation. I hope that we can do this again sometime soon." Callie smiled as she lazily placed an arm around her husband's waist. "And don't be afraid to come and say hello."

Arizona chimed in, "Same to you."

The two couples walked to the door and said their goodbyes. Closing the door behind them, Callie and Javi retired to their room for the night as Callie reminded herself to ask her new friend what she couldn't earlier in the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

**Chapter 3:**

It had been a few days since Callie had seen or heard from the happy couple next door. They had exchanged numbers, but Callie couldn't bring herself to call. She really didn't want to intrude or seem like she was at all anxious about their next meeting. Javier had left the night before and would be gone for a week. It wasn't odd for things like that to happen and Callie was used to being alone for weeks at a time. Business was business and when her father called, it was important. That was the one thing that made the Latina less worrisome when he left. She knew that he was in good hands.

She had spent the better half of her night relaxing and just enjoying her time alone. Running herself a bath, she sat in the steaming hot water and enjoyed the feeling of releasing all of the tension that had built up from the past work week. It had been a stressful week, to say the least. She had three cases that lasted over four hours at a time and on top of that, she had to have the stress of a college student job shadowing her and questioning her every move. Being a court mediator was indeed stressful at times, but she loved the work she did and she always strived to be the best. Her father had offered to put money up for her own business, but she kindly declined, stating that she wanted to make it on her own; without the backing of her father. He disagreed, but in time, he respected her decision and he was soon proud to see his daughter moving up in the system so quickly. She was already one of the most well-known mediators around.

She smiled at the thought of her father being so proud of her. Honestly, if anyone would have asked her four years ago if she thought he'd be this proud, she would have answered no without hesitating. His vision for her was very different from her own. He wanted her to work for the family company and to someday, when he was unable to do his job, take over the reins.

Reaching over for her glass of wine and the remote to her built in stereo; she sipped her wine as she flipped through the XM Radio stations. A moment later a song came on that she not only recognized, but loved. Placing the remote beside her she closed her hand, wine glass to her lips and let the steam take over her body.

Arizona wandered around the kitchen, preparing dinner for her and James. He had been immediately thrown back into work. As a carpenter, work for him was always available and he had been given a transfer before they even made the move to Brentwood, California. Arizona, on the other hand, was told that it would be at least two weeks before she could get her transfer. She sighed.

It wasn't that she didn't like being at home. No, in fact, she loved it, but sometimes it was better to be swamped showing houses or doing paperwork until all hours of the night. When she was at work, the world stopped. If only for a moment.

It had been a few days since she had seen or heard from Callie and as much as she wanted to pick up the phone and call, she thought that maybe James had been right. It wouldn't be right to intrude into her life. They may have done a sweet gesture, but it didn't mean that it was an open invitation into their lives. Moving about the kitchen, Arizona would glance at the phone for seconds at a time, before returning to her task at hand.

"What if James was wrong?" She spoke aloud to no one in particular. "I mean, Callie and her husband did extend the invitation to call or stop by any time." Looking at the clock, she stirred the contents in the pot before speaking again, "It's only five thirty p.m. and it's a Friday, surely I wouldn't be interrupting, right?"

She laughed at her own attempt to talk to herself. Thank god she didn't answer. She'd heard somewhere that if you answered yourself, you were insane. Again, she laughed aloud to no one. The things she did to occupy her time, she thought.

Six p.m. rolled around and James had yet to come home. Arizona tapped her fingers lightly on the counter and looked at the phone again. Just as she turned to walk away, it rang.

Before she knew it, she made a dash to the phone and picked it up in a rush, "Hello?"

"Baby?" James greeted her, "Everything okay?"

Arizona sighed, placing a hand to her head. "Absolutely. I was just cooking and the phone rang and I kind of ran across the kitchen to answer it." She finished with a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry, babe, but work is running late and it looks like I won't be off the job until at least nine. But will you keep dinner warm for me?"

"Of course." Arizona sighed again, looking around the kitchen. All of her hard work and it would have to wait. "I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"Me too, baby. See you when I get home." The line went dead.

Arizona found herself looking at the phone in her hand. It wouldn't hurt to call, right? Letting out a nervous laugh, she walked over to the fridge and searched for the number she was looking for. After dialing, she waited a few rings and thought to herself that maybe she was intruding, but right before she could hang up; there was a voice on the other end, "Hello?"

"Callie? Hey, it's Arizona."

"Arizona, hey. What's up?" Callie asked, brushing her hair out in front of the vanity.

"Not much. I don't mean to interrupt, but James won't be home for another three hours and I was wondering if you and Javier were up for some company?"

"Actually, Javier is away on business for the week, but I would love the company." Callie smiled as she placed her brush down. They ended their phone conversation and Callie proceeded to put on some more appropriate pajamas for company. A few minutes later she went down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for herself and one for Arizona. She heard a gentle knock on the door.

"It's open, come on in." Callie made her way from the kitchen toward the living area seating herself on the loveseat. Arizona soon joined, her dimpled smile spread across her face. She was happy she had found a friend quickly. One of her biggest fears about moving had become obsolete which diminished every other fear she had. She was so ready for this new start and so far, it all seemed to be working in her favor. Callie handed her the extra water bottle sitting beside her own as she sat on the couch. They soon fell into comfortable conversation.

"So, Arizona, tell me a little more about you and James. How did you meet and such, you seem to be so in love."

"I love him with all I am, he makes me so happy. I was showing a house in this small neighborhood and James was working on the house right next to it. After I got done showing the house, I went inside to lock everything up and I heard a gentle tap on the window and looked outside to see him standing there smiling at me." Callie watched her new found friend's face beam of pure joy reminiscing on her memory. "I finished locking up and went outside to talk to him. He introduced himself and I was immediately taken with his eyes. They are so warm and inviting. Still to this day, they are my favorite of his features. He was so polite and quickly asked me on a date and who was I to decline? That is what started us all and here we are today." Arizona finished still radiating.

"Here we are, speaking of, what made you guys come to Brentwood California, of all places?"

"Well it's smaller than San Diego and that's what we wanted." Callie watched as her friends smile faltered. "We wanted to get away from it all; a fresh start. We wanted to meet new people. I was worried about finding friends and everything, but James and I met you and Javi. I consider you a friend and I really appreciate all this."

"No need for appreciation. I'm really enjoying spending time with you and getting to know you. I have an idea. In about a week or so, do you want to have a party? We can get you some connections for work and invite a bunch of my friends. I know they will love you."

"I couldn't possibly impose on you in such a way."

"It would be no imposition at all, I love having parties. I come from a Latino background. Get together's are second nature to me. This will be fun. What do you say?"

"I think that sounds . . . awesome Callie, I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

A/N: Hey yall we just wanted to thank you for reading and we really hope you are enjoying this fic. We didn't get much input with the last chapter. We like to know what you are thinking and it is interesting to get your speculations. I know this is still going at a slow pace, but we promise it will pick up, bare with us, we still believe it will be well worth it. Thanks again for reading we appreciate it greatly. : )

**Chapter 4:**

Arizona put her brush back on the dresser as she finished twining her golden locks into French braids. Callie had informed her that the party was going to be more laid back when she had seen all the nerves the blonde had bundled up every time the party was mentioned. Callie's quick fix solution was to throw a beach themed pool party. Arizona slipped on a pair of shorts over her bathing suit shorts and her flip flops before giving herself an approving nod in the mirror.

"James, honey, are you ready?" A few moments after calling out to him, her husband appeared in the doorway in a pair of blue, green and white shorts, flip flops and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

He smiled as he gave his wife a once-over, "Absolutely." As he held out his hand, Arizona gladly took it and allowed him to lead her out of their house.

On the way over, her nerves began to arise again as she heard the music coming from Callie's backyard. Try as she might, she failed to calm her nerves as the two of them reached the front door. A small note to the left let them know to enter through the back gate and as they turned around, the butterflies in the Blonde's stomach were in full flutter. Opening the back gate, Arizona came face to face with a horde of people she didn't know. James, feeling his wife grip his hand, turned around, mouthed 'it's okay' and smiled. Arizona smiled back at him and heeded his words. This would be fine. She had been to tons of parties.

As she looked around for a familiar face, she spotted Callie standing within a group of people, chatting and laughing. As if on cue, Callie looked over and made eye contact with the blonde, smiling her biggest smile. Arizona felt a small sense of calm come over her as she watched the Latina walk towards her.

"Hey!" Callie greeted the couple with smiles and hugs. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, we wouldn't have missed it." James chimed in, letting go of Arizona's hand as he watched Javier wave him over to the grill. Turning to Arizona, he kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be by the grill, babe."

Arizona watched as her husband walked off. Her security blanket was gone and she was now on her own. Before she could finish the thought, Callie had taken her lightly by the arm and steered her toward the small bar they had set up.

"What will the lady be drinking?" Arizona looked up and saw a gorgeous man with beautiful blue eyes and what she could only describe as the perfect hair.

"I'll have a strawberry margarita," Arizona answered, mirroring his smile.

As he poured her drink, Callie spoke, "Arizona, this is Derek Shepard. He's a good friend of Javier's."

Derek handed her the margarita and wiped his hand on a towel before reaching it out to greet her, "It's very nice to meet you, Arizona. Welcome to the neighborhood."

She looked at Callie and smiled as she sipped her drink. Taking his hand, she replied, "Thank you, Derek and it's really nice to meet you, too."

Before the two walked away, Arizona glanced at the man once more wondering how a man could have such perfect hair in all of this California heat. Her thoughts were interrupted when she came face to face with the small circle that Callie had been engaged in conversation with upon her arrival.

The only man of the group was tall, very handsome and also had killer blue eyes. He smiled at her before looking towards Callie. The look didn't go unnoticed as the slightly shorter woman lightly smacked him on the arm. Callie let out a light chuckle before speaking, "Arizona, this is Mark Sloan and Teddy Altman. Mark, Teddy, this is Arizona. She's our new neighbor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blondie." Mark extended a hand and Arizona somewhat reluctantly took it. Teddy greeted her the same way and before long, the four of them had fallen into comfortable conversation.

"So, Callie tells me you're in real estate," Mark spoke as he sipped his beer.

"I am. Actually, I'm waiting for my transfer to go through so that I can get back to work. I love the time off, but I'm so tired of doing nothing." She laughed.

"Well," Mark took out a card from his wallet and handed it to the blonde, "It just so happens that I own Sloan Real Estate and I'm looking for new members. If the job you have lined up doesn't work out, don't be afraid to call." Smiling his biggest smile, he again sipped his beer and undoubtedly looked the blonde from head to toe.

"She's married, Mark." Callie stated. "And happily so. Hands off." She smirked.

Moving on in the conversation, Callie soon explained that Teddy was a lawyer and they had sometimes worked together on cases and soon became really good friends. She also explained that Miranda and Eli, who lived three houses down and to the left, were on a ski trip, Derek's wife Meredith, who was also a Criminoligist, was now a stay at home mom and they had just welcomed their first child into the word. Cristina Yang was a cop and on-call and her husband Owen was absent, as well.

After taking in all of the information, or trying to, Arizona looked over and could see James, Javier and now Mark and Derek laughing and sipping beers over the grill. The music was blaring and Arizona observed as a few people danced on the makeshift dance floor.

Callie, Arizona, Teddy continued talking for a while, before long everyone was complaining of the heat. It was a particularly hot day in sunny California and slowly people began making their way into the pool. Finally Mark had had enough as a sweat bead ran down his face. Arizona watched as his face twisted into this mischievous grin. He slowly slipped off his flip flops and before anyone knew what was happening he had ran from the grill, picked Callie up over his shoulder, and ran jumping into the pool. The yard filled with laugher as they watched Callie come up spitting out water and gasping for air.

"Mark Sloan, I am going to kill you." Callie's voice rang out as she lifted herself onto the side of the pool and walking toward the makeshift bar they had in the yard that they had been standing by discarding the glass she had had in her hand when Mark took her into the pool. Javier laughed at the childish actions between his wife and her best friend.

"Mark you do remember what happened last time don't you? This time I won't stop her." Javier yelled to Mark as he flipped the burgers on the grill.

Arizona watched as Callie put her glass down and stood beside her and Teddy ringing out the shirt and shorts she had over her bathing suit.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I should be used to it by now. Mark and I have known each other since College and been best friends ever since. This happens almost every time we have a pool party. I just figured someone would behave themselves since we had new company." Callie looked at Arizona raising her voice with the last sentence to make sure Mark overheard.

"Not happening Torres" Arizona heard Mark yell from the pool. Callie took Teddy and Arizona's arms and led them to the pool.

"Come on, it's hot and it feels amazing in here." Callie began to take off the clothes she had over her swimsuit and placing them beside a lawn chair. She watched as Arizona's facial expression changed, but quickly went back to smiling. Callie decided to ignore the look the blonde had put off although she was curious and she dove straight into the deep end. As she went head first into the water the possibility that Arizona couldn't swim and that's why she had given off that look. Callie then chastised herself for walking straight to the deep end. Before she could surface she felt someone else entering the water beside her. She looked over to the side of the pool and neither Arizona nor Teddy was in site. Callie looked around the pool to see Teddy taking off her clothes by the shallow end and stepping slowly into the water.

Callie twisted herself in the water to look behind her and came face to face with the blonde in question and kind of jumped back not expecting her to be there. Arizona just gave her a dimpled grin and started swimming toward the side of the pool. Callie watched her go and realized she still had on her tank top. Callie swam behind her to the side of the pool.

"You know, the pool is probably going to mess up that tank top since its gray. You might want to take it off." Arizona's facial expression once again changed to a look of discomfort, then was quickly replaced with a look of nonchalance.

"I've swam in tank tops since I was little. It just feels weird to not swim in them."

"Makes sense" Callie said not wanting to ask anymore and swam over to Mark and Teddy in a group. Arizona swam up behind her and then pool games were suggested. Of course the leaders of the teams in the games were Mark and Callie. Arizona learned so much about the spitfire Latina watching her competitive side come out against Mark.

"The food is ready" Javi informed everyone as he and James took the food inside. Slowly everyone started getting out of the pool and drying off to go inside. Mark turned the music off outside and went into the living room to turn on the surround sound in the house. The party goers all spread out around the house engaging in casual conversation. The drinks kept coming and soon almost everyone had a really decent buzz or was already drunk.

Callie, losing herself in conversation with everyone, noticed that Arizona was nowhere to be found. She had wanted to talk to her about some job stuff and just to see if everything was going well with her. After all, the party atmosphere had taken away her ability to just hang out with and speak to the blonde one on one. Making her way back out by the pool, she noticed that it was completely desolate. 'Hmm' she stated to herself before turning on her heels and making her way through the house. Spotting Javi, she tapped him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Arizona by chance?"

Javi shook his head no as he leaned in to kiss her. Smiling, she thanked him and excused herself from the men's conversation that was taking place. As she walked through the living area, she spotted blonde hair in the hallway. Turning to face the woman, she began to call out to her, but stopped short as she saw Arizona and James in a somewhat compromising position. Arizona was slowly backing up to the wall and James, wearing a smile, was whispering something in her ear before he held his body flush against hers.

Callie smiled to herself. Some people just got to the point where they couldn't control themselves when alcohol was involved. Letting out a small laugh, she turned on her heels and walked away. She was sure the couple would be leaving to finish what they were clearly just starting and her conversation with the blonde would definitely have to wait until a later date.

Callie went into the living area where she saw Javier talking to a group of the party goers. He looked so handsome in just his tank top and swimming trunks. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He finished his sentence and turned in her arms facing her. He dipped down to kiss her forehead.

"Hey baby"

Javi smiled down at her, and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too Javier."

They held each other in a long embrace and soon began swaying to the music. They kept their eyes on each other the whole time. It was little things like this that made their marriage work, the small displays of affection. Javier looked up and saw James walking toward him. He grabbed Callie's hands and spun her around wrapping her up in his arms to acknowledge their company.

"Thank you so much for this party, but I think we are going to get back to the house." James spoke smiling. Callie and Javier both gave them a smile. James looked to Arizona and wrapped his arm around her hip and pulled her tightly to him. She slinked her arms around him and spoke.

"I had a wonderful time. I hope we can do it again. Thank you so much, Callie, Javi."

Callie watched the couple leave. James arm still tightly wrapped around Arizona and Arizona hugging him back. They are so cute together she thought before retuning back to her own happiness in Javier's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the lack of an update, life is definitely kickin' butt right now. We're back on and working on the 'meat' of the story now! Thank you to all who have commented and stayed along for the ride, we do hope that you enjoy this chapter and know that the best is yet to come! The comments are like air to us :) Thanks again and we hope you enjoy! – y0ungalaska

A/N: Hey Ya'll sorry about the lack of update, hope it's worth the wait. Sometime life catches you off guard and we are working on another chapter. We love reviews, we love knowing what you are thinking so, if you feel generous leave a little something. ;) Enjoy. -BrennaAimee

**Chapter 5:**

Callie watched on in the doorway as Javier took off for the airport. Her father had called three hours prior, asking for Javier to fly down to Miami for an urgent business deal. Again, he would be gone for a week. Waving to her husband, she began to close the door until she saw the silver Lexus pull into the driveway next door. Re-opening the door, she made her way out to the front lawn just as Arizona was exiting the driver's side.

"Hey stranger!" Callie called out with a wave. Arizona smiled as she first looked to the front door and then made her way quickly over to her neighbor.

Greeting Callie with a hug, Arizona spoke, "Hey yourself. Sorry, I haven't been around much lately. Work has been crazy. Getting back into the swing of things and all…"

Callie squinted for a moment. Had Arizona just blatantly lied to her? "I know how that can be; especially just starting out in a new place and all." Callie's focus shifted to her neighbor's front door as it crept open. "Other than that, how have you been? I haven't really spoken to you since the party."

Arizona's attention was now focused on James, who stood in the doorway smiling. Turning her attention back to the Latina she smiled, "It's been good. We've been good. Just getting used to living in a new place and finding my way around this town. You know, for as small as it is, it's easy to get lost here."

The two women let out a laugh. "Very true," Callie waved to James who had made his way out to the car and began taking bags out of the trunk, "Well, I should let you get back, but we should hang sometime this week? Javi just left for another business trip and I'll be pretty much bored out of my mind when I'm not working."

"Absolutely, Callie. Just give me a call." And with that, Arizona was off. Callie stood for a moment in her place before making her way back into the house.

Work had been incredibly tense the last two days. Case after case and no one was willing to compromise. No one was ever willing to compromise. Callie sighed as she sat in her office, looking over the documents for the Johnson vs Teller case. It would be so simple if the Johnsons would just agree that it was their own fault that the jewelry was lost, but no, that couldn't be the case. The Johnsons wanted the Teller's to pay for said jewelry because it was lost on their property. Another case of drunk and 'I can't find my belongings'.

Sighing again, Callie looked up as her assistant made his way into her office. "How's the case going?" He asked as he took a seat across from her.

"Not going is more like it." She tossed the file on her desk and drug a hand across her face. "Tell me something Brad, if you were at a party, got drunk and somehow you misplaced your jewelry, no matter the cost, would you automatically tell the house owners that they had to replace it?"

He picked up a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. "Firstly, who would get drunk and misplace their jewelry? I mean, I get it if your earring falls off or whatever, but an entire set? Sounds like a set-up to me."

Callie laughed at her assistant's view on the situation. Brad was a younger man; standing about five foot eleven, semi blonde hair, and a smile anyone would die for. He was very easy on the eyes and he was also gay. "I just…I don't understand how it could at all be the Teller's fault if it wasn't their responsibility. The Johnsons' admitted it themselves; they were three sheets to the wind. That jewelry could be anywhere."

"My pick would be somewhere in their home. I mean, come on, seriously? You go to a party, get sloshed, and then all of a sudden, wake up and realize that your jewelry is missing and immediately blame it on the other couple? Did they even thoroughly look for it? I doubt it."

After a few moment, Callie clasped her hands together a bit loud, startling her assistant. "That's it! Brad, you are a lifesaver!" Rising from her chair, she embraced him rather strongly before exiting the office.

After another hour of mediation, Callie had finally gotten the Johnsons' to back off. It had taken everything in her, but she had made it clear that if the couple wasn't going to look for the jewelry and if it wasn't something that was incredibly special, that they would most likely end up with nothing. The Johnsons' reconsidered their take on the situation just as fast as they had made the accusation and before long, the four of them had settled on the fact that it was only Mrs. Johnsons' fault and that if it needed to be replaced, she should be the one to replace it. Sometimes, Callie thought, these cases came with the simplest conclusion but people were too stubborn to notice.

The clock read 5:45 and Callie was completely exhausted of work. The only thing on her mind was going home, taking a bath, eating and watching a movie. A little wine would be involved in there as well. As she pulled her cell out of her bag, she dialed Arizona's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" James answered.

"Hey James it's Callie. How are you?"

"Good, good. How about yourself?" He asked.

She pressed the unlock button to her all-black Challenger and got in. "I'm good. Thank you for asking. Is Arizona around, by chance?"

"Um," he paused for just a moment before continuing, "you know, I think she's in the shower at the moment. I can have her call you back if you'd like?"

"Absolutely. Thank you, James." The line disconnected and Callie slowly made her way home through the Southern California traffic. As she pulled into the driveway, she saw the Silver Lexus pulling out of the driveway next door. With a wave, Callie made her way up the walk and into the house.

Arizona watched as the black charger pulled into the driveway next to hers and her husband pulled off in her car. There was an emergency with a brothering company and he was called to help. When the job took him more than a few towns over, he took Arizona's car.

Arizona went into the kitchen and began making herself dinner. She hadn't talked to Callie in a couple of days and was wondering how she was doing, but she pushed that thought away long enough to finish making her dinner. She sat down at the island and began to eat. It was so quiet throughout the house, she quickly became lonely. She finished her plate of food and put away the left overs. She took time to hand wash the dishes, giving herself something to do. She looked around the house for something to clean but was unable to find anything considering she liked to keep the house spotless so James wouldn't have to do anything around the house. She hated her days off now because things like this happened. When she wasn't working it was because they had moved. She had plenty to do every day to get the house in order. She soon decided to curl up on the couch in the living room and flip through channels.

After flipping through the channels she finally got bored with the only things that were on. She picked up her phone off the table and dialed Callie's number. Callie picked up after the first two rings. They soon fell into a comfortable conversation discussing their week and both inquiring about the others spouse. Talking to Callie reminded herself of talking to her friends when she was young; they stayed on the phone for hours. Soon Arizona heard the car door shut outside and with promises to hang out in three days, since Javi would still be on business and James had to start a new assignment which meant he would be working late, they hung up the phone. James opened the door quietly and came in. Arizona knew he had come in because she could smell his cologne from the living room.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey," James breathed out as he put down his work bag and waltzed over to the couch only stopping to take off his boots and put them on the shoe holder in the small hallway. He stripped off his jacket and threw it over the recliner as he turned to lift the blanket Arizona was under. She leaned up on the couch and he put his leg behind her and his other bent and down on the floor. Arizona leaned back as James wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on her hair.

"How was work?" Arizona turned in his arms to lay on him and listen to his heartbeat.

"Stressful, they may call me back in tomorrow. Some of my guys are working all night trying to help."

"Do you want me to heat up some dinner?"

"No, I grabbed something on the way home. I just want to lay here with you and watch tv."

"That is definitely doable." Arizona smiled up at James.

By 11 the couple had fallen asleep on the couch and was woken up by James's phone going off in his pocket. He pulled it out making sure to keep the screen facing him. "It's work." He said as he wiggled his way off the couch, gave her a chaste kiss, and stepped into the next room to take the call. Arizona listened intently as James whispered on the phone.

"I can't tonight. . . I came for you earlier . . . I know . . . Fine, just let me say bye to Arizona." She barely overheard. James sighed and walked into the living room. "I have to go they need me back. Apparently, they don't know what they are doing."

"Oh . . . ok." Arizona watched as he passed her and went into the bedroom. He came back and had changed into clean work clothes. He grabbed his bag, slipped his shoes on, walked to Arizona gave her another kiss, and walked out the door. She didn't even have a chance to say bye or she loved him. She looked around wondering what just happened and what she just overheard. She looked at the clock and willed herself to go to sleep as she had to show four houses the next day.

The next couple of days consisted of Callie and Arizona seeing each other in passing and spending the nights talking to each other on the phone for hours at a time since James was at work. This night the plan was for Arizona to go to Callie's. She got ready and walked next door and knocked.

"Come in," she heard from the other side of the door. She opened the door and made her way in carrying a bottle of wine. She walked into the kitchen where she knew Callie would be. They greeted each other with a hug and Arizona slid onto the stool as she watched Callie make her way around the kitchen cooking, occasionally stopping to let Arizona test taste something. Callie finished cooking and they duo sat down to talk and share a meal. Callie got up to take their plates and her phone started vibrating on the table.

"Arizona, can you see what that is? I'm washing dishes." Arizona grabbed the phone, saw it was a text, and walked in to the kitchen with Callie.

"It's a text."

"Would you mind reading it to me?" Arizona opened the text and read it to Callie.

"It's from Javier. It says, hey baby I just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you. I love you." The biggest smile appeared on Callie's face. She loved when Javi sent those texts to let her know she was on his mind as much as he was hers. It was something she loved about him.

"Can you reply I love you too?" Arizona nodded and typed the text and sent it. She felt a tinge of jealousy at how happy Javier and Callie were. She wished her relationship with James was like that. The only time James text her when he was at work was if he needed something, which was hardly ever. Javier sent a text back saying he hoped Callie had a good night and that he missed her, which made Arizona even a little more jealous, even though she thought it was completely adorable. The ladies went into the living room and got stuck on stories of their childhood and their families. They spent the next few hours laughing and genuinely enjoying each other's company. When Arizona finally looked at the clock it was around 10:30pm and Arizona knew James would be getting home soon, so she decided to say her goodbyes and leave. This week was fun, but Javi would be back tomorrow and James was off for the day so both planned to spend time with their husbands.

The couple of days were fairly stressful for Callie. She had a few cases and they took both days before anyone would compromise. Callie was in such a good mood because Javi had arrived home two days ago and she was finally off on time. Tonight was going to be her night with her husband. She got in her car after work and sped to the house. To say that she missed her husband was an understatement. The first night he came home she usually took off so they could spend the day together, but that didn't happen this time. She went to the house and started dinner. Javi came in right as she finished. They ate their meal sharing loving looks both happy to be in one another's presence. They watched a movie and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Javi woke up and began getting his things ready to get in the shower. He woke Callie up with a kiss on the forehead right before her own alarm went off as he had become accustomed to doing. She got out of bed and began putting her clothes on. Javi got in the shower and Callie went into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth and do her makeup. Javi's phone started ringing on the counter, playing her father's ringtone.

"Cal, baby, can you get that for me?" Javi said quickly finishing up his shower so he could get the phone.

"What could they want? You just got home two days ago, what could honestly be wrong now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

A/N: So Ashlye and I went in on the chapter we wrote so guess what? Yall get a quick update. We are really excited about this story and we hope yall are too. Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a little feedback even if its just a smiley or something. Enjoy 3

**Chapter 6 **

"_What could they want? You just got home two days ago, what could honestly be wrong now?" _

Callie picked up Javier's phone and placed it to her ear quickly, already tired of hearing the designated ringtone for her father. She watched as Javi pulled the shower curtain back and wrapped a towel around himself. "Hello," She said into the receiver.

Javi watched as Callie received a response from the other end of the line. Stepping out of the shower completely, he watched her face go from a normal expression to one of pure confusion. Callie watched Javi's facial expression change as hers did, his confusion now mirroring that of her own.

"This is Callie, who is this?" Callie said before she heard the click on the other end of the line. Callie slowly turned around and locked eyes with Javier, seeing a look that conveyed many different emotions mixed into one: confusion, realization, and guilt. The Latina stood fastened in her confusion with so many ideas running through her head. Her father's secretary was the first person that came to mind when she heard the female voice on the other line, but when Javier's look of guilt washed over his face she knew.

"Javier, who was that?" She clasped the phone in her hand and stared at him waiting on an answer.

"Let me put some clothes on . . ."

"No you aren't putting on shit; you are going to answer me." Javi reached around Callie and grabbed his clothes putting them on quickly as Callie walked out of the bathroom. He followed her out of the bathroom and into their room.

"Callie, I don't know who it was. You answered the phone."

"Oh really, you don't know who it was? Then what was that look that crossed your face when whoever it was hung up on me."

"Callie, baby, you are over reacting. The phone must have just cut out."

"Really? You think the phone just cut out? Let's just take a look here. . ." Callie unlocked her husband's phone and immediately went into the recent calls. She never bothered to go through Javi's phone. In all honesty, she never thought she needed a reason to, until now. She knew the password, but like any good wife, she trusted him. Since she failed to look at the phone before she picked it up, she decided that was the best place to start. The information only showed a number, but the number was saved as a contact; a nameless contact. "Why is this contact saved without a name?"

"What?" Javi asked, trying to play as though he was just as confused as she was. "There must be some mistake…" he reached out for the phone, but Callie's reflexes were quicker than his as she pulled away.

"A mistake? Javi, do you think I was born yesterday? This is no mistake." She exited out of the call log and as she was about to close the phone, her instinct told her to go into the text messages.

"What are you doing?" He asked, reaching for the phone again but failing to grab it.

Callie, reading through the list of messages, let her shoulders drop for a moment before speaking, "I miss you?"

Javier stood with his arms now at side, hands squeezing into fists and then releasing once again. "That was to you."

"To me? Javier all of your texts go in groups!" Callie could feel the anger rising inside her. The fire burning through her veins was almost overwhelming. Her husband, the one man that she promised to love and to honor for the rest of her life was a liar. So many thoughts began running through her head, she could barely grab a hold of one. All of those times Javier was going away on business trips, all of those weeks spent away with her father and she had no idea whether they were real or fake. "Javier, I swear, if you don't explain yourself right this minute, I am going to kick your sorry ass from here to your car." Her voice was calm, but laced with pure anger.

Javier wanted to fight, wanted to argue with her, but he knew it was a lost cause. She was right. All he could do was sit on the bed and watch his wife scroll through his phone.

"I can't wait to see you?" She read aloud as she read through the conversation, only taking the time to repeat what he had written to this mystery woman.

"I miss you? It was so good to have you in my arms this past week? So that's where you were last week? When I wanted to be spending time with you, you were with some hoe?"

"Callie . . ." Javier looked down at his hands and began to nervously play with an imaginary thread. He had seen every version of Callie's anger since they have been together, but this eerily calm anger? He had never seen. Every sentence that spilled from her lips was laced with venom and stung, but she was so calm. If she had not been pacing it would sound as if they were having a normal conversation. Calm before the storm, he figured as he watched her pace.

"Javier, I don't even know what to say. I don't understand how you can do this to me . . . to us."

"Callie, I didn't mean for this to happen." Javi stood and reached out to take her arm and pull her to him. Any time Callie was angry or upset this was his way to calm her and now was no different. He loved the woman before him, he really did, but as many things in life, when you have something it's easy to not give it the appreciation it deserves. He watched Callie lock eyes with him and this was the only time he fully regretted what he did. Every time he looked at her, made love to her, or held her he never realized the full effect of what he was doing. He never expected her to find out. He felt torn. He loved Callie, but he also loved the other woman. When he and the other woman started he had no plan on falling for her it was casual sex when he and Callie had been on the rocks one time. Callie fell into the chest of the man she loved and finally let tears run down her cheeks. Slowly, she broke. The last place she wanted to be was in Javier's arms. She was so angry with him, but this had been her safe place for almost six years now. This was the one place she was able to break down; the one place where no one would judge her.

"Callie, I'm so . . . so sorry." Javier wrapped his other arm around her and held on, tightening his grip. With his apology Callie just snapped. She knew when she saw the texts they were over. That was the only thing she couldn't tolerate. All that began to run through her mind was the fact that someone else had been in her 'safe spot' and more than once. She began to wonder if when he held her he wished it was the other woman. These thoughts rang out to her and all she could do was jerk back and create as much distance between them as soon as possible.

"No, no you aren't. I can't do this. I can't have you fucking some bitch behind my back. You obviously care about her and I won't sit back and wonder every time you are on business if you are with someone else. You lied to me and with that you broke my trust, completely."

"Callie, I don't know what to do. I love you so much, you know that, but I think I might love her, too." With that said, Callie walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Javier started to follow her, but she walked right back out so he sat back still unsure of what to do. She looked at him and walked to him and held her hand out requesting his. He put his hand in hers and she showed him out of the room gently shutting the door behind him. "I'll be out in a minute, don't go anywhere." She said through the door.

Javier walked slowly down the hall, descended the stairs and plopped himself down on the couch. He wondered what she could possibly be doing upstairs. He wondered if she would forgive him because if she did, he would cut it off with the other woman. Just thinking about life without the woman he had spent the last six years with made him feel sick. He would never feel the comfort of her arms again, or the feeling he got even now when they did their morning wake up routine. He would never get to feel her lips again. Callie was the only woman that had ever seen him at his worst and yet she stuck by him. He was completely vulnerable with her and she didn't mind. Would the other woman do that for him? He didn't know. He didn't think of all these things until now, when it wasn't in his hands anymore.

He heard movement upstairs, looking toward the staircase as heard Callie coming down the stairs. He didn't look back at her, he couldn't face her. He just sat with his head in his hands wondering how he could have done this. He felt a weight beside him. Thinking it was Callie, he began to apologize.

"Javier, I don't want to hear it. I hope that other woman loves you because she can have you. You risked it all to be with her, now I'm sure she'll be happy to know that she can have it all. I want you to get out. Now. I don't care where you stay, but you can't stay here." Callie walked over to the coat rack and grabbed Javi's coat and his keys off the hook. She placed both on top of the duffle bag. "We can work everything out later, but right now, I don't want to even have you in my presence." Callie became silent and watched Javier contemplate what to do. She already couldn't look at him. It hurt too much, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset after her last slip up. All she wanted was the man she loved, but she couldn't have him. He betrayed her and she couldn't have that. Javi wasn't moving off the couch. "Get. Out. Now."

At her growl, he got off the couch and grabbed his stuff. He looked back at her as he walked out of the house. He knew she was broken and he knew he was the cause of it. He wanted to break down, but he knew he had no right. Slowly, he shut the door and made the short walk to his car. Callie watched the door close and broke down right where she was standing. Her body gave out. She didn't know what to do; cry, throw things, break things? She knew none of these would take away the pain she was feeling. As she sat on her knees on the floor she slowly let her body give out completely and cried letting it all go.

Hours later as she lay in the guest bed, not wanting to even face the room they shared; she watched movies and cuddled with her pillows. She wanted to do something, but didn't know what to do. Finally she figured out what would make her feel better. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. She took a deep breath and tried to say calmly, but ended up sobbing out.

"Hey Arizona . . . can you come over?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

A/N: Hey! We're back and I know it's been a while, but we had to a bit of a battle with writer's block. Again, I know that we're not really revealing much to you as the readers, but we want you to know that we are very thankful for those of you who have been with us from the beginning and we want to say a big HELLO to those of you who are just joining us. We do hope you enjoy this chapter as we had a lot of fun writing it!

Chapter 7

After closing her phone, Arizona made her way up to the room and quickly changed into something company appropriate. She knew that she was taking a chance, but she couldn't just leave the woman next door sobbing and alone. She quickly scribbled a note and placed it on his bed-side table. Making her way downstairs, she grabbed her jacket, along with her keys and made her way next door.

Knocking lightly once, she waited for a response but none came. She began to panic slightly as she knocked a second time even harder. There was no immediate response and that only fueled her panic. The last thing she remembered was Callie sobbing over the phone line, asking her to come over. Something had to be wrong. Javier was home this week. So many thoughts ran through her head as she knocked a third time and then wiped her now clammy palms against her jeans. She began to shift her weight from one foot to the other and just as she raised her hand to knock again, the door flew open.

Arizona's mouth slightly parted as she took in the appearance of the Latina standing before her. Callie's hair was a little frizzy, her eyes were blood-shot red and tear stains had formed down her cheeks from the visible tears that were still falling. "Callie?" she asked, as though she was unsure this was the same woman she had come to know.

"I'm sorry," Callie half spoke, half sobbed, "come in." Stepping to the side, she waited until Arizona was inside and glanced in the driveway before closing the door. "Thank you for coming. I know it's late I just didn't know who else to call." Bringing the balled up tissue that sat in her hand to her nose, she sniffled before leading the blonde into the living room.

"Of course, Calliope. You sounded," Arizona tried to think of a nicer way to say what she wanted, "well, you sounded like this. What happened? Is Javier away on business again?" As she asked, she let her eyes wander as though she were expecting the man in question to walk around one of the corners.

Callie let a laugh escape her lips. Javier, the man that was supposed to love her and to honor her for the rest of their lives. The same man who stood in front of her family and promised to take care of and to never hurt her. The same man who, just two hours ago, admitted to cheating on her. Callie allowed her head to fall as the tears begun to come more frequent.

Arizona watched on as Callie began to silently sob and immediately moved closer to wrap her arms around the other woman. "Calliope, what happened?"

The Latina controlled her silent cries before speaking, "I caught Javier in a lie and it turned into me finding out that he's been cheating on me."

Again, the blonde's mouth parted without sound. When she had met the two, they seemed so in love; so made for one another. Javier was so loving and so caring when it came to his wife. And now, here she was, sitting in their living room, consoling a woman who deserved so much better than she was being given. "I'm so sorry to hear that, come here." Arizona pulled the woman into her and began rubbing slow circles on her back while Callie let all of her pain out onto the dark blue shirt Arizona was wearing.

"I don't know what to do, Arizona. I thought…I thought he loved me. I thought that we were happy. Where did I go wrong?" Callie asked, pulling back.

"You did nothing wrong." Arizona placed her hands on the other woman's shoulder. "Nothing, Calliope. This is not your fault. Men are," she contemplated before speaking, "well, they don't think sometimes and I know that it doesn't make the pain that you're feeling any less, but this is his mistake. His choices are his own and he will soon see that he made the biggest mistake of his life. You are a wonderful person. You're sweet, you're caring, you have a heart big enough to love the entire world if you wanted to," she smiled, "This is his loss, Calliope. Don't ever think that this is your fault."

Callie tried her best to smile at the blonde. She knew that calling Arizona would be the best idea. She didn't feel better, but at least she understood that maybe this wasn't her fault. "Thank you, Arizona, for saying that. I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me, Calliope. I am your friend and this is what friends do." Her smile widened and her dimples began to show.

"You know, those dimples are killer and one hell of a way to cheer someone up." Callie chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh, I know. They work like a charm," Arizona smiled.

Callie lay back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Thank you again for coming over. I know it's late and I really didn't want to pull you away from James."

Arizona mirrored her actions, "It's okay, Callie. Really. James is at work for a few more hours anyways. We are friends and you needed someone to talk to. So no thanks needed."

James walked into the pitch black house wondering where Arizona was. He wasn't expecting to see what he did. As he turned the corner of the living room he saw a single candle lit on the table and over the top of the couch he saw the familiar head of blonde hair. He stepped further into the living room as he took it all in. There, sitting on the couch, was the woman he loved lost in a blank daze. He rushed over to her wanting to know what was going on. He picked her up and sat down on the couch cradling her on top of him causing the woman to give a slight smile as he did so.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

"Nothing" Arizona laid into his chest feeling all the love he was projecting to her.

"Something is wrong, and I want to know what it is."

"I just spent the last few hours at Callie's house. She just put Javier out."

"What? Why?"

"He was cheating on her. All of the meetings he was going to for business . . . when he was staying weeks at a time gone . . . some of those weeks were with another woman."

"Is Callie ok?"

"She's really torn up."

"I know that Callie is your friend and everything, but why are you sitting in the dark like this?"

"James . . . I want to ask you a question but I'm worried. I don't want you to get mad at me for asking." James listened to the woman in his arms. He listened to the concern in her voice and wanted for her to just let it out. He had to be prepared for the question and even if it did anger him he didn't want that to show, because he knew communication was the key to any relationship. He listened to it get silent and then spoke when he was prepared.

"I won't get mad, just talk to me."

"Well, you have been working a lot of hours. You have been gone a lot and we haven't really spent much time together lately. I know you aren't Javier and it's probably wrong to bring this up considering what just happened to Callie. I'm not bringing this up because of them. I overheard one of your work phone calls and it sounded . . . bad. I just didn't have the guts to say anything."

"Arizona, no. I have not and will not ever do that to you ok?" James took his hand and raised Arizona's chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "I mean it. You are my world. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the one that keeps me going every day. Can you tell me what you overheard?"

"You said that you couldn't and something about you going for them earlier and then said you were going to say bye to me. You went in the room, got new work clothes, grabbed your bag and left. I didn't even really get to say bye to you."

"I'm sorry; it was Chad on the phone. You know how the guys at my job are. When I went for the crisis situation at the other company, I had gone for Chad. He worked the next shift while I was home. He was supposed to stay over and said he couldn't. He said something was going on at home and I didn't believe him, you know how Chad is. He's a great friend but the man is lazy. I was so mad that I was going to do another shift that I didn't even think about it when I walked out. "James laid his head on the top of Arizona's. He took his finger and ran it down her arm and across her hand. He traced every finger and outlined every knuckle gently. He lifted her hand and moved to place a kiss on it. He intertwined their fingers and massaged her hand with his thumb. They sat in a comfortable silence in each other's presence.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Arizona nodded her head quickly, of course she did. "You walked in to show that house and something about you was different than anyone else to me. I'm not going to say it was love at first sight, because I don't believe in that, but it was definite attraction. I was just lucky enough that once I got to know you it turned into what it did. Arizona, when I saw you I knew something about you was different, what I didn't know what that that thing in you that was different, was something that would change my life forever. Once I started to get to know you I knew you were it for me. Even though we have had our ups and downs the one thing that will never change is how I feel about you. You are my love, my life." Arizona looked into his face and saw his sincerity. This was the James she fell in love with, getting a glimpse of that melted her heart. She wrapped her arms around him and held tight. He did the same and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go lie down and spend time together like we used to." When James said that her mind immediately filled of all the nights they would lay in bed and just talk about anything and everything. Arizona stood up and reached out for James's hand and led him to the bedroom.

Arizona hopped out of the shower and made her way into the bedroom, towel drying her blonde hair. Making her way to the walk-in closet, she shuffled through a few shirts before picking out one of a dark blue color before turning around and snagging a pair of jeans off the hangar. Sitting down at the vanity, she applied a little make-up and blow-dried her hair before dressing herself. Within thirty minutes, she was standing in front of Callie's door and knocking.

Callie, rushing to clothe herself, made her way down the stairs while still pulling the shirt she had chosen over her head. As she opened the door, her shirt slowly fell from across her chest to the rim of her dark blue jeans. Arizona smiled, "Good morning!" she said in a cheery tone.

"Morning to you, too. Come on in." Callie stepped aside as Arizona made her way in. Looking the Latina up and down, she realized that Callie may have been rushing to make herself presentable even though the blonde was early.

"I know I'm thirty minutes early, but I was just so excited about an actual girls day that I couldn't contain myself and made my way over."

Callie, with a wave of her hand spoke, "Don't worry about it. I was actually just getting dressed. If you want, you can make yourself at home in the kitchen or the living room and I'll be right back down."

As Callie made her way up the stairs, Arizona made her way into the kitchen and after ruffling around in the fridge, found a jug of orange juice and poured herself a glass. She had to admit that it felt a bit weird not seeing Javier's smiling face around, but she quickly shook her head of the thoughts as she remembered why he was gone. It wasn't because he was at work or away on business, it was because he had treated Callie in such a way that was unforgivable. It was for good reason. As Arizona continued to lose herself deeper in thought, she failed to realize that Calliope had now entered the kitchen and was watching her intensely.

After what seemed like forever, but had only really been five minutes, Arizona snapped out of her dreamscape and make eye contact with that Latina. Blushing slightly, she dipped her head and took the last sip of her juice. "I'm sorry," she spoke with a smile, "I kind of lost myself there. And I hope you don't mind," she let the words trail off as she held up her glass and let it speak for her.

A slow smile broke over Callie's features, "Absolutely not. I told you to make yourself at home. Besides, it's only one dish." She let out a small laugh before the two women agreed that they were both ready and made their way out to the car.

James had taken Arizona's car, so the two women opted for the black charger. "Wow, Calliope, I knew this car was nice but I didn't know it was THIS nice." The blonde spoke, running her hands along the almost perfect leather.

"What can I say? I like my cars like I like my…" she let the sentence trail as she and Arizona burst out into laughter.

Girl's day was going even better than both of them had expected. They had already been to at least twenty stores and were now sitting outside of a quaint, yet very popular café, having lunch.

The conversation had flown so freely between the two women before a comfortable silence greeted them both. Callie pushed food around as she lost herself in thought and Arizona contemplated whether or not she should bring up Javier. For the most part of the early afternoon, she had succeeded in keeping the Latina's mind on other things and managed to make her laugh and smile, but now as they sat in silence, Arizona casually glancing across the table, she hesitated in conversation. What do you say to someone who has had their entire world shattered, their heart broken, and everything seemingly torn away from them?

"Calliope?" the blonde questions almost so quiet that Callie barely heard her.

"Hmm?" Callie responded, briefly looking up from her plate.

Arizona moved around in her seat to reposition herself, "How are you feeling?"

The Latina dropped her fork and sighed, "Honestly? Like I'm suspended in time and this isn't my life." She let out a little laugh which only caused Arizona to wear a look of complete compassion. The fact that this woman was strong enough to even try right now amazed her.

"Hey," Arizona reached across the table and took Callie's hand into her own, "I know this is hard and if you want, we can wrap up lunch and call it a day. I would completely understand."

Callie shook her head, "No, no. I don't want that. We have massages in twenty minutes and then, more shopping. I'm looking forward to it. Really, I am. I just," she ran her free hand through her hair; "I'm trying."

"I know you are. And I know that it isn't getting any easier, but as your friend I can tell you to give time. Give yourself time to feel. Get mad, throw things, scream, whatever you need to do to let out what you're feeling." Arizona wore a small smile as she saw that Callie was doing the same.

"Thank you, Arizona. You truly are an amazing friend."

"Of course," her smile grew bigger, "and I'm awesome." The two women shared a laugh and finished lunch while they lost themselves in small-talk. Within a half hour, they arrived at the massage parlor and before long, they were both lying face down on their stomachs, facing each other and receiving the massage of a lifetime. The four of them, (Masseurs' included)chit-chatted until the hour was up.

"Wow, I really needed that." Callie spoke as they made their way to the car.

"You and me both," Arizona sighed, reliving the feeling of the deep tissue massage she had just encountered.

As they walked through the mall, they came across Fredrick's of Hollywood and Callie immediately noticed the look in Arizona's eye. "Arizona Robbins, are you …"

"What? No, I was just looking. They always have cute things in that store and I never buy any, but always want them."

Suddenly, a big smile formed on Callie's face as she grabbed the blonde by the arm, "Come on."

"What? What are we doing?" Arizona asked as she felt Callie drag her into the store.

"We're going to spice up your life a little, Arizona. And when we're done, James won't know what hit him."

As they shopped around, Arizona couldn't help but get a little excited. It had been a long while since she had even thought of doing something like this for her husband. When their relationship first started, she had always done things of this nature, making sure to include candles, soft music, wine, stilettos…the works. Her heart seemed to race as she and Calliope ran around the bigger than usual store like teenagers. After about twenty minutes and Calliope saying no to everything Arizona picked out, they finally agreed on the perfect piece of lingerie. A piece called 'The Audrina Chemise', it fit like a very small and very tight mini-skirt. The body was a beautiful blue satin (to bring out the blonde's eyes, of course), while the very top (across the bust), and the bottom were black lace. The back was lace up and it came with garters and a matching g-string. Arizona had been a bit reluctant, but after she looked herself over in the mirror, she immediately fell in love. This would definitely do the trick.

The women paid for the lingerie and made their way out of the mall, both agreeing to call it a day. The ride home consisted of the two women tossing around ideas about Arizona's big night. Though she would every now and again insist that Callie 'didn't have to do this', Callie would reassure her that she was okay. Just because her life was falling apart didn't mean that the world stopped. After being reassured for the tenth time, Arizona actually found herself excited as they neared their homes. They had gone over the plan at least a dozen times, making sure every single detail was laid in front of them and together, they devised the most amazing idea. Arizona's mind wandered for a moment to thoughts of how Javier could leave such an amazing woman but she was soon brought out of her thoughts as they pulled into the driveway. She grabbed her things and smiled as she saw the Fredrick's bag again.

As Arizona walked across the lawn to her house she looked up and saw her car in the driveway. She looked back at her Fredrick's bag and didn't want to spoil the surprise for James. With that in mind she tucked her bag down into her oversized purse. She got to the door, made sure you couldn't see the bag in her purse, took out her key and unlocked the door walking in quietly. She slipped off her shoes and was going to try to sneak into her room to put up the lingerie away, but James heard her.

"Arizona!"

"Yes honey? You're home early."

"Come here." Arizona made her way into the living room where James was sitting in the recliner waiting for her. "Where in the hell have you been? I was worried sick! I called your phone and you didn't answer. So, tell me. Where were you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

**Chapter 8**

"James, I was shopping with Callie and we got massages. My phone died. I didn't mean to worry you." Arizona stepped toward James to try to calm him down.

"Arizona, don't." James put his hand out to signal for her not to come closer. Arizona stopped in her tracks. She sat her purse down on the arm of the couch.

"James, I told you I was planning on spending a day with Callie and I really didn't expect you to be home when I got here or for you to call after lunch break."

"Yeah, things aren't always what you expect either." Arizona's bag fell and the contents spilled out on the couch including her lingerie bag. She grabbed the contents and tried to stuff them back in her purse quickly. James rose from his chair, placing the almost empty bottle of vodka down and walked over to her.

"What was that?"

"Something I got while shopping today."

"You carried everything else in on your arm, why was that different." He snatched her purse and pulled out the bag. He dumped the bag onto the couch and picked up the lingerie examining it carefully. "So you're hiding stuff?"

"No, I wasn't . . ."

"I don't want to hear it Arizona. You were hiding this from me. What were you planning on hiding this and then going out whoring with your new little friend the next time you two go out? Just because she is newly single doesn't mean you are. I thought we discussed this." Arizona's blood began to boil. Had he really just called her a whore? She knew she needed to keep him calm and not fight, but this was a new place, a new time. She made the decision she was going to stand up for herself.

"James! Stop, just stop. The fact that you would even call me a whore . . . I'm not even going there! I was raised to be a good man in a storm and that involves loyalty. I would never cheat on you and you know that. You need to calm down." Arizona pointed at James and he grabbed her arm and jerked her close hurting her forearm. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She wasn't going to back down though, not this time. She could take a little pain. "Let go of me James." James dropped his hand and clutched his fist. "You can un-clutch those fists. I'm not doing this with you again James. You're . . . "

Before Arizona could even finish her sentence she felt the back of James hand collide with her face. She closed her eyes and her hand immediate cupped her face. She thought this was over everything had been fine. They had even had an actual conversation the other night without him getting mad. She thought they were progressing. The new house, the new town, the new friends . . . the new James, but that was also before the excessive drinking came into play again. She thought everything was going to be ok. She looked into James eyes and saw that blank stare he always got when he went into his rages.

"Or what, Arizona? What are you going to do if I don't?" He roughly took her by the arm, challenging her every word with a low tone that sent shivers through her body.

She stared him square in the eye before she mustered up just enough strength to yank her arm out of his grasp again. Bringing her free hand up, she rubbed her sore spot before standing up straight. "This," she grabbed for the bag, causing the contents to spill out onto the couch, "was for you. I was going to surprise you, like I used to do. I wanted to make a special night of it and I wanted it to be a surprise. You don't get to call me a cheating whore and expect me not to react to it. You promised me that when we moved here things would change."

"Oh bullshit," he nearly yelled into the air, "you don't think I know what this is?" Picking up the spilled contents, he shook them in the air. "You and your new best friend went out for a girl's day and you come home with this? How am I supposed to believe that…"

Arizona cut him off, "You are supposed to believe that because you are supposed to trust me. I have never, once showed any interest in cheating on you. And the fact that I went out for a girl's day with Calliope has nothing to do with anything! She just lost her husband, for goodness sakes! " Her voice raised an octave. She could see him getting madder and madder, but by this time, she couldn't stop herself. "I have never, in my life, felt as disrespected as I do right now. The man that I married, that I love, just blatantly called me a fucking whore to my face. How do you think that makes me feel, James? I did this for you!" She finished her statement by snatching the lingerie out of his hands.

As soon as her eyes met his, she could see the blank stare in his eyes. She was no longer Arizona, his wife. In this moment, she was his target. Thinking to herself that maybe she could make it to the bedroom and lock the door before the wrath began, she turned on her heels and walked towards the stairs. Before her foot could connect with the third stair, she felt his hands in her hair. She felt his fingers curling around the strands and could hear the snap of pieces as they tore. Before she knew it, she was being launched across the room and she could feel her body connecting with the glass coffee table that sat in the middle of the room. She felt the glass breaking as the connection was made, her body landing mangled on the wire railing that held the table together. Raising a hand to her head, she felt an immediate pounding and the warmth of a fresh, but small stream of blood starting to run down the side of her face. Looking up in horror, she could only watch as the man she loved stalked towards her in such a predatory way it would scare the hell out of anyone.

"Maybe that's it," he spoke as he walked towards her, "Maybe you two aren't whoring around; maybe you two are actually sleeping together."

Arizona snapped herself out of the momentary daze she was caught in long enough to gather her legs beneath her and rise to her feet. Looking left and then right, she tried to make an escape plan within moments, but her thoughts were stifled as she heard him mumbling incoherently. She blinked and took a step to the left, which did nothing but startle him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, bitch?" He almost slurred as he took two long strides and proceeded to grab her by the back of the neck. He tightened his grip causing his fingertips to bear down into her pressure points.

"James, honey, I don't want to fight with you." Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. The pain in her head was getting stronger by the second. "Please, don't do this. Just let me go."

She looked up to him and he looked as though he had heard none of what she said. His grip tightened impossibly so around the back of her neck as he looked at her, "Going to see your new lesbian whore? I don't fucking think so! How could you do this to me?"

This is the way things worked between the two of them. The entire reason they left the life they knew and moved to a town where no one knew their background; a place where no one whispered about them behind their backs or tried to interfere with their relationship. In all honesty, that would only make it worse. A place where Arizona didn't have to wear turtlenecks and slacks in the summer; somewhere people were oblivious to her scars and bruises, to the wear and tear of her body.

"I promise you, I am not sleeping with Calliope." Arizona kept her voice level and calm. Sometimes, if she were lucky, she could coax him out of his blind rage. So many thoughts were running through her head in that moment, that she began to feel dizzy. She stayed because she thought that things had changed between them. She refused to listen to the people who she now realized, only cared for her well-being when they told her to get out when she could. She now understood that this was not only a phase and he, the man that she fell in love with, was no longer present. And he most likely never would be again. Now, she was married to a jealous, angry man who loved to drink and would occasionally beat the living hell out of her only to turn around and sob his 'I'm sorry's' and promise that it would never happen again.

They called it The Honeymoon Phase. And the reason they called it that was because it was a never-ending cycle. The abuser would a) Portray themselves as loving and caring and all of the things you could ever wish for. Then they would b) Turn the tables with the abuse, becoming angry and unwilling to communicate or listen. Followed by c) Apologizing with flowers or gifts and promises to never do it again. And then, it would begin again. The honeymoon phase.

He yanked harder on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him so that they were almost face to face. His brown eyes bore into her usually bright blue eyes, "Calliope, Calliope, Calliope… that's all you ever fucking talk about!" Pulling back even harder, he spat again, "Do you know how fucking irritating it is to hear you speak her name?"

Callie sat around the house, mindlessly flipping through channels on the television. Her thoughts often wandered to her failed relationship with Javier and once she actually stopped flipping through the channels, she realized that The Notebook was on. Her eyes immediately began to water at the sight of the couple fighting outside of their dream house and finally, she gave up and clicked the television off all together.

This wasn't working.

Running her hands over her face a few times and then through her hair, she looked around at the empty space that surrounded her and sighed. "I can't do this."

Her emotions were getting the best of her and she needed something to take her mind off of the thoughts that plagued her. Grabbing her cell, she contemplated calling Arizona and James, but she remembered that Arizona and James were supposed to be having an amazing night. Sighing, she threw her cell to the other side of the couch and leaned back into the cushions. This night couldn't get any worse.

Twenty minutes passed and she found herself looking out the window and over to Arizona's house. As much as she didn't want to interrupt she thought that maybe, just maybe if she went over she wouldn't be interrupting. Something continually tugged at her and the thought of just making her way next door kept passing through her mind. Mindless wandering through empty space and ten minutes passed before she made up her mind; she was going to take the chance and make her way next door. The silence was all but killing her.

Making her way up to the front door, she knocked once. There was no answer. Looking around, she could see the lights in the house were on, blinds were drawn, but it was eerily quiet. Pursing her lips, she knocked again and waited almost impatiently. She didn't want to be a burden, but right now, she needed her friend. As she brought herself out of her own thoughts, she heard somewhat of a whimper from the other side of the door and immediately, she felt embarrassed. The two of them were probably having their amazing night together and she was interrupting.

She then made the decision that tonight she would have to tough it out alone. After all, she was Calliope Torres and she was a bad ass. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heels and made her way down the steps, but before she could make it any further than the bushes lined along the house, she heard a terrifying scream. It was almost unreal and it sent the biggest wave of chills down her spine. Stopping dead in her tracks, she slowly turned to face the house again. '_Was that Arizona?_' she asked herself and before she could answer, she heard it again. This time, it was stifled and she was almost positive that it was Arizona.

Three strides brought her back to the front door and this time, she pounded on the wooden door, yelling out, "Arizona?"

Again, there was no answer, "Arizona, are you okay?" She pounded with the most strength she could muster and then, everything went quiet. On first thought, she wanted to go around to the back of the house and scope it out, but before she knew it, her hand made its way to the door knob and she turned the cold, steel object without resistance. The door creped open.

"Arizona?" She called out as she made her way into the house, slowly, making sure to check her surroundings. The same chills that ran down her spine not five minutes ago were back and they were coming in waves. "Arizona?" she called out again.

"Don't say a fucking word." James whispered to Arizona as they stood by the wall and out of Calliope's sight. Tightening his hold slipping up on her neck, this was one of his favorite things; he learned how to make Arizona pass out without ever leaving a mark on her neck. He would V his thumb and the rest of his hand and push pressure up into her jugular. No marks, no handprints, and nothing to worry about, just Arizona lying lifeless on the floor as he rampaged through the house afterward. No one could ever know and that is why he did it. She whimpered a little louder than she expected and that was all it took for Callie to realize that she wasn't alone.

Turning the corner into the living area, Callie came face to face with shattered glass all over the floor. The television was turned on its side and pictures were thrown about. The horror of the situation finally struck her. Someone had broken in and hurt Arizona.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to join the party." James spat as he made himself known.

Callie turned and came face to face with James and Arizona, whom he had by the back of her neck. She could see the blood that had trickled its way down Arizona's face, staining her blonde hair. Her face was bruised, eyes puffy as though she had been crying and James stood tall above her as though he was the king of the world.

Suddenly, the true reality hit Callie like a MAC truck going seventy miles per hour with no brakes. It must have shown all over her features because James picked up on it immediately.

"I fucking knew it. I knew you were sleeping with her," He changed and tightened his grip on Arizona as he spat his words with pure anger. "Did you come to save your slut, _Calliope_?"

"James," Callie spoke with a calm voice, but never took her eyes off of Arizona, "let her go."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do with my wife? She is MY wife!" He pulled Arizona closer to his person and wrapped his free arm around her already battered torso, causing her to gasp at the air being forced from her lungs.

"I am not trying to take your wife," Callie tried to assure him, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Please, let her go." Callie could see Arizona pleading with her eyes, but she couldn't read what the actual message was. Damnit, she wished she were better at reading this woman.

Ten minutes of bantering back and forth with this man and Callie had been fed up. It was time to take action. As much as she knew that things could go wrong for her, she at least needed to do something that would get him to release his grip on Arizona and focus on her. She had taken a few self-defense classes and she wasn't at all afraid of defending herself. If she could only get him to…

"Let. Her. Go. James." Callie warned.

"Or what, bitch? What are you going to do? You don't think I'll beat your ass, too?" He sneered at her, but his focus was shifted. Her plan was working. She locked eyes with Arizona, trying to convey to her through only her eyes that as soon as he let her go, she needed to get out of the way.

"If you don't let her go, I'm going to be forced to hurt you. I don't want to do that, James, but do not test me." Callie took a step forward, making it clear that she wanted the confrontation.

James cocked his head to the side with an evil chuckle. He released his grip on Arizona, but not the way Callie had intended. Instead of just letting her go, he tossed her to the side causing her to slam back first into into the end table. Callie quickly averted her eyes to Arizona to make sure that she was okay before stepping back and placing all of her weight on her back foot. She recalled quickly back in college to her psychology class. The only way to excel in a confrontation is to be the one to remain calm and keep control of your actions, no dumb moves. If she was going to do this, she needed to be more than ready for any move that he was willing to make.

"Test you? Bitch, don't test me. I will ruin you." He spoke in such a low tone that Callie could feel the vibration reverberate throughout her body. This man was definitely insane.

"Callie, please," Arizona's voice broke through the thickened air, but Callie did not acknowledge her. She knew that once she took her eyes off him, he would pounce. He was a predator, that's what they did. "Please, Callie. I need you to leave. I don't want you hurt. You have to leave."

"Arizona," she spoke calmly, without looking at the blonde, "when I say go, go."

James took a step forward, "You come in my house uninvited and now you think you're calling shots?"

"Arizona, do you hear me?" Callie asked, ignoring James all together but never taking her eyes off him.

Arizona sobbed. She couldn't take the tension in the room; the anger that surrounded her and the throbbing in her head. The last thing she expected was for Callie to come through the front door. Not to say that she wasn't incredibly grateful, but now the fact remained that she too, could be hurt. "Callie, please. Just go. I can… I can handle him." Arizona spoke through her silent cries.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. When I say go, Arizona, you go. Do you hear me?" Callie took her stance as she waited, impatiently, for this man to make a move. He simply stood between them, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Arizona, if you move, I swear to god it will be the last time you ever walk." He threatened through gritted teeth.

"Don't listen to him," Callie started to speak but was cut off by Arizona's screams, "Calliope! Leave! I need you to leave!"

The fear in her voice broke the Latina's heart. She knew that she was only doing what she thought was best, but Callie could not simply walk out of that door knowing what she had just walked in on.

James, in his drunken haze, made the mistake of turning around to yell at his wife, "You stupid bitch, shut up!"

In that one second, in that small window of opportunity, Callie took the chance, taking two simple strides to the left she grabbed for the vase that sat on the mantle and before she knew it, she had smashed him over the head with it. He stumbled towards Arizona, the alcohol working in favor of the Latina causing the man to be easier to knock over than normal, and leaned himself against the wall. Grabbing a fire poker, she again took stance as she yelled, "Arizona, get out of here now!"

Arizona stood frozen in her spot as she watched James lean against the wall, now wearing a similar cut in the back of his head. Callie had split him open. She gasped, grabbing for her stomach, feeling like she could empty its contents any second.

"Arizona! Get. Out. Now!" Callie commanded as she watched the man fall to one knee. She knew there would only be a few seconds before he felt the need to regain his footing and whatever she had to do to him, she didn't want Arizona to witness. As she stood there, Arizona slowly moved around the couch, never taking her eyes off James. As she got closer to the Latina, Callie reached her arm out and pulled the blonde behind her and then pushed her towards the front door. Handing her cell over, she spoke without taking her eyes off of him, "Go outside, call 9-1-1. I'll be out in a minute."

"Calliope…" Arizona tried to protest, but Callie cut her off with a stern voice, "I said go outside, Arizona."

She waited until she thought Arizona was out of harm's way before making her way closer to the man who had regained his footing, but was still leaning on the wall.

"You stupid cunt, I'm going to kill you for this." He spat, placing a hand on his head to cover the cut. Callie didn't speak. Instead, she watched him from a safe distance, knuckles white from the death grip she held on the fire poker.

Standing up straight, he stumbled closer to her and laughed. "You think you've won? You can't stop me. And that woman out there, she loves me. She will always come back to me. But you? No one will be able to save you from the wrath of hell I unleash on you."

"You're all talk, big man. All bark and no bite. I promise you this," She spoke slow, her voice deep, "never again will you ever put your hands on Arizona or any woman for that matter."

"You think I'm afraid of you? I'll handle you just like I handled her."

"Try me, you bastard." Tightening her grip on the poker, she waited for him to make a move and as sure as the sky is blue on a perfect day in California, he rushed towards her. With everything in her, she swung the poker and connected with his temple. As she watched him fall, the sudden realization of the situation hit her and she froze for a moment.

The sudden sound of blaring sirens snapped her out of her haze. Dropping the poker, she backed out of the house slowly and made her way to Arizona's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked with pure concern, giving the blonde a once over. She wanted to comfort her in some way, but given the situation she was too scared to touch her in fear of hurting her. She didn't see one part of the blonde's body that wasn't either bloody or bruised. Arizona, around the black and blue bruises, was paler than usual probably due to blood loss. So Callie just stood near her helpless.

Arizona didn't speak, she didn't cry, she just stared blankly into the distance as the police arrived.

Cristina Yang stepped out of the all black Crown Victoria and made her way up to the house, gun drawn. "I'm Cristina Yang and this is my partner Officer Fields with the Brentwood Police Department. We received a call from a woman saying that there was an attack?"

Callie looked to her friend and then pointed to the house, "He's inside, Cris."

Cristina took a very brief second to eye Arizona and then Callie. Callie had blood on her hand, but otherwise looked spot free. The blonde on the other hand stood stoic as she looked past the flashing lights of the cop car, ignoring the world, lost in her own daze. This broke Cristina's usually stone cold heart. Cristina became an officer because usually situations didn't affect her, but cases like this got to her. She was honestly surprised the woman was even standing from the way she looked. Cristina called to her partner to walk Arizona to the ambulance, gave a nod to Callie and continued into the house.

A second police car pulled up and the officers followed Cristina in the home, drawing their guns as they went. Callie walked with Arizona and Cristina's partner to the ambulance wishing there was something she could do. Officer Fields temporarily relinquished control of the situation to the paramedics. They had Arizona sit down on the back of the truck as they examined her.

"Ma'am would you lift your shirt for us so we may examine your torso and check for cracked ribs and other injuries?" Arizona shifted out of her daze and looked at Callie who was studying her. He hands went to the hem of her shirt and Callie's eyes never left her battered body. Arizona was grateful for her rescue, but was still insecure about Calliope seeing her like this.

"Calliope," She managed to say and expressed with her eyes that she wanted her to look away. "Please?"

"Arizona," She started to protest. She wanted to make sure she was ok, but she knew this wasn't the time or place to fight with her. "I'm sorry, of course." As she turned away, she witnessed Cristina coming out of the house followed by the other two officers with James in tow.

"Ma'am we are going to have to take you to the hospital and get you stitched up. Some of these lacerations are pretty deep and we would like to get an Ortho consult, your ribs appear to be cracked." Callie overheard the paramedics offer to Arizona. The blonde sighed and Callie started to take a step away, heading toward Cristina.

"Calliope. . . " With that Callie stopped in her tracks and turned her immediate attention to the blonde calling her name. "Don't leave me here." Callie stepped back in between Arizona and the paramedic.

"I'm going to talk to Cristina and see what is going on." Arizona slid off the back of the truck to stand up but immediately sat back down feeling dizzy. Callie's body jerked out of reflex to make sure Arizona didn't fall. She stepped back when the blonde appeared stable and turned her head to see Cristina walking over to them.

"Officer, we need to take her in to get her examined. If you could follow us to the hospital you can do your questioning there." Cristina nodded at the paramedic and the other helped Arizona completely into the back of the truck.

"I'm not going without her." Arizona stated, nodding to Callie. The paramedic looked from Callie to Arizona and back again and granted her permission to get in.

The drive to the hospital was quick and when they entered the emergency room, Arizona's cuts were quickly taken care of, all seven of them. Arizona was then sent for x-rays. She had three cracked ribs, but luckily no organs were punctured. Cristina questioned the two women separately and got their take on what happened.

She walked in the room when she was done and handed Arizona a couple cards. "Mrs. Robbins, one is for a domestic violence group and the other is my personal card. I want you to call me if you have any questions or if you need anything at all. I will be handling every aspect of this case and I want you to inform me if you need anything." Arizona appreciated this gesture. She placed Cristina's personal card down on the table beside her and looked at the domestic violence group card and threw it near the trash, only being so mobile.

"Thank you officer Yang, I appreciate it."

"Callie, can I have a word with you?" Arizona looked at Callie questioningly. She realized every time Officer Yang spoke to her she was so informal and then she remembered Callie calling her 'Cris' on the scene. Callie caught her questioning look.

"Arizona, you remember at the party a couple of people were missing? This is Cristina Yang one of my closest friends."

"Nice to meet you, Arizona. Sorry about it being under these circumstances." Cristina nodded and headed out of the room. Callie glanced at Arizona and followed her out.

When she stepped outside, she saw the worry in Cristina's eyes.

"Callie, enough of business, I'm asking as your friend. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Arizona. How could I not have known what was going on? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Torres you and I both know that isn't the kind of thing you talk about. She might have thought she could handle it. The only thing you can do is talk to her about it. Try to get her to talk. He is her husband and sad to say that no matter what, she loves him. Maybe she will press charges and we can issue a restraining order. But until then, it is nothing. See what you can do. I can tell you care about her."

"I don't want him to be in the position where he can do that again." Callie let out a heavy sigh.

"We are keeping him at the station and when he is released, if she files a restraining order or asks, and he goes back for his stuff, I will escort him personally. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure this scum bag gets taken care of."

"Thanks," Callie says staring off.

"Get in there and take care of her, kid. I can tell she needs you. Call me if you need me." With that Cristina turned and made her way out of the hospital.

Callie returned to the room and sat with Arizona until she was released. She called a cab and took Arizona her home. Arizona looked over to her house and back at Callie.

"I'll get you some clothes and you can sit in the car. You are staying at my place." She offered.

"I can face it, Callie. I've had to clean it up before." Arizona got out of the car and made her way over to her house. She walked in the front door and passed the damage not even looking down at it. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but she pushed them away. She was trying to not think about what happened, to not think about James like that. It wasn't him, it was just the alcohol. That wasn't her husband. In that moment he was temporarily gone. She paused on the stairs afraid she was going to break down. She felt a warm hand on hers and looked over at Calliope. This gave her strength as she continued up the stairs. She rummaged around and found some night clothes and some clothes for tomorrow.

They went to Callie's place and Callie helped Arizona get undressed so she could get in the shower. Callie could hear Arizona's whimpers as the water hit her battered body. She tried to erase the image of her bruises and cuts from her mind as she began readying the guest bedroom and making it more comfortable for her. Arizona came out holding onto her shirt with her towel covering her front.

"I really hate to ask this, but my ribs need to be wrapped and I can't manage to get my shirt on." Arizona finished, shyly looking down and slightly embarrassed at the simple tasks she couldn't perform.

Callie took the wrap and began wrapping Arizona's ribs slowly and gently. Arizona held her towel in place and as soon as Callie was done she reached for the shirt slowly pulling one arm through a sleeve then maneuvering it over her head and Arizona lifted her arm through the other sleeve.

"Thanks," She smiled at the Latina showing off a dimple. Callie walked over to the bed and pulled back the cover for Arizona. Arizona climbed into the bed carefully, trying not to groan in pain as she did so. Callie covered her up and asked if she needed anything before sitting the remote on the pillow beside her good side. She walked to the door and flipped the light. She heard a whisper come from the blonde.

"Calliope . . . I'm . . . scared . . . can you stay with me tonight?"

A/N: Ok everyone, we didn't want to put an author's note at the beginning of this chapter. We understand this may have been hard to read. It was hard for us to write. This was what my co-author had a dream about and this is how this story came into existence. This is a serious issue and even though fanfic is sometimes on a lighter side of things sometimes you have to get real. Statistics show:

One in four women (25%) has experienced domestic violence in her lifetime.

Between 600,000 and 6 million women are victims of domestic violence each year, and between 100,000 and 6 million men, depending on the type of survey used to obtain the data.

Nearly three out of four (74%) of Americans personally know someone who is or has been a victim of domestic violence

On average, more than three women and one man are murdered by their intimate partners in this country every day.

You wouldn't want anyone you know going through this nor would you want anyone suffering worse consequences. If you know anyone in need of help or you yourself need help here is a national number to call. (For people in the US) 1−800−799−SAFE(7233) This chapter hits close to home. It may have been just a dream, but the reason we wrote like we did is because it hits close to home in the way it does. Thanks for reading. We hope you stick around.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

A/N: Hey Yall, I'm sorry about this story being put on hold temporarily. I haven't had internet since I got out of college. I got lucky and had to work in the hospital tonight. Hopefully I can get around internet more and this wont be put on hold for as long. It still may take some time so just bear with us, please? Life is crazy as I'm sure you all understand. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review and tell us what you think. Thanks for all your support and the love you've shown to us. Much love to you all. - B

A/N: Time and life are not two things that we cannot fight with, but alas, we're back with an update! Thank you to all who are still on board and those who have just started reading! We hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it!

A special dedication goes out to** LailaaKirsty**! She has been on our butts non-stop for an update and she has no idea how much we appreciate it! So this chapter is dedicated to you! We hope that you enjoy it!

**Chapter 9**

Callie lay in bed, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. After the plea from Arizona to stay with her, the fear in her voice, Callie had slid into bed beside her and watched her carefully. A few times the blonde stirred in her sleep, but not to the point where it became something that Callie needed to intervene in. She would softly run her hand up and down the blonde's back very lightly so to not disturb the bruises and Arizona would fall back to sleep within seconds. This went on for about three hours before Arizona fell into a deep enough slumber that she wouldn't awake until her body was ready to do so. Callie, on the other hand, lay wide awake just watching the blonde as she slept, contemplating different scenarios. Not to mention the events that had just taken place not even six hours prior.

Sighing to herself quietly, she thought about the fact that not even two weeks ago, both women were married, happy and loving life. And now, the two women were sleeping in the same bed and newly single. Albeit for very different reasons, but pain was the underlying factor in both cases. Callie had been so wrapped up in her thoughts about Javier cheating on her, being unfaithful and all the while, Arizona was next door to her going through a hell she couldn't even begin to imagine or understand.

Feeling the blonde shift in her slumber, the Latina rolled over to her side so that she was now facing Arizona. Softly, she removed a blonde strand of hair from the woman's face as she watched her exhale. Even with the incident, the bruises and the sutures, Arizona still held beauty. In sleep, she held onto her innocence and it was something that Callie couldn't help but notice. Her heart hurt for this woman and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and pull her in as close as possible, but she thought better against it knowing that it may stir Arizona from her sleep and she, of all people, needed rest.

Around an hour later Callie had turned to face the wall hoping her brain would shut down long enough for her to get at least a little rest, but every move she made she was more than overly aware of. She didn't want to move too much in fear of disturbing the blonde and her injuries. Callie heard a whimper coming from beside her and she turned to face Arizona who was shaking slightly. Callie wasn't sure if it was pain or a dream, but she did know that she didn't want Arizona to wake before she was ready. Callie looked at Arizona's arm and gently began stroking it with her index finger, making small patterns. Upon feeling the touch Arizona immediately calmed down, stopping the noise a little and soon quit the shaking all together.

The rest of the night went on the same. Callie would occasionally glance over at the blonde, making sure that everything was okay and that she was still content in her state of sleep. Well, as content as one could be with everything she had been through. The last thing she remembered was looking at her phone, reading the time of 5:47 in the a.m. and sighing.

She felt someone stir beside her, causing her eyes to open one at a time. Remembering where she was and the reason, she slowly rolled onto her back and stretched out her muscles. Looking to her side, she watched as Arizona moved slowly, trying to get as comfortable as she possibly could without irritating her injuries.

"Hey," Callie spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey," Arizona almost whispered before struggling, but finally getting herself into a sitting position. "I…thank you for staying with me last night."

"Of course Arizona," Callie sat herself up against the headboard and rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock. "Wow, I slept for a total of four hours."

"What?" Arizona asked in shock.

"No biggie. I just couldn't sleep." Callie shifted as she watched Arizona's facial expression tense.

"Callie, you didn't have to watch over me. I'm not helpless." Arizona bit.

"I know that I didn't have to, Arizona, but that's not the point. You asked me to stay with you because you were afraid. Staying with you meant looking after you. I am your friend. That's what I do." Callie answered back, trying her hardest not to play into the anger she knew wasn't really pointed at her.

Arizona dropped her head and sighed, "I'm sorry, Calliope. I really am. I don't… I mean, I didn't," shaking her head, she sighed again as words suddenly failed her. The unshed tears that rimmed her eyes caught Callie's attention and she moved in a bit closer, but stayed far enough away to give the woman her space.

"Hey," Callie spoke as she ran her hand up and down the blonde's back, "don't apologize. I understand, okay? You've just been through hell, Arizona and those feelings are all coming back to you now. I know you're not mad at me." She smiled slightly as she finished her speech.

Arizona looked over and tried her best to give a smile in return. "Thank you, Calliope, for everything."

Callie wanted to change the subject. She knew that she couldn't take the pain away, but she could at least do something to get the smaller woman's mind off of it, "What do you say I make us some breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry," Arizona sighed as she laid her head back against the headboard.

"Arizona, you have to eat because I need to take your pills. And I refuse to let you starve in my care." The Latina smiled and rose to her feet. "French toast, eggs and bacon sound good?"

Arizona wore a genuine smile. As much as she didn't want to eat or do anything for that matter, she knew that Callie's heart was in the right place. "That sounds great."

Arizona sat on a stool at the island and watched as Callie finished up their meal. Callie looked so at home in the kitchen and Arizona knew from experience that the Latina could cook. So even though hunger wasn't really a present feeling for the blonde, she was still somewhat excited about trying Calliope's breakfast.

"And breakfast is served. " Callie smiled as she placed a plate in front of Arizona.

"This looks amazing, Calliope."

"Thanks, what would you like to drink?"

"Do you have orange juice?"

"Coming right up." Callie giggled and poured two glasses of orange juice and put one in front of Arizona as she carried hers around the island, sitting down on the stool next to Arizona. They began to eat and fell into casual conversation. Both were avoiding the previous night's events talking about high school, college, and their jobs now.

"Wait, Calliope, don't you have work today?"

"No, I took the rest of the week off."

"Callie you really didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. I own the place it will be ok." Callie winked at Arizona. Arizona smiled back. She was honestly appreciative of this. She wasn't ready to be alone just yet. James was coming back by the house today. Arizona had made the call to Officer Yang and she would be escorting him. Arizona was shook out of her daze by Callie's phone going off. She looked over and watched the Latina look down at her phone, sigh, and then hit the ignore button. Arizona gave her a questioning look.

"My father" She answered curtly. Arizona nodded and they went back to eating and conversing. Not a few minutes later her phone was ringing again. She watched again as the Latina hit the ignore button. This time it wasn't minutes, it was a few seconds before her phone was going off again.

"Ay Dios mio, tienes que estar bromeando!" Callie exclaimed. "Excuse me, I have to take this or he won't stop."

"By all means talk to him, and tell him I said hello." Arizona laughed at her friend and watched her walk into the next room. Callie looked down at the phone not really ready to have this conversation.

"Si Papa?"

"I get this abrupt phone call from you last night giving me a brief description of what is going on and you never call me back to tell me the full story or even if you are ok. As my daughter, Calliope, you should have at least let me know you are ok."

"Dad, I'm fine, we are fine." She says looking back toward Arizona.

"What the hell happened?"

"Short version? Fui a la casa vecina porque estaba triste y sola. Entre para encontrarme la casa hecha un desastre y a mi mejor amiga siendo golpeada salvajemente. Tome la situacion en mis manos. Ella termino con algunas costillas rotas y muchas cortaduras. Ella esta bien pero se esta quedando aqui.. Despues tuvimos que enfrentar al hombre que lo hizo, fue encerrado durante la noche, Cristina lo esta escoltando de regreso a recoger alguna de sus cosas y ella se quedara conmigo, le guste o no."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No"

"Good, well I'm going to have some of my guys watching your house during the day and Javier will be staying with you at night."

"No he will not!" Callie practically yelled. Causing Arizona to come and stand in the door way looking at her.

"Yes, Calliope, he will. You are mi hija and you will be looked after. I don't care what you say this is not up for discussion."

"Soy una mujer adulta. Esta es mi vida. Tu no puedes controlarla. Yo puedo cuidar de mi misma."

"Como ya dije, esto no es algo discutible. Te amo. Adios."

"Quien demonios el se cree que es, llamando y arruinando mi vida de esa manera? I mean es mi vida. I am a grown woman. Yo hare lo que me plazca. Tienes que estar bromeando." Arizona watched from the door way as the Latina paced back at fourth ranting in Spanish. She didn't have a clue what she was saying, but she could tell from the way she kept making eye contact with her that she was ranting to her. She couldn't help but to think the frustrated pout the brunette kept wearing was the most adorable thing. She watched on with shifty eyed confusion until Calliope was done.

"Ok, I'm not sure if now is the right time to tell you that the last time I had a Spanish class was . . . you know honestly I can't even remember exactly when my last Spanish class was, but needless to say I can tell you're upset, but I have no idea what you just said." Callie looked at Arizona and laughed at the blonde's remark causing the blonde to laugh a genuine laugh which was a welcomed sight for Callie. Both women kept looking at each other laughing and had a hard time breathing.

"Oww," Arizona whined holding her ribs and pouting.

"I'm so sorry. Come on let's sit down, you need to rest." Instead of heading to the living room, Callie looked toward the back door and motioned with her eyes non-verbally asking permission. Arizona nodded and the two women went to sit out back by the pool. It was a beautiful morning and they sat in comfortable silence with their feet in the pool. After sitting around for about thirty minutes Callie ventured to ask what she didn't want to.

"So, when is James getting out, or coming by your place tonight?"

"Around four thirty, I believe."

"Are you ready?"

"Not especially, but I've faced him a million times before."

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona hesitated. She had no idea what Calliope would ask her and she wasn't sure she was ready, but something about the woman talking to her made her trust her and want to be open.

". . . Yes" she answered, a bit hesitantly.

"Last night . . . was . . . was that the worst time?"

"I think so . . . usually I black out half way through and wake up in bed because he sobered up and was already taking care of me. I haven't ever had to go to the emergency room. Over the counter stuff at CVS takes care of most of it. He isn't like tha,t Calliope. He is a good man . . . when he isn't drinking. . ." Arizona didn't want to say anymore. There was silence between them and Callie could tell the blonde was deep in thought and hurting. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she wanted to take the woman's pain away. She took her hand and put it on top of her friends. Arizona spread her fingers letting Callie's fall between her own and squeezed taking the comfort the brunette was trying to offer. "Calliope?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go clean up my house, can you help me?"

"Of course, sweetie."

The two women spent the better part of the afternoon and early evening straightening up Arizona's house. There were a few moments where Callie would stop Arizona and get her to breathe. She was moving a million miles a minute and Callie could only assume that it was because, any minute, Cristina would be knocking on the door with James in tow.

"Hey Arizona," Callie called after the blonde who had just finished picking up the last of the broken shards of glass, "how about we take a break? We have all day for this and I know that seeing James is going to be difficult for you…"

"No," Arizona snapped her head up before going back to her task, "I am not weak, Callie. I can handle this situation."

Blinking twice, Callie stood in shock. She knew that Arizona's nerves were on end, but that still didn't lessen the shock of the blonde's words toward her. That was the second time that Arizona had believed that she was viewing her as weak and it was not her intention at all.

"Arizona, I…" Callie let her words trail off as she thought carefully about what she wanted to say. Walking up to the blonde, she placed a hand on either shoulder and brought Arizona's face to her own. "I do not think that you are weak, Arizona. Or broken, or fragile for that matter, but I am worried about you. Ever since we got here, you've been moving non-stop. I am simply worried about your well-being and I want you to be okay. I care about you, okay?"

Arizona nodded firmly before sighing and looking around her house. So many things were running through her head at the moment and knowing that she would be face to face with James in a matter of minutes was wearing on her emotional state. She loved the man. There was no doubt about that, but after the previous night, she wasn't quite sure she could forgive him. Looking down at herself, she took in a sharp breath and the pain she felt in her ribs was a simple reminder of why she couldn't forgive him. But he loved her, didn't he? He was a good man and he loved her, no matter what. She had to believe that because if she didn't, she'd have nothing to believe in otherwise.

Sighing again, she tossed the trash bag to the side and sat down in the chair. Rubbing her eyes she spoke, "I know that I've said this before, but I'm sorry. I don't know what comes over me. One moment, I'm fine and the next it's like I have so much anger built inside of me; I take it out on you. And I shouldn't. You're only trying to help me and I understand that. It's just that sometimes, I don't know, I forget."

Callie smiled. "It's okay, Arizona. I get it. Trust me. And you don't have to keep apologizing. I am the closest person to you right now so I am the prime target…"

"…but you shouldn't be. None of this is your fault." Arizona cut her off.

Just as Callie opened her mouth to respond, the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Callie watched as Arizona's blue eyes met her brown ones and a small amount of fear crossed them. Arizona rose to her feet and breathed out heavily.

It was now or never.

Walking to the door, Callie placed her hand upon the steel knob before exhaling herself and opening the door. She came face to face with James, who was being closely guarded by Cristina and who she had only known as Officer Lewis.

"Callie." Cristina spoke with an all-business tone. Callie nodded as she stepped aside. Her blood was boiling as she watched James walk past her and toward Arizona. Cristina must have picked up on it because she placed a hand on Callie's arm and shook her head slightly.

"Officer Lewis, please tend to the perp and make sure that he doesn't do anything odd. I'll be right outside with Ms. Torres." And with that, the two women stepped outside, but not before Callie made eye contact with the blonde to make sure that she was okay. With a nod of her head, Callie trusted her and made her way outside.

Officer Lewis escorted James upstairs and stood guard as he retrieved his belongings. As the two men made their way downstairs, James stopped short of the door and turned towards Arizona which caused Officer Lewis to place a heavy arm on his shoulder.

Arizona looked between the two men and then, nodded towards the officer to let him know that it was okay and James slowly made his way over to his wife.

"Arizona," he began and when she didn't answer he continued, "I… I am so sorry for this. I didn't mean, I mean, I never meant to hurt you. You know that I love you, right?"

"I do." She answered in an almost whisper.

"And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this right between us again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I was," he rubbed his forehead, "I was drunk and I know that it's no excuse, but I was jealous. The thought of losing you was killing me and I took it out on you and I know that my apology isn't going to cut it this time…" He waited, expecting a response but Arizona stood quietly with her arms crossed.

"You've always told me that actions speak louder than words and for once, I actually understand that. So, I've decided to go to counseling. I know that I need help and I'm willing to do this for us."

"You need to do this for yourself, James. Not for us. We are not the problem. It's you and drinking and your insane idea that I would ever cheat on you. If you do this, you need to do it for you. Not for me."

"That's what I mean, for me. I know that I get crazy sometimes and it's never gotten this bad. I don't know what came over me. And then Callie showed up and I just lost it."

"Calliope is not the problem, James. She has nothing to do with this." Arizona was bold in her statement.

James noticed the protection in her voice and forced himself to stay in the moment. It still irritated the hell out of him that his wife was protecting that woman…

"I know, baby. I know." James took a step forward, reaching out which caused Arizona to step back and instinctively flinch. Officer Lewis noticed the movement and made his presence known also voicing that it was about time they left the premises. The couple looked over to him and James heeded his warning and stepped back again. "Will you at least give me the chance to make it up to you? I know that I can be better. I want to be better for you. I am a better man than this, Arizona. You know this." He pleaded his last statement and Arizona failed to answer him. She only watched as the Officer made his way over to her husband and escorted him out of the house.

Callie finished up her conversation with Cristina as she watched the Officer and James exit the house. Anxious to get back inside, she quickly said her goodbye's before making her way to the house.

James stopped directly in front of her, "May I say something to you, Callie?"

Her stance immediately shifted to that of defense, but she didn't speak a word.

He cleared his voice, noticing as Cristina made her way beside the Latina. "About last night, I am truly sorry. I've never in my life acted out that way and I just wanted to apologize to you because you didn't deserve it. As I told Arizona, I am going into counseling and I do hope that someday soon we can put this behind us."

Staring into this man's eyes, Callie silently made her decision before turning to Cristina, "I'm going to check on Arizona." She side-stepped James and made her way inside. She had heard his words, but failed to see the truth behind it in his eyes. Calliope was a people reader and what she saw in his eyes were complete lies. Whatever he had said to Arizona, she could almost bet that they were lies, but she would not voice that opinion to the blonde. Already, she was treading on thin ice and she would not be the one to break that ice.

Her first priority was to make sure that Arizona was both safe and well and that was the only thing on her mind.

She walked in and stood in the door way watching Arizona. The blonde looked broken, but she knew if Arizona was to see her she would quickly change her posture and attitude. Callie knew she needed to have a break down, no matter how small, she knew she needed to let it out. So, even though she wanted to rush to Arizona's side she just sat back and watched as Arizona backed into the couch, sat down, put her head in her hands, and began to cry. After five minutes of watching this, she walked in slowly and sat down on the couch beside Arizona. She watched as Arizona flinched and sat up trying to wipe away her tears. Callie just pulled Arizona carefully into her and let her break down again. She carefully ran her fingers through her hair careful not to pull on her stitches.

"Arizona, are you scared of him?"

"Yes and no."

"Do you think you need to get a restraining order?"

"What?" Arizona was shocked that Calliope even suggested this. James was her husband. Callie just watched as the shock spread over her face.

"Arizona, he did this to you. You need to protect yourself. Did you even press charges?"

"No, Calliope. I did not."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

A/N: Well, here we are, back with another update. I was told to let you all know that Brenna says that she is soooo sorry for not being around, but as you know, life gets in the way sometimes. So here's Chapter 10. We do hope that you enjoy it and know that, in due time, you will get what you all are so patiently waiting for. From the both of us, thank you all for reading. We really do appreciate your feedback, comments etc..We may not reply, but know that we are reading and taking your words in. We love our readers! Thank you, again!

**Chapter 10**

"Arizona, you didn't press charges?" Callie asked, holding back the anger that was growing inside of her. Of all the things in the world that could have gone wrong, this was definitely one of them. It meant that Arizona was falling for his lies.

"No, Calliope, I didn't. He is my husband!" The blonde almost yelled.

"Arizona, he beat you! I watched as he literally choked you. He threw you around. Those scars, those bandages are because of him! How could you not press charges?" Callie yelled with a pleading tone.

"You don't think I know that?" Arizona yelled back before taking in a heavy breath and closing her eyes. "Can we please just drop this? It's been a long day and I'm tired." And with that, the blonde headed to the guest bedroom, leaving Callie standing in the middle of the room alone.

Callie really just couldn't understand how Arizona could go without pressing charges. That man beat her, he did all these awful things to her, how could she even think about believing his lies? What if he did it again? Callie didn't know what to do, but in that moment she did all she could, which was vow to herself to always be there for her friend no matter what. She would try to make Arizona see that she deserved more than that. She deserved real love and to be treated like a queen.

While Callie was pacing the living room she heard a knock on the door and before she had a chance to open it she watched as her soon to be ex-husband walked through the door. Callie looked at him, had he really just walked in her house like he still lived there? Granted he did knock, but that didn't mean anything. Callie mind immediately wondered back to why Arizona couldn't let James go. It wasn't easy to let go of Javier, but she did it and all he did was cheat. He had never laid a hand on her.

"Hey Callie."

"Javier."

"Callie, baby…"

"No Javier, do not baby me. I do not want to hear that shit. I don't have time for it." She replied, her voice laced with anger, confusion and most of all, defeat.

"Callie I'm here for you. I've missed you."

At hearing his last words, everything drained from the Latina, but anger. "I don't care what you think you missed. It wasn't me. You should have thought about everything before you started fucking some whore."

"Callie…" he began but was quickly cut off.

"What, Javier?" Arizona overheard Callie yelling at the man. They may have just gotten into a small argument but she didn't care. Callie was her friend and she was going to be by her side though every step of this divorce. Arizona walked and stood in the door frame. Her eyes followed Callie as she paced back and forth.

"Calliope, can I get some help in here please?" Javier looked at Arizona and flinched. He had never seen anyone so bruised and hurt in his life. He couldn't believe some man had the audacity to do such a thing to a woman. What kind of man was he really? He knew he messed up, but he would never lay a hand on Callie. He watched as Callie turned, gave him a look, and walked toward Arizona, defeated.

Arizona grabbed Callie's arm after seeing the defeated look in her face and took her up the stairs to the guest room. She stopped when they got in the room, sat Callie down on the bed, and walked over to close the door. She sat down beside Callie and watched the woman's face go from defeated to a blank stare.

"Callie."

"Yes, Arizona?" The Latina answered without so much as looking at her friend.

"Are you ok?"

"No, not really," Arizona was starting to worry about this blank stare. She had never seen Callie shut down like this, but she could tell Callie was used to it. She knew this had to be Callie's way to protect herself. Arizona reached out with her hand and put it on Callie's drawing circles in a comforting way. She felt Callie relax and watched as a single tear rolled down her face before she began talking again.

"Every time I look at him, all I can think about is him with another woman. I don't even know the woman. Then again, I look at him and see the man I fell in love with and I want to be in his arms. As soon as that thought is over, its right back to him with someone else." Callie's tears began to flow and Arizona reached up to pull her down to her and held her tightly as she cried. She realized how much she hated seeing her Calliope cry and she wanted more than anything for this woman to smile again.

"Calliope, stay in the room again with me tonight. I'll take Javier some blankets and a pillow since he is sleeping on the couch. I'll handle him, it is the least I can do since . . . you know . . . everything you have done." Callie started to protest but Arizona quickly shut her down. "Calliope, blankets are not that heavy and neither is a pillow. I can handle this." She placed a light kiss on top of Callie's head and went to do what she needed to.

Arizona made her way to the hall closet and grabbed a semi light blanket and the first pillow she saw. Closing the door, she made her way to the top of the stairs where she could see Javier sitting on the couch watching TV. For a moment, she let herself remember how many times she had seen this exact scene just in different situations. Now, she was bringing the man a blanket and a pillow for him to sleep somewhat comfortably on a couch that he once called his own. Not that Arizona agreed with his actions at all, but she couldn't help feeling some kind of sympathy for a love lost. She, too, had a feeling of what the man was going through.

As she made her way to the end of the stairs, Javier turned to look at her and stood immediately, making his way to her side. He glanced to the top of the stairs, where Arizona briefly let her eyes follow, and then down to the blanket and pillow she held between them.

"These are for you," she spoke as she handed them over.

Slowly, he reached out and took the bedding into his own hands. "Is she okay?"

Arizona tilted her head to the side for a moment and she could read nothing but genuine concern on his face. For a moment, she even contemplated answering his question even though she felt as though it wasn't really any of her business. But they were both her friends and she was always one to 'fix' things. People. She loved to fix people.

"You know, with everything going on, I think that she's handling the situation as best she can." The blonde stated before crossing her arms and allowing her shoulders to drop.

"I know that I fucked up, Arizona. Believe me, I do. And I know that she'll probably never forgive me for what I've done, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about her, you know? I just… It sounds so stupid when I say it aloud. How can I say that I care about her and cheat on her, right?" He looked to Arizona for conformation, but only found her standing and staring back at him. Her emotion was hard to read. He sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair. "I know she doesn't want to talk to me, but I just… I need to know that she's okay."

Arizona nodded with affirmation and spoke, "I can't tell you when or if she'll forgive you, Javier. I can tell you that you hurt her pretty badly and she's… it's going to take time for her to get over it. So just… give her some time. Let her work out her feelings because right now, she's confused." She stopped herself before saying anything more and let the words sink in.

Arizona watched as his eyes raked over her own body. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious and so she shrunk into herself. "How are you, Arizona? I know that you and Callie are taking care of one another, but we were once friends too, you know? He did a good number on you."

She swallowed harder than she wanted as she instinctively took a step back, "I'm okay."

Javier ducked his head as he tried to catch her gaze, "You know, I may be an asshole when it comes to relationships, but I'm a pretty good friend. If you ever, you know, want to talk or something…"

As his words trailed off, Arizona smiled slightly and nodded, "Thank you, Javier." Looking back up the stairs, she started to back track her previous path. "I should probably get back to Calliope."

"Of course," he nodded, "Good night, Arizona. And thank you, for taking care of her."

"We're taking care of one another." She smiled. "Good night, Javier."

A shadow sat across the street from Calliope Torres' house and watched as the two silhouette's stood in the walkway, apparently having conversation. The shadow watched as the two people dispersed into their own directions and soon, the lights were out. Looking up to the second floor, studying the house, the shadow finally made its way across the darkened street and to the house.

Javier had been tossing and turning all night. Though he had loved working for Mr. Torres, it seemed somewhat harder now as he was no longer with Callie. Walking into her childhood home and seeing pictures of her throughout the years only brought back the memories of what he had done and even more painful memories of what he had lost. But he would do his job because in all honesty, he loved what he did for a living. He loved the freedom it gave him. Not to mention, traveling was a big bonus.

He would constantly sit up and just watch the stairs, knowing that Callie would always make her way down the stairs in the middle of the night for a glass of water or a small snack. It was something he had come to love about her. He knew it was idiotic for him to be sitting in wait for his soon-to-be ex-wife to possibly appear at the top of the stairs, but a part of him couldn't help it. He wanted so badly to just talk to her and know that she was okay. Shaking his head, he heard Arizona's words replay and he made the conscious decision to give Callie the time that she needed. For fear that if he pushed her, he would only cause more damage than he had already.

As he laid his head on the pillow, his eyes fell shut and sleep finally began to overtake him.

Javier jerked awake and looked around. He hadn't known how long he had been asleep, but looking towards the window he could see that the sky was still darkened. Squinting, he heard a small noise coming from the kitchen area. Throwing the blanket to the side, he rose to his feet and made his way around his home in the dark. Again, there was a noise, only this time it was a little louder. Slowly, he made his way back over to the couch and grabbed for his .9 mil berretta, silently flicking the safety off and stood in wait.

Someone was breaking into Callie's house.

He watched from the opposite side of the wall as a shadowed figure slowly made its way, clumsily, through the house. Crouching down a bit, he cautiously started to move around the wall and just as he did, the assailant noticed him and Javier drew his gun.

"Stop right there." He voiced in a calm manner, hoping not to wake the girls who were asleep upstairs.

The man never said anything and before Javier knew it, his back was being slammed against the wall and his gun had flown across the room. Momentarily stunned, Javier felt a blow to the face which only brought him back to the moment. With one hand held above his head, he swung as hard as he could with his left hand and connected with the man's jaw, causing him to stumble back. The space created allowed Javier to regain his footing and as he did, the man bent down and tackled him to the ground. Landing on his back with one knee up, Javier used his leg pent between them to flip the man onto his back and gain the upper hand. The two fought back and forth for a moment before Javier felt himself crashing into the coffee table. Quickly looking towards the stairs, Javier scrambled to his feet and just as he rose to his feet, he saw the man's face.

"James? What the fuck?" The anger inside him rose so quickly, he almost had no time to register the burning within his veins. This man had beaten the hell out of Arizona and now, he was breaking into Callie's house. God knows what he was planning to do to the both of them. Protective instinct kicked in and before Javier knew it, he was once again, on top of James and beating the bloody hell out of him.

The only thing that brought him out of his blind rage was the sound of a woman's voice from the stairs.

"Javier!" Callie screamed as she held onto Arizona, who was now trembling.

He stopped himself in mid swing as he rose to his feet, bringing James along with him. Hooking one arm behind back and the other around his throat, he assured the two women that everything was under control and told Callie to call the cops.

Callie let go of Arizona and quickly ran up the stairs retrieving her cell phone and dialing 911. She reported the break in and altercation giving them the address and hanging up, the phone conversation ending as quickly as it began. Callie clutched the phone and walked back toward the staircase. Everyone pretty much in the same position she left them in. Arizona was staring at her husband in utter shock. Javi still had James in his grasp firmly even though he was squirming. James was looking into his wife's eyes with a look Callie couldn't even place. She wasn't sure if it was guilt, fear, or threatening. Either way, Callie wasn't going to leave her to deal with it alone. She walked down the few stairs, lightly and subtly placing her hand on Arizona's back.

James made an advance to break the hold that Javier had expertly placed on him as he looked at his wife. "Arizona…"

"Don't even speak her name." Callie retorted in a sense of calm anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" James spat which only caused Javier to tighten his grip around the slightly taller man's neck.

"Who do I think I am?" Callie's anger was rising and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arizona standing, completely stoic, and never taking her eyes of James. "You break into MY house and you have the audacity to ask me who the hell I think I am?"

"You don't know how lucky you are, bitch. If Javier wasn't here, I swear to god, I would make you pay for coming between my marriage."

"Hey!" Javier yelled, "Watch your fucking mouth."

"What? You think you're some kind of saint? You're the one who cheated on your wife. If it wasn't for you, none of us would be in this fucking predicament!" James looked to Arizona and his anger could be felt throughout the small space between the four of them. "You swore to me, Arizona. I told you I was getting help and you fucking swore to me that you weren't sleeping with this bitch!"

"I am not sleeping with her!" Arizona yelled once she finally found her voice. Callie slowly rubbed calming patterns up and down her back, "You don't have to explain yourself to him, Arizona. Not anymore. He lost that privilege when he put his hands on you."

"Oh and you're just Mrs. I know everything, aren't you?"

"I know that you're a dumbass for thinking you could even get away with whatever you were trying to do. I also know that when you asked for my forgiveness outside of your house, you were lying. I don't trust you, James. I didn't trust you then and I don't trust you now. But you know what? When Arizona didn't press charges on you, I got angry, but I thought that maybe…. Just maybe she knew you a little better than I did. Apparently, I was wrong. You're the scum of the fucking earth. You deserve everything that's coming to you."

Arizona flinched at the sound of Callie's every word. Her head was telling her to run. Run out the door and never look back, but her feet would not comply. And so she stood in her place, watching, listening as the one person who she thought would be a part of her forever and the one person who she'd come to know as her savior fought it out with words. She knew that Callie was right. She should have pressed charges. If she would have, none of this would be happening. Honestly, she never thought that he would go to these lengths. When he stood before her, promising to get help, she saw the man that she fell in love with; the man who had promised her forever. But standing before her now was the same monster that had all but tried to kill her without so much as a second thought.

As she stood lost in her own thoughts, the words being spat only cut her deeper and deeper. So much so that she failed to remember to breathe. The air around her was thicker, the act of breathing was harder, and she felt herself getting lightheaded.

"You are nothing to me, Arizona. Do you hear me? NOTHING! I will never forgive you for this." James yelled at the top of his lungs and suddenly, she felt just that. She felt as though she was nothing. Insecurity was eating away at her like a fast spreading virus. She felt Callie place a hand on her and step in front of her, trying to block her from the words that were being spat at her, but the damage had already been done. Arizona Robbins was broken beyond repair.

"And you?" James looked to Callie, who was now standing protectively in front of his wife, "Someday, somehow, you are going to pay. You will pay for everything you've done."

Instinctively and almost out of body, Arizona placed a hand on Callie's arm from behind the Latina as to somehow try to protect her from the venomous words of her husband. Javier, being fed up with James' attacks on his soon-to-be ex-wife, threw James up against the wall and tightened his grip on him. Callie picked up her phone and called Cristina to see if she was on duty. Cristina's phone went straight to voicemail signifying that she was indeed on duty. After about five minutes of no one moving Javier could feel the sweat getting thick on his hands and James could also feel this knowing he could gain some leverage for it and take at least a swing at the man holding him. And if he was lucky, a lunge at the woman standing between him and his wife. James wiggled a little and Javier, anticipating the move, slammed James's face into the corner of the doorframe, giving him just enough time to readjust. He slammed James onto the ground and dug a knee firmly in between his shoulder blades, at the same time pulling his arms behind his back so he couldn't move.

Before anything else could happen, Cristina came barging into the back door gun drawn followed by her partner, Officer Fields, and Officer Lewis. Cristina went straight to Callie's side, never taking her eyes off her. Her best friend had been through so much in these past couple of weeks. As strong as Callie was she knew everyone had a breaking point. Officer Fields moved Javier and slapped handcuffs on James as Officer Lewis stepped forward to help her get him up. They walked him outside and put him in Officer Lewis's car with his partner. The two left taking James back to lock up. Officer Fields went back inside to help Cristina, who unlike usual had put aside her job for the moment to comfort her friend.

Cristina looked at the way Callie had been standing in front of Arizona as she entered the house, it was protective. Even though Cristina had witnessed and been a part of the case that had Arizona appearing the way she was, she couldn't think of a reason for Callie to be that way. The way she stood there seemed almost instinctual. Even as Cristina stepped toward them she seemed to keep her body between hers and Arizona's. Soon they had to get the actual questioning out of the way and head back to the station. So after questioning Callie from a friend's point of view, she got to business. Before long Cristina was leaving and Callie was walking her to the door with Arizona and Javi not too far behind her. As Cristina walked out, Callie got her attention.

"Oh, and Cristina, I want to press charges. I do not want him to get away with this." With that and a solemn nod from Cristina, she shut the door.

"Callie, I'm going to get a new lock for the door from Wal-Mart and I'll install it as soon as I get back. It looks like he messed this one up. My gun is lying over there on the floor. Hold onto it and try not to go to bed before I get back. I don't want anything happening again." Callie nodded and he grabbed his keys to walk the block to his car.

Callie studied Arizona as she turned around to face the smaller woman. She stood stoic as ever. That seemed to be the only look Callie was getting out of her lately. Every once in a while she would let some emotion show, but it was hardly a hint. Callie could only attempt to imagine what all Arizona was holding in.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Shouldn't have done what, Arizona?"

"You shouldn't have pressed charges." Callie watched as Arizona's face transformed from this blank state. Her eyes were filled with anger and even more, rage. Callie could honestly say she had never seen this look on the blonde before. It was actually a bit frightening to her, but Torres' never show fear.

"I shouldn't have pressed charges? Arizona, are you kidding me? Look at what he did to you and he just broke into my house. MY HOME, Arizona. The one place someone is supposed to feel safe. You can't honestly believe that he wouldn't do anything and that I should just let him roam free, can you?" Callie thought about what she just said as a look of pain crossed Arizona's face.

"You should NOT have pressed charges, Callie." Arizona crossed her and ran out the door.

Callie stood dumbfounded for a moment trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Callie? Arizona hadn't called her Callie since she answered her cell for her and her dad asked to speak with Calliope. At first Arizona called her that to pick on her, but then it just grew into a term of endearment. The fact that the blue-eyed woman called her by her nickname stung a little.

Then again, Callie was more concerned with the overall argument. Arizona couldn't possibly still believe James' lies, could she? Callie took into consideration that it was the man she loved, but after all of that, how could she believe him? Callie thought about this for a few seconds. She looked down, grabbed Javi's gun, clicked the safety on, stuffed it into the back of her jogging pants, and ran after Arizona. They may have fought and Callie may not understand the blonde, but it was the middle of the night. Arizona was her best friend and she wouldn't let anything happen to her. She walked to the street and looked up and down each side until she spotted Arizona to the left, walking probably as fast as she could without it hurting herself too much. Callie jogged hoping to catch up with her, but then thought better of it and slowed her pace. She knew Arizona needed time to cool off, so she decided to stay at a safe distance, just close enough to not let anything happen to her.

Arizona walked briskly hoping to clear her mind of everything that just happened. Yes she was mad, but no, she was not mad at Calliope. She was actually quite glad that Calliope had pressed charges. It was the right thing to do. If James was to break into her house there was nothing he wouldn't do. Arizona's reaction was simply what they called 'kicking the dog'. She couldn't stand up to James because of everything he had done to her, with him she was helpless, but with Calliope . . . She knew Calliope was a safe place, so if she was to take her frustrations out on her then she wouldn't get the crap beaten out of her.

'_Home, the one place someone should feel safe.'_ Calliope's words kept playing over and over in her head. Arizona thought back to the last 6 months of her marriage. She guessed she never really had a home. The only place she had felt safe since she was married was every time she was with her best friend, especially since her 'rescue'. The one place you should feel safe . . . home. In that case, for right now, her home was with her best friend. At least until she got back on her feet, she thought. After walking a bit longer, she began to feel tired and completely guilty. Callie may have been a safe place for her, but she still shouldn't have treated her that way. She began to think of reasons why Callie shouldn't forgive her and it hurt. That's it, she decided. She had to go back and apologize until she had Callie's forgiveness. Tears began to roll down her cheeks slowly as she turned around to walk the few blocks back to Calliope's house. She looked up and was suddenly face to face with the woman she wanted to see. She let her head fall and walked toward her slowly. When she got within arm's length she looked up into the woman's warm brown eyes, and before she could even began to apologize Calliope wiped away one of her tears and pulled her in for a hug. And there in street, they stood hugging while Arizona finally let it all out in Callie's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG-13 to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

A/N: Hey Ya'll we're back with another installment! Thank you for sticking with us even though we don't update that often. It's hard when life gets in the way. We went on our trip and had a blast, we even wrote for yall when we were on the plane. (You'll see that in an author note on the chapter we worked on.) I hope that you enjoy and you stick around for more! Much Love – BrennaAimee

**Chapter 11**

Arizona and Callie walked quietly back to Callie's place. When they arrived, Callie took Arizona by the hand and led her to the guest bedroom where they had been staying. She sat her down and went back downstairs to grab them something to drink. Walking back up the stairs slowly, she thought about the most recent events that had happened.

James broke in, he actually broke in. He was going to hurt her and Arizona. What would make someone do that? Callie understood that he was upset about what went down, but he brought it on himself. He had no right doing what he had been doing to Arizona for probably five months out of their seven month marriage. Callie really didn't understand how she was letting that happen. She knew she wasn't really letting him, but she stayed. She might have been scared. Callie just couldn't fathom living through that. Then she thought of how Arizona got mad at her for pressing charges, but Callie wasn't going to not press charges. She had to protect herself and her best friend at all costs.

Callie was more than happy that Arizona had finally turned around to come back to her house. She knew she was mad at her, but she also hoped that Arizona would understand that she was just trying to protect her. She wanted to make Arizona understand why she did it, but Arizona had just finally broken down. She trusted her enough to do that, and she didn't want to undermine her progress. They would talk about it, one day.

Callie took a deep breath and entered the room. Arizona finished changing into different night clothes and went to sit back down on the bed. Callie handed her the drink she had gotten her and sat down beside her. They fell into an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Arizona wanted to explain to Callie and Callie wanted to say something but on the other hand wanted to ignore the break down so that Arizona would be more comfortable.

"Callie . . ."

"Arizona, we don't have to talk about it. He's your husband I get it."

"No, Callie, you don't. Please I want to explain, just let me."

"Arizona, you have nothing to explain to me. You don't have to justify anything."

"Calliope, shut up, just shut up. I want to explain this, just let me." Arizona looked at Callie to see if she was going to protest but the Latina simply nodded. "I am not mad at you. Let me repeat, not mad at you. You have been amazing. I didn't press charges on him because he is my husband and I didn't know he was capable of anything like this. That is not the man I fell in love with. My James isn't capable of anything like this." Arizona stopped for a second to take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Callie lifted her hand and grabbed Arizona's rubbing small circles on the back of it to soothe the woman who was holding back tears.

"I guess he is capable of it, and I should have known. When he was younger, he used to get into a lot of trouble. One breaking and entering charge when he was sixteen, but I thought it was just a stupid teenage thing. He has always been violent in a way, even before I married him, but it was never directed toward me. He stopped and calmed down before we got married. I thought he had his temper under control. Was I ever wrong. I should have known Calliope." Arizona began to quietly sob and Callie pulled her in to cry on her shoulder again. "I should have pressed charges." She said repetitively through sobs. "I shouldn't have let him try to hurt anyone else. He could have hurt you. I'm mad at myself. I should have stopped him."

All Callie could do was stroke Arizona's back to calm her down and let her get it out. It hurt her so much to see the blonde going through this. Callie scooted back on the bed and up the already messy covers. She pulled Arizona down to her and let Arizona curl up to her body and on her arm. She played with Arizona's blonde locks until the blonde was able to breath normally again. About the time Arizona finally got close to sleep Callie felt her phone vibrate in her pajamas pocket. She pulled it out and answered the phone whispering and began playing with Arizona's hair again. Javi was on the other end of the line telling her to not worry about the noise downstairs that it was just him. Callie got off the phone and lay for a while.

"Arizona, I'm going to go talk to Javi and then take another shower, I'll probably sleep in my room tonight." She got up, walked around the bed, placed a kiss on the top of Arizona's head and walked out the door. She walked down stairs and sat at the bar staring out toward the pool. She watched as the moon danced across the water's surface. That was the only time Callie was at peace, when she was by water. The only noise she could hear was Javi banging around putting the new door knob on. She got up and fixed him something to drink. When the noise was over and she heard him kick his toolbox to the side, she walked to him and handed him the glass.

"Thank you, Cal." Callie nodded and tilted her head for him to follow her as she walked into the living room to sit on the couch. He did as she requested and followed. He walked around the couch and sat on the other side. He kept his eyes on his drink or on the floor. He didn't even know what to say to Callie anymore. All he wanted to say was how sorry he was, but he thought back on the conversation him and Arizona had had earlier in the night. He knew he had to give her space. He couldn't force her to forgive him and he wasn't even going to push. He could feel Callie's eyes on him.

"Javi," she said and lifted her hand to his face, rubbing her thumb over a sore spot on his eyebrow. Javi flinched back a little. "You're hurt." Javi let himself savor the slight contact he was getting.

"I'm fine; I didn't even know it was there." He sighed and put his hand over hers stilling it momentarily.

"Let me get you some ice, it's swollen." Javier nodded. Callie made her way to get ice and returned quickly putting it to his face. Javier nodded his thanks and looked her in the eyes, he could tell she was about to break. He leaned back into the couch and pulled Callie to him. She was reluctant at first, but she finally leaned into him. She wanted someone to hold her right now; she didn't even have the strength to fight. Javier wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. Callie let a few tears fall from her eyes, but never broke down completely.

"Callie, I understand you aren't ready to forgive me and you may never be, but I am here for you. I would want more than anything to be given a second chance with you, but I know what I did is unforgivable."

"Javi . . ."

"I won't ask you for that chance. I'm not even going to apologize anymore because by now I sound like a broken record. I want you to think back to the beginning of our relationship. We fell in love because we were best friends. We were there for each other. All I can do now is be here. I am still as protective of you as I have ever been, and that is why your father sent me to watch the house. You are still the best thing that ever happened to me and still my best friend and that will never change. I will be here to talk to you, or for you to break down with and honestly I will be lucky if you even let me be here for that. I'm supposed to stay here all week and if you want me to I can or I can go to the hotel. I know this is hard for you, for me to be here. If I go to the hotel you have to check in with me every hour, so your father still thinks I am here."

"I think it would be better if you weren't here. I don't think I can do this every night. We need space and Javi I don't think I can ever forgive you. Like you said we fell in love because we were best friends, after some time apart, I think I want to keep that. This, that we are doing right now, is comfortable. You are my comfort zone in a way. As far as us being together I don't see it happening. I want to go through with the finalization of our divorce. I want you to move on. I want you to be happy again. Do that, for me?"

"Cal, I will do whatever you want me to. For you, I will."

"Javi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I lie here a little while longer?"

"As long as you want."

Callie lay with Javier and they talked for about an hour before she went upstairs to her room. She pulled some clothes out of the dresser and got ready for her shower. She started her water and got undressed, letting the steam fill the room. She stepped in the shower and let the hot water run over her skin releasing some of her tension. Her thoughts began to race. She thought about Arizona so weak and so vulnerable curled up next to her crying. She couldn't stand Arizona crying, but she didn't have a choice. One of them had to be the strong one. What she was going through was nothing compared to Arizona's situation. Flashes of Arizona's battered body and her tears ran through her head like a scary movie. Callie began to cry, finally let everything out. After she did that not only those flashes set in, but she began to really feel the effects of her divorce. Even the strong one needed to break down. Callie showered and sobbed until the water ran cold. When she got out the tears stopped. The shower was her break down spot. She slipped into her clean pajamas and went into her room to get into bed. Laying down she already knew it was going to be a restless morning of sleep.

The next morning Arizona woke up before anyone else in the house. She decided to make breakfast, since Calliope had fixed hers the past couple mornings.

_(The following night)_

Arizona tossed and turned in her sleep. The sweat cascaded down the sides of her face, leaving her pillow damp and moist. Hands gripped the sheets and legs kicked frantically beneath already tethered covers.

She was having a nightmare.

Three nights ago, Callie had suggested that maybe the two of them sleep separately. Even though the Latina was more than comfortable sleeping beside the blonde, she also knew that she had to take some time to herself. So many things had happened within the past week in both of their lives and she needed the time to think, to breathe. Arizona reluctantly agreed, also knowing that maybe the two of them needed some space from one another. Things were somewhat tense at times and even though she didn't want to admit it, it seemed as though the two women were walking through the days without dealing with things happening around them. They never talked about James or Javier, they never mentioned the break-in and the only time they spoke about pain was when Callie would make sure that Arizona was taking her pain meds.

But three nights ago…three nights ago is when the nightmares began for Arizona. James, in all of his anger, haunting her. Every painful memory, every fear seemed to come to life when she would close her eyes. For the past two days, she had been on edge. She would snap at Callie for no reason, she was pissed off almost all the time, but she couldn't tell the Latina why. Callie already had enough on her plate and Arizona didn't want to burden her with more so she kept the dreams, the fears and the thoughts to herself.

"Noooooo!" Arizona's soul-crashing scream could most likely be heard to the end of the block. She sat straight up in the bed, her body rigid. Looking from left to right, she slowly began to calm her panicked heart as she realized that she was alone. She was alone and she was safe. Dropping her shoulders, she wiped her face with the back of her hand and noticed that silent tears were falling.

Just then, the door shot open and Callie stood, frantic, in the doorway. "Arizona? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

So much for keeping her dreams a secret.

Arizona sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "I'm fine, Calliope. Go back to bed."

Even in complete darkness, Callie could see that the blonde was everything but okay. Slowly, she made her way to Arizona's bedside and sat down beside her. "Hey, you're not okay. Talk to me."

At the touch of Callie's hand, Arizona stiffened and Callie immediately withdrew her hand. "Can we just… can we forget this happened? Please?" Arizona almost begged.

"Arizona, you just screamed bloody murder in the middle of the night. No, I can't forget this happened. Was it a dream? Did you see something?" Callie began to look around the completely dark room for some kind of answer.

"No!" The blonde's voice rose as she crawled out of the other side of the bed. "Calliope, I'm fine. Just stop asking, okay?"

Callie, quick on her feet, followed her into the hallway. There was no way she was going to let this go. Not now. Arizona had been nothing short of bitchy and completely short with her for the past couple of days and although it was two in the morning, Callie couldn't take it anymore. "Arizona, you are not okay…"

Before she could continue, Arizona spun around on her heels bringing Callie's stride to a halt, "Will you stop telling me that I'm not okay?"

"Will you stop telling me that you are?" Callie shot back.

The two women stood in the hallway, face to face. Callie could see the anger residing behind those blue eyes and she understood that Arizona was going through a lot, but she refused to let Arizona push her around. She honestly cared for this woman.

Arizona stood her ground for as long as she could before her tears began to slowly fall. Her shoulders dropped and an almost silent sob left her body. Before she knew it, Callie was standing in front of her, arms wrapped tightly around her body and she was leaning into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Calliope." Arizona sobbed as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Callie's torso. "I know I've been a super bitch for the past couple of days, but I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself and at James and," she sniffled as she leaned back to look into the brown eyes that had become her safety net, "I have so much anger in me, Calliope. So much and I don't know what to do with it. And I take it out on you. I shouldn't do that. I know I shouldn't…and then, these dreams started and…"

"Hey, hey," Callie soothed as she ran her hands up and down the blonde's back. Taking a hand, she slowly pushed a strand of blonde out of Arizona's face, "It's okay. I know it's been hard for you. You're dealing with a lot and you're very stubborn and want to do things on your own. If there's one thing I've learned about you, it's just that. So I get it. But you have to know that I'm here for you, okay? And when things like this start happening, instead of getting mad, you should tell me because even if I can't take them away completely, maybe I can do something that will keep them away for a while, you know?"

Arizona nodded as she stepped back and wiped away the last of the tears. "Thank you, Calliope. Really. Thank you. I don't deserve any of this. I've been nothing short of horrible to you and you've done nothing but try to help me."

"Arizona, stop apologizing." Callie spoke with a tilt of her head. She smiled and reached out to the blonde. Watching, Arizona slowly took the hand offered. "Let's try to get some sleep?"

"Callie?" Arizona questioned, causing Callie to stop and turn around. "Will you… I mean, I know we agreed that we needed space, but…"

Callie smiled at the blonde's sudden bout of shyness, "Screw the agreement."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

It had been two long and stressful weeks, but both women were driving themselves insane simply sitting around the house. So, the next best thing was for both of them to return to work full-time. Although Callie had been working a little from home, she needed to get back into the office and Arizona wanted to be out, interacting with people and doing her job. There were houses to sell and people looking to buy. She wasn't fully healed yet, but if she waited any longer, cabin fever was going to get the best of her. She'd been back to the doctor's and her ribs were healing faster than expected.

She was ready.

As she walked through the residence, she wore a smile on her face that would fool anyone who didn't really know her. That morning, she was ready to jump back in the swing of things, but now on her fourth house of the day, Arizona was beginning to doubt herself. She could see the couples trying hard not to stare at the fading bruises around her neck, but she pushed through them and sold two out of the four houses.

"The house is very modern; two years old, actually." Arizona spoke to the couple as they followed behind her. Still uncomfortable in certain situations, she stopped and allowed the couple to make their way into the kitchen. "All appliances are stainless steel and the counter tops are black granite. The entire kitchen is accented in white to bring out the white specs in the granite. Also," Arizona made her way over to the bar, "these stools were actually hand-carved by the previous owner. It's adds a nice touch to the space." She finished her speech with a smile that failed to reach her eyes. Her game wasn't back to par, but she was definitely getting there.

She watched as the couple made their way around the space in opposite directions. Standing by the door, she looked over more of the information on the house, just in case the couple decided they wanted to backtrack through a previous room of the house. Within a few moments, she looked up and noticed that the couple were both standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking directly at her. "Do you have any questions? Would you like to go through the…"

The husband, Mr. Thomas was the first to speak up, "We do, actually, but it's not really about the house…" He let his words linger.

"Oh." was the only reply Arizona could think to give. It wasn't the most professional, but it got the job done.

"Are you okay, Ms. Robbins?" The wife asked as she looked up to her husband for support.

"Of course, I am." The blonde answered and offered a small smile.

"It's just that," the wife began, but the husband finished her sentence, "well, you have bruises and we were just worried. If you need any help or anyone to talk to you, you know, we're here. My wife is actually a relationship counselor…"

Arizona took in a deep breath and raised a hand to stop him, "Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, I appreciate your offer, but I assure you, I am fine." Proud with her answer, Arizona looked down as she straightened out her blazer before looking back up and putting on the biggest smile she could muster.

"It's just that I've seen these kinds of…bruises before. And I …" Before Mrs. Thomas could continue, her husband grabbed her softly by the arm and leaned into her, "Honey, if she says she's fine than she's fine." He offered a comforting smile to Arizona.

Arizona stoically locked her eyes on his hand, which was still softly gripping his wife's arm. It was the smallest of things, but it caused a big reaction within her. A small touch and a look supposed to comfort her did just the opposite. She could feel her body slowly start to shake and she willed herself to keep calm until she could get out of there. She had one more house to show, but she was sure someone could take over for her. The one thing Arizona needed was to get out of the public and into a place where she felt safe. She needed to go home.

"Well, we are definitely interested in this piece of property," Mr. Thomas spoke with a quick change of subject, "If you don't mind, though, we'd like to take the night to think it over and we'll give you a call tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Arizona spoke. As much as she loved selling houses, her mind was anywhere but making the sale. The only thing she could think of was hopping in her car and speeding home, getting inside and locking the door behind her, maybe a glass of wine and some music. She needed calm more than she needed to sell this house. She followed the couple out to the front of the house and after locking up, she turned to them and handed out her card, "My office number is there and also my cell, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Ms. Robbins. We'll be sure to give you a call tomorrow." Arizona watched as the couple entered their vehicle. Smiling as Mrs. Thomas gave a friendly wave, she looked on as they took off down the road. Sighing to herself, she got into her own car, making sure to call and set up the next showing with Barbara Stratford before making her way home.

Arizona sat in the living room of Calliope's house. Yes, she had been staying there and it seemed very permanent, but she couldn't bring herself to call this her 'home' just yet. Though, she was very grateful to Callie for allowing her to stay. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she felt safest behind these walls with the Latina, and moving out on her own just didn't seem right at the moment. Not to mention, she'd be scared shitless in a house all alone.

Turning the music up on the home stereo, Arizona walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of white wine. Taking a sip, she breathed out and looked around. It was only three-thirty in the afternoon and she had a few hours before she would start dinner.

Smiling to herself, she began looking around the kitchen, making a mental note of what she would need. It had become a routine for the two women, Callie would make breakfast before work and Arizona would make dinner because she was usually the first one home.

A couple of hours later, Arizona was dancing with her third glass of wine and taking her time making dinner. Looking at the clock, she realized that it was almost six p.m. and Callie would be home soon. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living area to change the song on the stereo before making her way back into the kitchen. While stirring the sauce for the pasta, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Arizona, hey." Callie's voice rang from the other end of the line.

"Hey! You on your way home?"

"Actually, that's why I was calling. It seems as though I have to stay here a bit longer. I should be home by seven thirty at the latest, but we have an emergency meeting."

"Oh okay," the blonde tried to hide her disappointment behind a smile, "well, dinner is about to be ready. Want me to put it in the microwave for you?"

"Sure thing. Thank you, Arizona and I'm so sorry. I'll be home soon, I promise."

The two women said their goodbyes and Arizona stood, alone, looking around in the kitchen. An hour and a half. She could survive an hour and a half alone at night.

Sitting at the island with her half empty glass of wine, the blonde picked at her plate and slowly ate her dinner. She couldn't help but watch the clock as the minutes ticked on slower than usual, or so she thought. After thirty long minutes and finally finishing her dinner, the clock ready six forty-five. The thought of Calliope coming home soon made the blonde a bit giddy. She wasn't sure whether it was the wine or just the fact that she missed the Latina, but either way, the thought made her happy.

Deciding to wash her dishes by hand, Arizona stood over the sink, lost in her own thoughts and mindlessly scrubbing at an already clean plate. Out of nowhere, the sound of a loud bang brought her out of her thoughts and caused her to drop the plate in the sink. Her body immediately stiffened and though her head was willing her to move, her body refused to listen. Closing her eyes, she began a bout of labored breathing and before she knew it, tears were slowly making their way down her face. Placing her hands on the sink, she looked down and silently berated herself for being so stupid. It was probably just a car door or something, she thought to herself. Even with all of the personal pep talks and breathing exercises, she still couldn't shake the feeling of fear that ran through her. Chills made their way down her spine only heightening her fear.

She had to be strong. She had to overcome this feeling. James was in jail, this she knew, but it still didn't stop her from reacting as though he weren't. Slowly, she turned around, hands still on the sink to brace herself and silently whispered encouraging words to herself. "You can do this, Arizona. Simply walk into the living room and make sure everything is okay. You're most likely overreacting. The doors and windows are locked. You're safe. You are safe." She repeated the last words before timidly making her way through the kitchen and into the living area. Pulling the sheer curtains back from the window, she looked around the outside perimeter and realized that the neighbors across the street were having company. Sighing to herself, she let the curtains go and took a seat on the couch, placing her head in her hands.

This was ridiculous, she thought as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Calliope would be home soon and she would no longer be alone. As much as she could try to be brave about the situation, a part of her still wanted nothing more than to witness Callie walking through that door. Again, she yearned to feel safe.

After twenty more minutes of busying herself with cleaning up the kitchen, she heard the front door open and stiffened but soon relaxed when she heard Callie's voice ring out through the house.

"Arizona? It's me. Sorry I'm so late. Ugh, work ran late and that meeting got out of hand," Callie spoke as she made her way through the house and into the kitchen, "I had to handle it and before we knew it, it was…" she let her voice trail off as she watched Arizona standing over the sink. "Hey, you okay?"

Arizona nodded and turned around to offer a smile. She didn't want to seem over excited, but she couldn't explain how happy she was that Calliope had made her way home.

"How was your day?" Callie asked, taking a seat at the island.

"Interesting, to say the least. Are you hungry?" Arizona asked avoiding Callie's gaze and question, already starting to take the food out and dish up a plate for the taller woman.

"Starved. I haven't eaten since noon." Callie smiled when Arizona placed the plate in front of her. "This smells so good."

"Doesn't taste too bad, either." Arizona smiled and watched on as the Latina semi-devoured her dinner. "Wine?"

"Arizona, are you spoiling me?" Callie asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all. Just happy to have you home. That's all." She couldn't hide the emotion that hid behind her eyes as well as she'd wanted, but she'd hoped that Callie hadn't caught on.

"Hey," Callie sat her fork down and rose to her feet, "what's up? Talk to me." Callie grabbed Arizona's hand wanting her to look at her.

The sincerity in Callie's voice caused the blonde's tears to fall before she could even stop them. Turning on her heels, she lay her head on her friends chest and allowed herself to let out all of the emotion that had built within her throughout the day.

Callie slowly walked them into the living room and sat them both down on the couch. Pulling back from Arizona, she wiped a wave of tears away before speaking, "That bad, huh?"

"It wasn't even bad. Nothing that happened today should have made me feel this way. I feel so…helpless."

"You aren't helpless…Tell me what happened?"

Arizona sniffled a bit and took the tissue Callie handed her. "Well, I was at work and I was showing my third house. Things were going good until the couple noticed the bruises on my neck and immediately asked me if everything was okay. I handled myself well, or at least, I think I did. But then, he softly grabbed his wife by the arm to get her to stop asking me questions, you know? And I froze. I didn't know what to do. I mean, one single, tiny gesture brought back so many memories for me and it took me a moment, but I got it under control. I immediately needed to be safe. So, I called Barbara and gave her my last showing and I came home."

"Oh, honey," Callie supportively rubbed her hands up and down Arizona's shoulders.

"And then, you called and told me that you were going to be late. I had dinner and as I was washing my dish, I heard this loud bang and I froze. It took me a while to get myself to a place where I was brave enough to check out where the sound came from. Turns out, it was just a car door across the street…," Arizona's shoulders slumped as she leaned back into the couch, "It's so stupid, Calliope. I am a very capable, very independent woman. Or at least, I was. And now, I can't even stay at home by myself or be at work without freaking out. I can't live like this." She finished the statement with a shake of her head.

"Arizona, it's okay. Things like this are going to happen. Certain movements, certain sounds are going to trigger memories for you for a long time. It's natural. You shouldn't feel bad about it. And if you're not ready to go back to work, you don't have to. I would rather you feel safe and have the time to fully heal than to watch you throw yourself back into things and have them stifle your recovery. Let me take care of you."

Arizona looked over to the woman beside her and Callie offered her a smile. "Really, It's not a big deal. Besides, I love taking care of people. I always have and it will give me something else to focus on besides the tornado that has become my life."

"You don't have to do that, Calliope. I can do this. I just….I need to get back into the swing of things."

"Well, while you're getting into the swing of things, I'll take care of you. Until then, you're going to focus on getting better and realizing that he can't hurt you anymore. Once you feel safe enough and strong enough, you can go back to work."

"Is that an order?" Arizona asked, wiping her puffy eyes.

"Actually, yes, it is." Callie laughed and Arizona joined in.

"Thank you, Calliope, really. I don't know what I would do without you."

Arizona leaned in and wrapped her arms around her friend, reveling in the feeling of security she received in Callie's arms. Callie's arms were her safe place and she knew with being able to be there, she would get better. No matter how long it took, she would focus on getting better and she knew that somehow, things would work out because no matter how many times she stumbled, the woman beside her wouldn't allow her to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

A/N: Parts of this chapter were literally written together, both co-authors on a plane. Yep, it was a trip. Same laptop and everything *OMG* lol btw WE LOVE PUERTO RICO! Just sayin.

Chapter 13

It had been two months since Arizona's incident at work. The first month Arizona had stayed home and busied herself with cleaning and other things. For a while she tried to stay in the house as much as possible, only going out when absolutely necessary. She couldn't take the looks and pity. That wasn't her. Finally with Callie's help, she grew more comfortable with going out. The girls began going out to dinner or grocery shopping together, small things that made Arizona feel normal. After a while the bruises faded, for the most part, and two weeks ago Arizona decided she was well enough to go back to work.

She felt on top of the world. Most of her wounds were healed and the ones she had left were easily covered with light make-up. The blonde was slowly getting back to her perky self. Of course, there were still hard times and weak moments. There were moments when all Arizona could think about was her husband. After everything, he still weighed heavy on her mind. He was the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with and sometimes, she even found herself longing to feel him beside her. The bad moments were hell, but it was the times no one else saw that had Arizona all bent out of shape. Their good times were amazing.

As hard as it was, Arizona became more independent and tried to think less about James. She really just hoped the man was OK and that he was working through his issues. She knew she had to forgive him, but that began with having to forgive herself first. It was a work in progress.

She started going to therapy and with every session, she began working through the memory of that night. She really didn't want to go, but Calliope had suggested it and it seemed like there was nothing the blonde wouldn't do for the Latina. In truth, the more she went the better she felt. Just getting her feelings and thoughts off her chest helped more than she ever thought possible. Some sessions ended in tears but when she walked out of that office, she felt lighter. As much as she didn't want to do therapy at first ,she couldn't thank Callie enough for convincing her to go. She needed someone to talk to. She didn't want to put the burden on the woman she already considered her strength.

The sessions coupled with Callie's never-ending support, Arizona found herself legitimately happier. She was finally smiling and it reached her eyes causing them to sparkle like never before. Everyone had taken notice. Even Calliope had commented telling her how she had never seen her eyes shine like that. Arizona knew she hadn't felt like this in years. She was happy, healthy, and for the first time in a long time she felt completely safe, mostly in thanks to the beautiful woman she was staying with.

Arizona soon found herself to be completely comfortable at work. The stares and glances had died down and were damn near extinct. She finally enjoyed her job again, thoroughly. She loved setting people up in homes, even more so when children were a part of the family. The kids were the main reason the job was so special, making them happy was of high importance to her.

Arizona walked back into the office to finish up some paperwork on the last house. The family consisted of two moms and three tiny humans, a beautiful family. Arizona sat down at her desk and began processing the paperwork.

"So did the family enjoy the Anderson place?" Arizona heard a voice over her shoulder.

"Yes, very much actually. They loved that all the kids would have their own rooms. The pool and play area were just icing on the cake. It was a automatic sale." She beamed.

"I'm sure it had a lot to do with the agent."

"Mark, I'm sure the house sold itself."

Mark moved around to look her in the eyes. "Maybe it did, but I believe it still had a little to do with the beauty that helped represent the place." Arizona looked up briefly and chuckled before focusing back on the papers in front of her. "Anyways, I brought your boss a new property. It was too far for any of my agents liking. It's actually close to yours and Callie's place. You may get it."

A blush flooded Arizona's face at Marks initial statement. "Maybe I will, I would love to have a couple properties closer to home." Arizona said trying to keep her blush hidden, flipping through her papers.

Mark put his arms on each side of her chair from behind. "You know, you've been glowing lately. It's an absolutely beautiful look on you. Maybe you would let me appreciate that beauty more and accompany me to dinner?"

Arizona's mind starts racing. Her initial thought was that Mark was a really gorgeous man, but then her mind immediately rushes to the fact she was still married. Could she date someone? She was thinking of filing for divorce, but she hadn't told anyone. She wasn't sure if she could actually go through with it. And then, images of a certain beautiful Latina woman began to swim through her head which confused her more than just a small bit. It was because Mark was Callie's friend, right? That had to be it, but Callie would be happy for her finally getting out there again, wouldn't she?

The blonde must have sat there a little too long with a blank stare on her face because she was brought out of her trance by Marks voice. "If you don't want to its fine, I understand. You've been through a lot and it could be kind of early to be dating. I'll get going now." Mark gave an awkward shrug and began to turn around slowly.

"Mark," Arizona stopped him by placing a soft hand upon his forearm. "I'd love to go to dinner with you. I'm sorry about that. My situation is a little complicated, but I guess you know that already." Smiling, she placed her pen down on the desk. "How does Friday night sound to you?"

"Beautiful and decisive, points for you Robbins. Friday is perfect. I'll pick you up at 7."

Arizona got off work and started on her way home. She pulled in beside Callie's car and made her way toward the house. For some reason, the house looked uncharacteristically dark. She walked in and looked to the left where they have a dry erase board that they'd leave each other little notes on, mostly if they went out while the other wasn't around or was still asleep. Calliope did it to make Arizona feel safer in the house. Although Arizona didn't want any kind of different treatment, she loved how considerate Calliope was of everything. There was no note on the board. Maybe Callie was taking a nap.

Arizona ventured toward the kitchen to fix herself a celebratory glass of wine, all of her appointments had went well after the house with the tiny humans. She pulled a glass out of the cabinet, grabbed the white wine, and poured herself a healthy glass. She'd decided to go check on Callie before starting dinner. It was weird for her to be home earlier than Arizona, but then again it was her own firm and she could come and go as she pleased. Arizona walked toward the living room, but before she got to the stairs she saw her favorite person not making noise, not moving. Arizona didn't know how to handle the situation, so she did the only plausible thing she could think of.

"Calliope?"

Callie jumped slightly when she heard her name, but never turned around.

"Are you OK?" Arizona asked walking toward her slowly. Callie held her hand out to Arizona and pulled her around the arm of the couch. Sitting the blonde down beside her, she said nothing but handed her a stack of paper. Arizona gave her a questioning look and only received a nod in response. Arizona slowly unfolded the documents and allowed her eyes to scan over the black ink.

"So, it's over?"

"It is." The Latina answered looking down at the divorce papers.

"Are you OK with that?"

"I think I am now, more than I would have been before. I have an amazing person in my life to help me through it all." Callie looked over to the blonde and smiled, hoping to convey all that she could in one action. Arizona returned the gesture.

"So is this cause for celebration?"

"I think it is." Callie looked down to where Arizona had set her glass and raised an eye brow. "Looks like you're starting the celebration without me."

"I might have had a good day at work."

"Well then why don't you tell me about it when I get back." Callie laid her hand on Arizona's leg and stood up before walking into the kitchen. When she returned, glass in hand, she resumed her position and gently tapped Arizona's thigh, asking her to continue.

"Well I had four appointments today, starting out with a lesbian family with three children. The cutest little humans I think I've ever seen, might I add, pigtails and all. That sale was pretty much automatic, it was perfect for them. I made two more sales and one lady said she was still exploring her options, but by the time I made it back to the office, she had called back stating she wanted the property. All in all, an amazing day." The blonde finished, dimples popping.

"Well then let's celebrate the best way we know how." Calliope stood up and walked over to the entertainment center turning on the surround sound stereo and blasting the music. "Dance it out."

Arizona smiled as she took a sip of her wine before setting her glass down and walking over to Calliope. Her smile only grew wider the closer she got, taking the outstretched hand that the Latina was offering.

'When I dream, all I see

Is you and me, back when we were free

Doing ghetto dances, taking crazy chances

Oh, baby,

No one else will ever love you more than me

Open up your heart and let your soul be free

To love

Remember love…"

The two women laughed and danced as the song played on. Arizona found herself being twirled around and before she knew it, Calliope had her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and had pulled her in close as they swayed and laughed, celebrating what was possibly going to be a new beginning for the both of them.

Callie muttered something that caused Arizona to almost double over laughing and Callie quickly swayed them to the beat, moving in small circles around the living room and joined in on the laughter.

This was it. As much as she had thought about the moment when her marriage would be over, as much as she had cried over it, here she was with one of the most amazing people she had ever met. They were dancing in her living room, music on full blast and sharing a bottle of wine. Most of all, they were enjoying each other's company and in that moment, Calliope realized that maybe, just maybe everything would turn out just fine. Yes, she lost the man that she loved, not by choice, but he was lost none the less. She had witnessed something that she never thought she would ever see in her life and she'd had to fight, not only for herself, but for the woman who was now laughing hysterically in her arms.

'When people say she's so phony

It blows me away

cause they don't even know me

Where was they way back when

You was on the corners rappin'?

Oh baby,

No one else will ever love you more than me

Open up your heart and let your soul be free

To Love

Remember love…'

Love had been lost, but in that moment, she'd found the best friend she'd possibly ever had. One of the most amazing, the strongest, most loving and most considerate people she'd ever come to know. So if this was the end of one chapter and the beginning of another, she was more than happy to turn the page and begin again.

Arizona watched Callie's facial expression slowly drop as they playfully spun around the living room. Being around the Latina everyday, she had easily come to learn what her expressions meant and she could tell that Callie was losing herself in thought, but her eyes never wavered from the blonde's. Arizona smiled as she locked her arms loosely around the taller woman' neck and laughed, again about the previous moment. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away from the Latina and soon, her smile was, too, lost in the moment.

She felt something within her and although she couldn't quite make it out, it caused both of them to halt their movements and before long, the two were just standing, arms loosely wrapped around one another, eyes locked.

Arizona willed herself to step back and as she focused, she could see that there was a look in the slightly taller woman's eyes that she had never seen before. For the first time in months, she couldn't read Calliope, but what she could read was the small jolt of electricity that rapidly made its way through her body as she realized Callie's thumb had begun almost ghostly making small circles on her lower back.

Finally making her brain work, Arizona blinked once and then twice before clumsily stepping backward and relinquishing her hold on the raven haired woman. Callie watched as Arizona took a step back and noticed her stumble but before she could react to help her, the blonde had made her way over to the couch and downed the rest of her wine.

Callie, not really knowing what to do, went to sit down beside Arizona and downed her wine just as the blonde had. Neither understood what had just transpired between them. A silence had taken over the room, even with the music blaring. Both trying to think of something to say to change to subject, not that there was exactly a subject before.

"Here, I'll get us more wine." Callie popped off the couch and took Arizona's glass from her. She walked into the kitchen and sat the glasses down, her mind racing. She took the wine out and started to pour, zoning out as she did so, so lost in thought. "Mierda!" She yelled as she looked down and saw the liquid barely spilling over the rim. She picked the glass up and took a big drink, she needed it right now.

Arizona heard the Latina's exclamation and wondered what was wrong, though she couldn't pull herself to ask. Her mind was too focused on trying to work through what had just happened. Calliope walked back into the room and sat down on the couch.

"So," Arizona started with the only thing she could think of, "I have a date Friday night."

Callie's eyes widened; something that didn't go unnoticed by Arizona. But just as soon as the look appeared on her face it was gone. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Well, Mark is a really nice guy. He knows and understands what the situation is, so…"

"Mark, Mark Sloan? My friend Mark?" Calliope tried so hard to keep her jaw from hitting the floor.

"Yeah, he came to the agency today with a property for us, that I will probably get by the way, and asked me out." Callie felt something in her gut; something she couldn't quite place but after a moment it hit her. It was jealousy. Why was she jealous? It had to be because Arizona had gotten a date so soon after everything, right? I mean, it was her being protective, as she always had; looking out for the woman in question. Not that she couldn't look out for herself, but Callie had been there to protect her and had promised to do so until she was told to stop. It had nothing to do Arizona being with someone else. Wait, why was that even a thought in her head?

"Wait, you said Mark was a nice guy, do you know Mark like I know him?"

"Calliope, that's because you're his friend, it's not the same."

"Are you telling me I don't know my best friend?" The Latina could feel herself beginning to get angry. Why was she even mad about this? Why did she even care?

"Calliope, I really wanted you to be OK with this."

"Why does it even matter how I feel about it? It's your date." Calliope said as her voice rose an octave. She stood up, walked in the kitchen, poured more wine and downed it quickly. After a few moments of standing, palms against the island, guilt immediately flooded through her. She wanted to go back into the living room with Arizona; it was like she felt a pull toward the blonde woman and no matter what, she couldn't ignore it. Realizing that she couldn't fight it, she walked back into the living room.

"Arizona, I'm sorry. I'm glad you got a date and it's going well for you. I just… I don't know."

"It's OK, Calliope." Arizona let her dimples pop at the Latina's apology. The blonde hated fighting with Callie. Arizona stood and the Latina walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Arizona arrived home from work and went to the mailbox. She pulled out the mail with the yellow notification stickers on them that told her to notify the senders of her recent change of address. After reading, the blonde looked a bit confused. She had planned to walk over next door and get her mail. She was planning on putting the house up for sale so she was going to get a post office box, but obviously Calliope had taken the initiative to change her address for her. She knew the woman at the post office very closely. She was a childhood friend, besides they had been standing in the post office having the discussion. She smiled at the gesture.

As she walked in the house she flipped through the envelopes. Unlocking the door, she made her way into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. She separated her mail from Calliope's, making sure to throw out the junk. Obviously they hadn't checked the mail in a few days because the stack was a pretty decent size. When she got to the last letter she immediately noticed the yellow sticker across it, but that wasn't what her eyes were focused on. The writing that her name and address were in belonged to James.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Back at One

Author(s): y0ungalaska & BrennaAimee

Rating: Ranging from PG to M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. We own nothing but our ideas.

Summary: "It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out and all emotional once you know what it's all about."

Arizona awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone alarm beeping. Realizing that she must have been too tired to turn it off, she rolled over and quickly pressed the button on her phone to silence it. Her days off had come few and far between and when she got them, she cherished them dearly. This was one of those days.

Stretching the length of her bed, she made sure her body was fully awakened before throwing her legs over the edge. Looking over to her nightstand, she found the piece of mail that she had recently received the day before, yet couldn't bring herself to open. Grabbing the envelope, she took it with her downstairs as she set out to have her morning cup of coffee.

She may not know what the letter contained, but she thought that maybe she owed it to James and to herself to at least read it. After all, he was still her husband and though she had no intention of going back to him, a part of her still wanted him to get better.

Arizona made her way out back with a steamy cup of coffee in one hand and the unopened letter in the other. Taking a seat, she took a sip before sitting the cup down and simply stared at the envelope. What could he possibly want from me, she thought to herself as she took in a deep breath. Flipping it over, she ran her finger across the back, tearing the envelope almost in half and unfolded the one piece of paper it stored.

'My Dearest Arizona,

I know that you most likely don't even want to hear from me, but I can only hope that you'll take a moment out of your day to read this letter. It's been a while since we've had contact and I want you to know that I'm doing just as I said: I'm getting help.

I left things a bit…. Well, I did some things that I am not proud of and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Breaking into Callie's house was not one of my better times, but I want you to know that I regret every single moment. The look in your eyes was something that I never wanted to see when you looked at me. Fear. Fear of me. Of the man who was supposed to love and protect you.

I'm sure that Callie and Javier are ready to see me nothing short of executed, but I want them to know that I am truly sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean to scare anyone, nor did I mean to come off as a raging lunatic. That isn't me at all. And if anyone knows that it's you, Arizona. Being in therapy has taught me a lot. It has shown me that I have the tendency to let my own worst fears get the best of me. And that when I allow that to happen, I use alcohol to fuel the raging fire. I've given up alcohol all together and I'm in the stage where I need to make amends with the people that I've hurt. My first thought was always you. It took me a while to write this letter and even longer to send it for fear of your rejection. Even after all I've done, the only opinion of me that matters is yours.

What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I know that those words aren't enough and I know that I've said them so many times, they've become empty, but I truly am sorry. I am sorry for hurting you, for becoming this monster and allowing myself to abuse you the way I did. I'm sorry for doubting you, for losing sight of what was truly important to me, to us. I know that this will not make it right, but I at least have to try.

I don't want to make this harder for you as I'm sure you're getting back to some kind of normalcy but… This is me, the man you married and fell in love with, asking you if you can forgive me? I know that I can't expect it soon, but know that I will work day and night to show you how very sorry I am, Arizona. You are my wife and… Well, I love you.

So if you do in fact read this letter, know that I am working on bettering myself and praying that someday in the future, you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

We have a visiting day this Thursday and I know I may be asking too much, but if you'd like, you can come to the facility to see me. I'd love to hear from you.

Always,

James.'

Arizona slowly folded the letter and placed it down on the table before picking up her coffee and leaning back into the chair. She stared up at the morning sky and sighed. What did he want from her? The answer was now known. He wanted her forgiveness. But the question was, could she give it? Her mother had always told her that forgiving someone is not about giving them what they want, but about letting go of the past. It was about making things better for you, but after everything she'd been through, Arizona wasn't sure if she could grant his wish. Not yet anyway.

Placing the letter on the table beside her, Arizona made her way into the house and got herself ready for the day. Looking at the clock, she realized that it was merely 11 a.m. If she was going to forgive him and be done once and for all, she needed to do it in person. Opening the side-table drawer, Arizona pulled out a manila envelope and placed it in her purse. It was time.

Callie arrived home earlier than expected and as she pushed the door open, she called out, "Arizona?"

No answer. She figured that maybe the blonde had taken the day off to go and run a few errands. She had learned, living with Arizona, that she was a morning person. 'Early bird gets the worm, Calliope!' She smiled as the blonde's voice played in her head and let out a laugh.

After placing her things down and making her way through the house, Callie found herself in the kitchen. She quietly hummed one of her favorite tunes as she prepared a late lunch for herself. Taking her food outside with her, she made herself cozy on a chair by the pool and as she went to place her plate on the table beside her, she felt something.

Looking down, she noticed an envelope that had been addressed to Arizona and in the top corner it read, "Brentwood Correctional Facility." It didn't take her very long to recognize who it was from and before she knew it, her fingers were slipping the thin sheet of paper out of the envelope and unfolding it. She knew that this was none of her business, this wasn't addressed to her and Arizona would most likely fume with anger knowing that she had read her personal mail, but she couldn't help herself.

She did a speed read through and with every word her anger began to boil even more. How dare he? How dare this man write Arizona and ask for her forgiveness? How dare he even think that he was deserving of anything when it came to her? Reading further, her breath hitched as she saw him ask Arizona to come and see him. And then it dawned on her; Arizona went to see him. Anger boiling over, Callie harshly placed the letter back into the enveloped, food forgotten, and made her way into the house. She threw the letter down on the table as she began to pace the floor. Her thoughts couldn't be contained at the moment; she could barely even think straight. Her emotions were all over the place and even though she knew that she was wrong for reading her roommates mail, she felt justified in the way that she felt. This man broke into her house and tried to harm her. Not only her, but he hurt Arizona time and time again. Her thoughts were so loud, she failed to hear Arizona come through the front door.

"Callie?" Arizona asked after a few moments of watching the Latina pace a hole in the floor. So concerned about Callie, she didn't realize that her letter from James was sitting on the table.

At the sound of her name, Callie's head shot up and Arizona immediately recognized the look on her face. Anger. But why was Callie angry? Had she done something wrong?

"Callie… What's wrong?" Arizona asked as she made her way farther into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Callie spat before leaning down to pick up the letter. "This is what's wrong, Arizona."

Arizona let her eyes linger on the letter for a moment before looking back up to the woman standing in front of her. "It's not what you think…"

"Oh really? Not what I think? Because I'm pretty damn sure that he asked you to go see him and I'm pretty damn sure that you went."

Arizona put her hands up in defense. She couldn't lie to Callie and for a moment, she cursed herself for leaving the letter out in the open like she had done. She wanted to tell Callie about it after she'd gotten back. To tell her that she had filed for divorce and she had gone to serve James the papers, but the look in the Latina's eyes let her know that she was in for a fight. "Ok. I'm not going to lie to you, Calliope. I did go to see him, but I promise you it's not what you think. I…"

"He hurt you, Arizona!" Callie could feel the anger radiating out of her. She knew that the woman in front of her should be given the benefit of the doubt, that she should allow her to explain, but right now she couldn't do it. "Over and over again, he has hurt you. And I've been there. Every single time, I've been there for you. But I can't help you if all you're going to do is go back to him."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Arizona knew that Callie was mad and it was understandable, but the woman was reaching right now. She was obviously making assumptions and failing to let her explain. "I get that you're mad, ok? I get it. But you can't tell me what to do. You can't just… monitor my every move. I can take care of myself, Callie."

At the blonde's words, Callie's facial expression turned to one of complete shock and she too, threw her hands up. "Well, I'm sorry if me being a good friend makes you feel like I'm trying to run your life. By all means, I'll remember that the next time he hurts you." Before she could even stop herself, the words had fallen out of her mouth and the look on the blonde's face only made her regret it more.

Arizona instinctively took a step back. The air around her immediately felt too thick and she tried to take a deep breath. Looking at the Latina, she saw that all the anger had drained out of her face and now, all she could recognize was sadness. But the words had already been spoken, the truth was already out there. There were no words left to be said. Turning around, Arizona made her way to the door, grabbing for her keys and purse on the way.

"Wait," Callie called out as she made her way behind the blonde, "you're just going to leave?"

Arizona spoke without even turning to face her roommate. "Yes, Calliope, I'm going to leave. Because if I stay here, I'm afraid I'll say something I'll regret. So I'm going to go before it happens."

"Arizona, I didn't…" Callie tried to speak but the blonde opened the door and closed it swiftly behind her. Making her way into the living room and dropping down on the couch, Callie sighed. "Good one, Torres."

Arizona woke the next day with every intention to talk to Callie about the previous night, but when she went downstairs she soon realized that there was no noise, no sign of Calliope. She peeked out of the living room blinds and saw her parking spot empty. Arizona had come home after Calliope was in bed asleep, so she knew she hadn't left last night, she must have went in early. Arizona walked to the door to check the dry erase board. Nothing. Arizona hated fighting with the Latina, but considering both knew the others weaknesses their fights easily took a turn for the worse. The best thing about the pair is they both knew they didn't mean it.

Arizona walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before work. She walked to the cabinet to retrieve her mug. She went to the pantry to get the coffee to make, but quickly realized it wasn't in there. 'This is not going to be a good day,' she thought to herself. She went to place her mug back in the cabinet when she noticed a sticky note on the coffee maker.

'Arizona

I'm sorry about last night. The coffee is fresh, made especially for the person that helps make my life what it is every day. I hope this helps start your day off right, I'll get more coffee tonight. –Callie'

Arizona broke out into a dimpled grin. Callie always knew how to make her smile. This definitely helped start her morning off right, although she preferred to talk to the woman to make things right. She made a mental note to do this when she got home. The blonde poured herself a cup of coffee and went upstairs to drink it as she got dressed.

Arizona returned home later than usual. Her last client had asked every question in the book about the home she was showing, wanting full details of the previous owners and why they had left the house. Arizona had to give intimate details about every room in the house, how each room had been used, any previous repair issues, anything the client could think of. It had been a long time since she had a client so adamant about such things.

Arizona looked at the dry erase board when she walked in the door. Calliope's car had not been in the drive way and sure enough there was a note from the raven haired beauty. 'Gone to the store, groceries and such. Maybe you'll be home when I get back, if not, have a good date. I know I've been a bitch about it, but all I want for you is happiness and if this is what causes it, then I wish you the best. – Cal'

Arizona smiled at the gesture. Callie made her happy and smile more than anyone. She shook her head at the thought, she's her best friend. She was supposed to make her laugh and feel happy, right? Arizona tried to put the thought aside as she went to take a shower and get ready for her date.

Mark arrived at 7:00pm sharp. Usually, he arrived fashionably late considering ladies were always jumping on the Sloan train, but he genuinely liked this woman which was new to him. Seeing the blonde shining the way she had been lately did something to him. This woman was different, so he wanted to do everything right in hopes that maybe she would see past his man whore-ish ways. He didn't want to get his hopes up though, he knew what Arizona had been through and definitely would understand if this wasn't something she was up to yet. Mark gave himself a quick pep talk before walking up to the front door.

He placed three firm knocks on the wooden door, stepped back inhaling deeply and rooted his hands deep in his pockets. Within a few seconds, Arizona had opened the door standing in front of him. Her blonde curls were flowing gently meeting her shoulders and a deep v necked black dress.

"You look absolutely beautiful" was all Mark could get out.

"And you definitely clean up nicely." Arizona winked.

"Shall we?" Mark finally said gesturing toward his car.

"Of course" Arizona said reaching to link her arm with Mark's, cupping his elbow with her hand. Mark drove to the nicest restaurant Arizona knew of within 50 miles.

The date went amazingly. There was honestly nothing more Arizona could have asked for. Mark was a complete gentleman and didn't even attempt to make a move. He places the sweetest goodnight kiss on her lips at the door, brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss there, bidding her a good night before turning and getting back in the car. Arizona enjoyed every minute of it, but she couldn't shake the fact that something didn't feel right and she couldn't place what it was.

Arizona unlocked the door and walked through the house. She looked around but didn't see Calliope. "Calliope?" She called out, but received no answer. She walked toward the back. Through the sliding doors she saw the most beautiful sight. Calliope was sitting with her feet swaying in the pool, the pool lights shining up on her. Arizona's breath caught. She took a minute. Friends think each other are beautiful. She thought Callie was pretty the first time she ever saw her, she and James had actually had a discussion about it when they first moved in. No big deal, right? Arizona shook away the thoughts and walked out to the pool. Callie heard her close the door.

"Well, someone is back early. Did you have . . ." Callie stopped talking as soon as she turned to look at Arizona. "You're beautiful." She breathed out surveying the blonde.

"What was that?" Arizona felt butterflies in her stomach, something inside her hoping it was what she thought she heard.

"Nothing, did you have a good time?" Callie patted the cement beside her. Arizona discarded her shoes, using Calliope's shoulder to carefully lower herself to sit and raising her dress slightly to place her feet in the water.

"Actually, I did. Mark was nothing short of a gentleman. He didn't even try to get up my dress." Arizona elbowed Callie giggling, causing the brunette to do the same.

"Mark? Are you sure you went on a date with my best friend and not some robot?" Arizona's dimples popped.

"Yeah, it was Mark Sloan."

"I'm glad you had a good time, you deserved it. . . About last night . . . "

Arizona stopped her quickly. "Calliope, don't. I understand you didn't mean it. I know you. You are worried about me and I appreciate it, but you should have a little more faith in me."

"I know, but I am protective over you. After everything I just feel . . . You know, I don't know what I feel but I know I'll always protect you. You are my best friend."

"As you are mine, you should know. I served him papers, when I went to see him."

"You filed for divorce?" Callie replied shocked.

"I did. I told you it wasn't what you thought, but of course you are a Torres and seem to think that makes you immune to being wrong." Arizona winked and Callie laughed gently.

"Well I owe you more of an apology than I realized. I just jump to conclusions. It's who I am. I'm impulsive and irrational at times. I truly am sorry." They both grew quiet. They stared into the water where their feet gently swayed, sometimes bumping slightly. "Arizona?"

"Yes Calliope?"

"I was wondering. . ."

Arizona nodded for her to continue and all the got in return was a complex look, was it nerves? Arizona knew she couldn't push the Latina, no matter how much she wanted her to just ask. After a moment Arizona grew nervous, but still waited patiently for Calliope to talk.

"Would you move in with me, officially? I mean you could have your own toothbrush holder, hairdryer, and closet or something . . . more important." Callie finished nervously.

"Or something more important?" Arizona laughed at her friends frustrations. "So you're asking me to do something I practically do already?"

"Well, yes. You shouldn't have to pay rent on a house you aren't using. You're even using the mailbox already. I think it's stupid you have to go over to that house to get a jacket or something when the weather does a slight change one night. All your stuff should be here where it is easily accessible."

"Calliope?"

"Yes?" She answered trying to avoid Arizona's eyes.

"I'd love to." Arizona answered and hugged Callie tightly, which Callie reciprocated immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back At One**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: **Hey yall, sorry it's been a while, but it's my coauthor y0ungalaska's birthday, well still is on her time, just ended on mine and she decided to update. We haven't forgotten yall. I just got a laptop again so maybe we can push this thing forward. (no promises) We love yall. Hope you enjoy =)

* * *

I see her brown orbs staring into mine and my breath is taken away. She is stunning. Before I know what's happening, my body takes over and I push her against the nearest wall. My lips press against hers. This is the best kiss I've ever experienced. Her lips fit impeccably with mine. I pull back, for a moment, and look into her eyes. As they meet, I am drawn back in. I open my mouth slightly and she takes advantage, gracefully sliding her tongue in my mouth.

As our tongues tango, I realize how perfect this is. How we fit together so well and I know if I had to spend forever kissing someone, it would be her. There is no other word for describing the way this moment feels: perfect.

Reveling in her taste, the scent of her, her touch. It's all so intoxicating. So much so, that I can feel my head begin to swim. I grip my fingers into the thin fabric of her shirt to make sure that she's with me, that this is real. I feel her body push against mine and I grab her hips and pull her back to the couch. The back of my knees touch the couch and I bend falling to sit with ease. I pull her down on top of me and maneuver sideways where she is laying on top of me. I feel her hands begin to roam and she starts unbuttoning my jeans.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Arizona jumped at the unwelcome sound blaring through the room. 6:45 am. It was time to get up and get ready for work. She turned her alarm off and wiped at her sleepy eyes. For over a week now she'd had the same reoccurring dream with slightly different endings. They all started the night the two women danced in the living room and ended in one compromising position or another.

Arizona couldn't do anything but try to ignore it. She didn't want to think about why she was having these dreams. She knew at some point she would have to, but did she want that point to be today? She went to the bathroom and washed her face, looking in the mirror trying to brush the dream off. She then went downstairs and was greeted with Callie sitting at the island drinking her coffee and reading the paper.

Callie heard Arizona making her way down the stairs. She laid her paper aside and got up to walk over to the coffee pot. She pulled Arizona's mug out of the cabinet and knowing Arizona hadn't moved, she poured her some coffee and fixed it just the way she liked it.

"Sit down." Callie instructed softly as she heard Arizona shuffle over to the island. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I don't have much of an appetite."

Callie turned to look at her best friend. She took in the bags under Arizona's eyes and she knew that look only occurred at one time. She rounded the island and placed Arizona's coffee in front of her.

"Dreams again?" She asked gently.

"You have no idea."

Callie looked down at her and did the only thing she knew to do which was offer some comfort. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and stepped forward, pulling her tightly to her body.

"You never have to worry; I won't let anything happen to you." Callie placed a chaste kiss on the top of her best friends head.

Arizona shuttered, her thoughts drifting back to the dreams that had constantly been invading her sleep. She looked at the woman in front of her. She was beautiful; stunning, if she were to let her subconscious describe her. She had to be having a superhero complex with her didn't she? She was having these dreams because Callie saved her right? She didn't actually want to kiss the brunette did she? Her mind flooded with the sensation of Callie's lips flush against hers, thanks to her dreams.

"Arizona, are you OK?"

"What? I mean, yeah, I'm OK."

"Are you thinking about something? You looked a little zoned out."

Arizona blushed. She knowingly put her head in her hands hoping Callie didn't notice. "I was just thinking about what I had to get done today at work. End of the week hustle, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand." Callie answered, pretending not to notice the blush that crept onto the blonde's cheeks. She wondered what was going on in the blonde's mind but knew better than to bring it up. If Arizona wanted to share, then she would.

"I've got to go to the doctor. I'll be home when you get home, I'm sure. I'll make dinner tonight. Do you need anything though? I'm probably going to go shopping while I've got the day off." Callie asked thinking it better to just change the subject all together.

"Yeah, I'm almost out of toothpaste and I want some new heads for my toothbrush."

"OK, simple enough." She smiled and danced out of the kitchen.

"Wait, don't you need to know what kind I need?"

Callie peeked her head back in at the blue eyed beauty giving her an '_are you serious_' look. "You use a pink crest spin brush, you like the firm bristles because you feel that if they are soft, they don't get your teeth clean. You like toothpaste that has a minty taste, but it has to say whitening or it's no good. While all of that seems very adult like, you also love the kid's mouthwash that shows where the germs are so you can brush again if you miss a spot. Arizona, I can shop better for you than I can for myself. With all that said, I'm sure anyone would be lucky to kiss you because you take amazing care of your teeth." Callie winked as she finished her speech and walked out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Arizona still sitting in place.

Arizona blushed, yet again, thanking the heavens Callie wasn't in there to witness the embarrassment this time. The idea that Callie knew her so well warmed her heart. _She is so amazing_, Arizona thought.

Arizona finished the coffee Callie made specifically to her taste and went to put her clothes on to leave for work.

Her day started off slowly and for a while, she didn't have much to do. She couldn't complain though, she loved her slow days. They were few and far between. Arizona leaned back in her chair stretching.

"Arizona!" She jumped at the offending pitch and got up to walk to her boss's office slowly.

"Yes sir?"

"The Carter Mansion, do you know it?"

"Yeah, it's the one Mark brought for us?"

"Exactly. Well, it's yours and we have three clients we think would be interested if you want to give them a call."

"Sure thing, boss. Thank you." She walked over to her desk and pulled up some info on her computer knowing she needed to do a little more research on the house. She pulled what their company and Mark's company knew taking down notes as she went scanned through them. She knew she would want to visit it before she let others view. She grabbed her phone to send a text.

'_So guess who got the Carter Mansion?'_

'_That beautiful agent that went on a date with me?'_

'_Well, I'm not sure who she is, but does she know you went on a date with me?' _

'_Oh shut it, want to celebrate? Lunch on me tomorrow. I know you'll have that place sold in no time.' _

'_I hope so, pick me up around noon?' _

'_Your wish is my command. Have a good day.' _

Arizona jumped and looked around. It was pitch black in her room and when she turned to look at her clock it was off. She lay for a few seconds and realized it was a lot hotter now than it was when she went to sleep. Within seconds, she heard someones footsteps and sat up bringing her knees to her chest. She hoped for the sound of the steps to disappear. She heard her door crack open and she screamed throwing her cover over her face. She felt someone grab her and she tried to push them off.

"Hey, hey, it's just me. Calm down, babe." Callie's voice broke through her fears. She began to slowly calm the tremble that had violently started shaking her limbs.

Callie rocked back and forth holding Arizona to her tightly. As always, it hurt to see her best friend like this. When the shaking subsided she decided to venture into conversation. "Can I ask what it was about this time?"

"I… I don't know Calliope, I just know I felt fear."

"You screamed, which you haven't done in a long time. You said this morning I had no idea about your dreams, will you elaborate?"

"Those are polar opposites. If it was serious, I would tell you, you know that." Arizona looked up at Callie who had sat back taking Arizona in, very obviously looking for some reason to not believe her.

Arizona reached up to brush back a stray piece of hair that had just fallen. Her hand naturally cupped Callie's cheek and she let it linger, probably a bit longer than she should have. She stared into chocolate eyes and was immediately drawn in. . . . Dream. Dream. Dream. She kept telling herself. She leaned in, telling her self it had to be the superhero complex. She grazed the side of Callie's cheek, feeling the smoothness that is Callie's skin under her lips. She rested her chin on the Latina's shoulder pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I'll tell you sometime, I promise." She clinched onto Callie like it would be the last time she hugged her.

"OK, you better. I want to know what is bothering you and when. I don't like for you to be upset or whatever."

"Is it just me or is it burning up in here?" Callie laughed at the sudden outburst from the smaller woman.

"The power went out, which is also why it is so quiet."

"Oh what, is the fiery Latina with the bad attitude afraid of the dark?" Arizona pushed Calliope causing her to almost fall off the bed. Before she knew what was going on, she was being tackled by the brunette and under the intense attention of the brunette's fingers. Arizona's laugh cut through the silence as the 'tickle attack' began. Soon Arizona was apologizing and both ladies laid side by side looking at the ceiling. Before either of them knew it, they had fallen fast asleep.

When Arizona woke up the next day she was snuggled up in Callie's arm trying to keep warm. Obviously through the night the power had kicked back on and the air was blowing full force. Arizona smiled looking up at sleeping Calliope. She believed it was one of the most angelic sights she had ever seen. Arizona tried to wiggle out of Callie's arms without waking her but regrettably woke the sleeping beauty.

Callie blinked a few times then looked around to take in her surroundings. She smiled when her eyes met Arizona's. "I guess I intruded last night."

"Don't be ridiculous. I promise I wasn't complaining." Arizona let the words roll off her tongue without giving it the first thought. She immediately wondered how Callie would take it.

"Good thing then, because I don't think either of us was ready for the air to come back on." She laughed curling up under the covers again. Arizona's phone went off and she rolled over to check it.

'_I'll be there to pick you up in thirty, running a bit late. Forgive me?' _

'_Not a problem, I'll be here.' _

Arizona checked the time and realized it was 11:45am. "Shit, I have to get ready!"

"Ready? It's Saturday, you don't have to work."

"I have a . . . umm . . . lunch date with Mark."

"Oh, well let me go so you can get ready. I hope you have a good time." Callie got up and, without saying another word, walked out of the room with her head down. Arizona knew Callie wasn't keen on the idea of her dating Mark, but seeing her walk away like that made her want to hold on to her and never let go. Arizona shook herself of her thoughts and began to get ready. Just as she finished applying her lip gloss, she heard Mark's car in the drive way. She made her way down the stairs, yelled bye to Callie and headed out the door.

The drive to Mark's place was quiet. Arizona kept stealing glances at him. She didn't want to look like she was staring, but in all honesty she was. She was studying the shape of his face, the way his features set. She was studying how handsome he was. He felt her staring and reached over taking her hand into his and smiling.

Mark led her into his house and showed her around. When he had given her the tour, the last stop was the kitchen. Mark told her to have a seat and he would start their meal. Arizona looked around and found there wasn't a seat in the kitchen, so she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to go sit in another room of Mark's home without him. It would just be awkward.

Mark watched on as she questioned herself and began to laugh. Before she had a chance to argue, Mark gently hoisted her up in the air and sat her on the counter top. He went to the refrigerator and fixed her something to drink before finishing their lunch. As soon as it was done the pair sat down and enjoyed their meal, conversing about any random topic that came to mind. Arizona honestly saw no reason to not like the man before her. He was sweet, he was charming, and he never seemed too self-centered. He had all the qualities she wanted in a man, but she couldn't get the Latina at home off her mind. They moved from the kitchen to the living room to watch a movie. Mark even let her pick a movie of her choice and didn't remotely object when it was a 'chick flick'.

"Arizona?" Mark moved slightly from the woman laying into his side.

"What is it?"

"I want to kiss you. May I?" Arizona was so shocked at the act that all she could do was smile and nod.

Mark placed his hand on her cheek and slowly leaned forward looking for any signs of doubt. When he didn't see any, he closed the gap pressing his lips against hers lightly. Arizona reached up to deepen the kiss. Mark obliged, cautiously. He didn't want to pressure her. After a few more kisses, Arizona put her hands to his chest and pulled back.

"I'm sorry," Mark said thinking he pushed it.

"Mark, you didn't do anything. It's me. I can't do this."

"Can I ask why, if it's not me? OK, I've been classified as a man whore on many occasions and being turned down is new, yes, but I'm curious as to why."

"Mark, I don't think I should talk about this."

"Is it James?"

"Actually no, it's a lot more complicated than that."

"We are friends right? Well, I would like to be since we aren't going anywhere. I mean, I already know things that others don't know about you given my friendship with Callie. Friend to friend, tell me what's going on. I might be able to help."

"Mark, I don't know if I can."

"Try, I've got nothing but time for you to work it out." Arizona contemplated his offer for a moment and being unsure of how to start, just blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"How do you know if you're falling for someone?"

"Arizona, you have been married before and you loved him, am I correct?"

"Yes, I loved him."

"How did you know you were falling for him?"

"I don't know. I didn't stop to examine it…this is just… new."

"New, how is it…" He let his words trail off and within a few seconds, it all clicked for him. "Arizona."

"Yes?" She said looking down.

"Let me put it this way, love is love no matter what shape it comes in. If someone makes you happy, if you get butterflies, if your heart soars when they look at you, if you look at them and can say you are my forever then you love them. You already know this though, don't you?"

"I do."

"So, Callie?"

"Mark… I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong; maybe I'm just… confused. She saved me from something I never thought I would be able to overcome. She did the impossible. Is it all just some warped form of appreciation?"

"Arizona, take away all that's happened. Don't think of the times spent on that subject. Think of the little things. What things do you notice about her? What things does she notice about you? When you look at her, what crosses your mind? When you plan for the future, are you alone or is she somewhere in it? When she laughs, does your world stop? When you wake up, do you want her by your side?"

Arizona closed her eyes as Mark went through his speech. She could answer all of his questions and they all leaned in Callie's favor, of course. "I woke up next to her this morning and my heart skipped a beat. It was one of the most breathtaking sites I've ever had in front of me. I've had dreams of us being together, but chalked it up to the fact that she is the only person I really spend time with, and even though I know this, I don't see a reason to change it. I'm fine with it just being me and her."

"I think you have your answer, babe."

"What if it's just a silly crush? How do I know I can do it, Mark?"

"Arizona, do you trust her?"

"With my life, literally."

"Then talk to her, let her know how you feel. As far as doing anything? I think you two are more than capable of figuring it out. You will be fine, just talk to her." Mark placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead before standing up and holding his hand out. Arizona put her hand into his and got off the couch, immediately being pulled into a tight hug.

"Let's get you home to your girl."

"Mark, I'm still not sure about this. I need some time. So, don't tell her please?"

"Your wish is my command, pretty lady."


	16. Chapter 16

Back at One

Chapter 16

When Arizona returned to the house, she found Callie sitting at the island looking through a magazine. She quietly walked over and snatched up the magazine, causing the brunette to let out a whine and turn to face the thief.

"Really, all this trashy gossip is what has you so enthralled?"

"What if I like looking at the pictures? Maybe I'm interested in photography," Callie deadpanned.

"You mean interested in good looking people? That's most people, Calliope. Nothing new there." Both ladies let out a small laugh.

"So, Calliope besides showing your current interest in photography, what do you have planned today?"

"Nothing that I can think of, maybe going for a swim."

"Well, would you like to accompany me? I want to go check out the Carter Mansion before I show it and I'd rather not do it alone."

"I figured you would have Mark do that. He probably knows the property and the details."

"Mark brought me home for reasons. We had a very interesting chat."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Get dressed and let's go. You're wasting daylight, Calliope."

Arizona winked and shoo'd Callie out of the room. Callie smiled at Arizona's avoidance.

She walked up the stairs and threw on a pair of jeans, a fitted purple tee shirt, and some worn in tennis shoes. She couldn't deny the fact that she was excited that Arizona was back home from her lunch date with Mark. She was disappointed when Arizona had gotten up to leave earlier. She loved their days off together. They were usually spent watching movies, relaxing, and talking about pointless things. It made Callie smile knowing that Arizona was opening up more of herself to her and asked her to enter her work life.

To Callie, work has always been something that she kept separate from her home life. Yes, when she used to come home she would tell Javi how her day was, but she never opened up about any of her cases or if she was stressed. She always believed that's the way it should have been. Work was like her home away from home; something she treasured even if it was difficult, something that was just hers. She didn't know if Arizona was the same way, but since that was the way she saw it, the fact that Arizona was sharing with her made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

Arizona and Callie pulled up to the mansion. The blonde stopped at the gate to enter the pass code and pulled in as the gate opened. She pulled up in front of the steps leading to the walkway to the front door before both girls stepped out of the car and surveyed the outside of the house.

"It's beautiful," Callie breathed out.

"How about we check out the inside?" Arizona said jiggling the keys. Callie smiled and walked behind Arizona. Upon entering the house, Callie was completely blown away. Yes, considering her family had money, she had seen plenty of expensive houses and mansions, but something about this one spoke to her.

Arizona slipped her key into one of the doors and pushed it open. Callie loved the entry way; a long table lined one of the walls with a key holder over it and against the left side was a small bench with a shoe holder beside it. Callie watched as Arizona pulled open the next door stepping in slowly. She instantly fell in love. The hard wood flooring was breathtaking.

"So Arizona, explain this house to me like you would anyone else."

"Okay. First, I guess I should start with the fact that the family that owns this house lived in it for about fifteen years before moving to France. They kept it for a while as a vacation home. A lot of the times their children would come spend time here with their spouses. The owners past away recently and left the house to their children. The children no longer like being here because they don't want to tarnish their memories. Being here makes them want to contact their parents and it hurts when they can't."

Callie just listened to the woman before her speak. She began thinking of how she could do it all day every day. Something about her voice always soothed her.

"The floors throughout most of the first floor are African Rosewood or Bubinga. Here, to the left, is the living area." Arizona began walking toward the middle of the room. Looking up, the blonde pointed, "High vaulted ceilings with beautiful Bocci Pendant Lights give the room a modern feel. There is a two sided fireplace to your left. There is also a steel spiral staircase that, in an interesting way, seemingly hides the hallway."

As Callie looked around, she could already picture the furniture she would put in a living room like this. She could just imagine her and Arizona lying on the couch by the fire place sharing a glass of wine. She looked up to where Arizona was looking around and touching things. Arizona began walking behind the staircase and Callie felt like she was being pulled to follow. Callie turned left looking down the 'hidden' hallway. Together, they walked to the very end, walking straight into a bedroom with a queen sized bed and mirror clad sliding closet doors. Callie listened and walked behind Arizona as she followed her into the next bedroom and then into the library.

"Ok, don't judge me for this, but I believe this is my favorite room. Could you imagine books everywhere?" Callie exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean to tell me you are interested in literature and not just photography?" Arizona feigned shock throwing her hand on her chest sarcastically. "Oh wait, there is a magazine rack beside this bookshelf for your "photography."" Arizona winked.

The women shared a laugh and all Callie could think of was how she never wanted to lose this between them. The playful banter and silly moments were what Callie loved the most about their friendship.

"Now, Calliope, if you would follow me back into the living area and across the hall." Arizona began walking away passing the staircase and walking up to a pair of a subtle light blue stained glass doors.

"This kitchen has been remodeled and this is the finished product. Theses gray slate tiles accentuate the light cabinets with the black marble counter tops. If you look closely, you can see the flecks of blue that match the door and white. This L shaped island with a bench on the back is the most recent addition."

Callie fell in love with the island. The bench on the back with a table and two other chairs were beautifully placed. The top of the island, of course, matched the rest of the counter tops. It had a dishwasher and a wine rack built in on the other side. Above the island hung a stainless steel pot rack. All of the appliances garnishing the room were stainless steel. Callie looked around in awe.

"What is it?"

"I just love this. It's like a dream kitchen. Everything fits together perfectly and balances out. There is space to move around and a place to just hang out." Arizona watched as Callie walked to a corner in the kitchen near the stove. The Latina hopped up on the counter. "Oh yeah, just like home. I found my counter seat." Callie joked. She watched as the blonde looked at her in a way she couldn't place. She began thinking of how easily she and Arizona could fit into this kitchen. She would love to wake up and come sit on the counter while Arizona made breakfast. She could see Arizona reading the paper in the mornings while she fixed coffee, or them working together to prepare a meal when they were off. She didn't know why but she couldn't imagine any situation without Arizona being right in her vision.

"Come on Calliope, off the counter, you overgrown child." Arizona said locking fingers with the Latina and pulling her gently into the next room. "This dining room table seats ten. It is a dark cherry wood table with matching high backed chairs. This chandelier, valuing around $6,000, is a 9 light Schonbek Olde World chandelier." Arizona let Callie walk around and admire the room for a moment. The next room over was an office that Callie wandered into on her own.

"So, I have a question Calliope," Callie just raised her eyebrow in question. "Tour inside or out next?"

"Definitely outside, Ms. Robbins." Callie winked causing the blonde to blush. She watched as the blush spread across Arizona's face and it warmed her inside.

The two walked back into the kitchen and then out the French doors. They walked closely down the dark stone walkway. Both sides of the walkway were garnished with flowers. Once they arrived at the end of the walkway, they were met with a wade-in pool with black marble flooring.

"At night, the lights turn different colors and cause the water to glow. I have to come out here one night to experience that." Arizona said mostly to herself and all Callie could do was think about how she wanted to experience it with her. To the right of the pool was a table for six, light wood, with six high chairs and a small cabana beside a kitchenette. Callie walked into the cabana seeing inside a shower and a bathroom. When she walked out the back side of the cabana, she was met with two outdoor showers. She thought of how the place would be amazing for her and Arizona's parties, when Arizona got comfortable enough to have one again. Callie walked further out and saw that, in a more secluded area of the yard, there was a hot tub and sitting area.

The ladies walked back inside and into the hallway. Arizona walked toward what looked to be a dead end. She pulled on an almost unnoticeable handle and the wall seemed to slide away.

"How did you know about that?"

"Calliope, I may not have toured the house before, but I did have notes and details that I studied up on. You haven't asked that question until now." Arizona laughed at her friend. The two stepped into the hidden elevator and rode down.

"This, Calliope, is the third floor. This is also the only way down."

"What if the elevator breaks?" Callie asked worriedly causing Arizona to fight laughter.

"There have been no reports of this happening, but there is also a secret staircase in the back of the house. Ok, to the right we have a fully furnished game room. It has two pool tables, five arcade games, table tennis, and video game area. Now over this way," Arizona started walking out into the hall and to the right, "is the home theater."

Callie went to sit down in one of the middle chairs, rocking back and forth. Arizona went and sat beside her. Callie looked over at her, it was pitch black in the room besides the floor lights.

"I think I could get used to something like this."

"I could, too." Arizona admitted admiring the woman beside her.

Callie leaned over and laid her head on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona got butterflies but didn't want to move, scared she would disturb the moment. What Arizona didn't know was that Callie was experiencing the same unexplainable butterflies that only confused her.

Soon the women were back in the elevator and walking up the stairs with Arizona leading. With every step, Arizona had Callie in a trance watching her body as she ascended the stairs.

"To the right here, we have two other bedrooms," Arizona showed the rooms quickly. "Here, in front of the staircase, is a sunroom." Arizona took the one step up into the room. "It has a wall sized window, an entertainment center with dvd racks, and some contemporary paintings lining the walls. If you go through these French doors over here," Arizona pointed between the sun room and the master bedroom on the left, "there is a veranda overlooking the whole back yard."

"This is breathtaking."

"Here is the master bedroom. The gray walls would be great to keep the place dim at any time of day. There is a fireplace mounted into the wall over here with a bay window on the opposite side."

Callie went to sit in the window seat and watched as Arizona studied the room. She knew she was finding little things to help sell the house. She knew the way her brain was working to describe the things before her. Callie was stuck with her eyes on the blonde. With every room in this house, Callie could only think of what it would be like for her to own a similar home in the future. It also kept running through her head that she wanted Arizona to share it with. Callie grew more and more concerned at the thoughts in her head. She could see Arizona and herself sharing this room. How they could sit in the bay window and cuddle up while watching the fire or laying and watching their favorite tv shows on the 62" flat screen tv.

"One last thing to see," Arizona spoke, breaking Callie from her flowing ideas. "This is the master bathroom. The floors are white marble. It has his and hers black marble floating mounted sinks. The classic black marble claw foot bathtub and the glass enclosed shower. The shower head is an LED rainfall shower head hanging straight from the ceiling. There are a few black and white paintings and pictures on the walls, and one last thing. There is a built in sound system."

"Freaky," Callie mumbled under her breath with a smirk.

"Yeah, I love the style but the lack of privacy would worry me."

"When you're with someone you love fully, I don't think privacy would be an issue." Callie countered looking down as she spoke.

"Maybe, maybe not." Arizona said linking arms with Callie, just wanting to be close to her.

Arizona and Callie returned home. Callie spent the ride home discussing things she noticed and tried to give some input on the mansion. Callie's brain was still going into overdrive from the thoughts she'd been having in that house. If she were being honest with herself, she had been having them more than just at the house. She had them quite a bit lately, ever since their night dancing in the living room.

Callie was confused. She didn't know what to do. How could she tell Arizona what she was feeling? How would she react if she did? They we're both straight. Arizona had been through so much, she didn't need Callie unloading emotions on her that she didn't return. She didn't need to feel awkward living with Callie; they had a really great thing going as it was.

Callie was so lost in thought she didn't hear anything the blonde was saying to her. Arizona put a hand on each side of Callie's face and made her look at her.

"Earth to Callie," she said and watched the realization dawn on the Latina. She slid her hands down and they ended up on Callie's arms. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere."

Arizona, unsatisfied with the answer, contemplated on making the woman before her talk, or just letting it go. She settled on the latter. "Well, I was trying to thank you for going with me today. It meant the world. I loved sharing that with you. You really helped with your input and the way I can show the house now, some points I can make."

"Glad I could help," Callie answered honestly.

"Would you like to go swimming now? We've done something I wanted to do, now the tables are turned."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

The two women parted ways and changed into their swimsuits. Callie grabbed two towels, knowing Arizona would forget hers like she always did, and made her way out the back sliding door. Callie walked to the edge of the pool to the ladder. She held onto the railing and dipped her foot in the water before walking a bit further and placing her towels and cell phone on her lawn chair.

The sun was setting and it was an amazing view. Callie walked over and slowly lowered herself into the pool facing the sunset.

Callie heard Arizona come out of the house and turned to offer her a smile before looking back to the sky. Arizona walked over to the pool and mirrored Callie's previous actions, dipping her foot into the water. Callie looked at Arizona taking in her 'swimming attire'. She was so used to the sight by now. Most people would wonder about her wearing a tee shirt and shorts into the pool, but Callie knew.

Callie knew all the pain she was trying to hide. All the scars that lie under those clothes. Even when it was just the two of them, Arizona still had yet to let Callie see her. Callie had probably seen more of her than anyone else, but Arizona was still careful. She would never face away from Callie, even when Callie wrapped her ribs, she wrapped them with Arizona facing her and just reaching around. Callie watched the blonde walk over to her lawn chair, pull hers up to it and placed her phone on it.

"Crap," Arizona sighed.

"Arizona, I grabbed a towel for you. It's under mine." Arizona laughed softly. Callie always took care of her. Everything this woman did to show how well she knew her warmed her heart.

Callie couldn't take her eyes off the woman before her. She watched as Arizona again dipped her foot into the pool. She stood there and gave one of Callie's favorite faces, she called it her shifty-eyed confusion. Callie sat in shock never expecting the next thing that happened. Arizona reached down and pulled off her swim shorts leaving her in just bikini bottoms and her tee shirt. Callie didn't even know what to say. She herself was probably wearing Arizona's confused look.

Arizona was trying to pretend like she wasn't, but she tried to sneak a glance over at Calliope to see if she was going to say something or if she was looking at her different. Arizona was still ashamed of her scars and was embarrassed to let anyone see them, but she was comfortable with the raven haired beauty before her. She . . . she loved her.

All day, all Arizona could do was think back to the conversation she'd had with Mark. All the points he'd made played over and over again in her head. She replayed all of the feelings Callie had made her feel. She studied how easily Callie could make her happy, could give her butterflies, and could make every other aspect of life disappear just with her smile, making her the only thing Arizona could truly focus on.

Callie moved her head quickly looking back at the sunset when the other woman glanced her way. When Arizona looked away from her Callie couldn't help to trace her legs with her eyes. Taking in her muscle tone, her legs were . . . breathtaking. Even her scars, as much as Callie hated knowing how they got there, added something that was unique to Arizona. And just like the woman Callie was describing, they were beautiful. To Callie, those scars meant strength. They were Arizona. They made her who she was.

Arizona didn't go for the slow approach. She dived head first into the pool and resurfaced on the other end. Callie dipped under the water and swam to the middle of the pool. When she resurfaced, Arizona was standing in front of her. Callie pushed her hair back with one hand, missing a strand of hair. Arizona reached forward to tuck it for the Latina and they both stopped and stared into each other's eyes, lost momentarily. Both of their mind's filling with thoughts neither of them knew how to voice.

Callie reached forward to grab the hand Arizona was retracting and pulled her back a little further into the shallow end. Both of the girls bent their knees keeping the water up to their shoulders. They floated all around the pool. Both lost in thought, silent, staring into each other's eyes, never getting further than a foot away from each other.

Callie studied Arizona, etching into memory every line of her face. She was beginning to think that the pro's to telling her had to outweigh the con's. The chance that Arizona might have feelings for her had to be worth the risk. She studied the shape of her lips, the places on her cheeks where her dimples popped when she smiled, on down to her neck and what she could see of her shoulders. She noticed something she had never noticed before. Sticking out of the seam of Arizona's shirt was a scar coming from her back.

"Arizona . . ." Callie breathed out while they were making their way back to the middle of the pool. She stationed herself against the side of the pool with Arizona standing in front of her. She definitely didn't know how this was going to go.

"Yes, Calliope?"

"You may get mad at me for asking this, but why do you always wear your shirt when we swim, it is just me and you here."

"Calliope. . ." Arizona sighed.

"I know you have . . . been through a lot, but it's just me. You will never turn your back to me. Do you not trust me?"

"Callie, no. I . . . I just can't." Arizona turned around facing away from Callie. Callie could see the small tremble going through her body. She knew Arizona was frustrated that she even asked and she knew she was upset. Was the shaking anger or tears? Though neither were good, Callie was hoping Arizona wasn't crying.

She couldn't take it when she saw the tremble once more. She stepped forward in the water and slowly wrapped her arms around Arizona making sure to give the blonde enough time to protest if she was going to. When the blue eyed beauty didn't say anything, she embraced her and pulled her back into her arms.

Callie pulled her back toward the side of the pool. She bent her knees making Arizona a seat on her lap. She held her tightly, trying to provide all the comfort she could. She knew Arizona was fighting not to cry as she could feel her stomach twitching. Callie slowly slipped her hand under Arizona's shirt and started rubbing circles with her thumb. Arizona rested her hands over Callie's arms, reveling in the feeling. They sat in the same position not wanting to move, not wanting to break the calm they had.

Callie sensed the way Arizona had let calm take over. She placed her chin gently on Arizona's shoulder and hugged her, smiling when she felt Arizona push on her arms to hug her back. When Callie leaned back her eyes once again went to the now noticed scar. She brought herself to her feet effectively standing Arizona up in front of her as well. The water was slightly above their hips.

Callie decided to take advantage of how relaxed Arizona had let herself become. She played with her hands on top of the water and slowly moved them into Arizona's body until she was just barely touching her thighs. Carefully, she worked her way slowly up to the hem of Arizona's shirt, not grabbing or tugging, just in place. Callie didn't seem to notice the way Arizona's head tilted back taking in the feel of Callie's hands on her.

Callie's slender fingers purposefully hooked, catching the end of Arizona's shirt. She slowly gathered the shirt in her hand, pulling up slowly. Taking her time to give Arizona room for refusal, the shirt made its way, excruciatingly slow, up the blonde's body. With a swift re-positioning of her hands she was ready to remove the shirt from Arizona's body completely. Arizona closed her eyes, lifting her hands above her body as she felt the shirt leave her skin completely. In seconds, the splat sound she heard let her know her shirt had been discarded somewhere behind Callie.

Arizona could feel the eyes burning into her back. She was waiting on the scoff of disgust or a sound of pity, neither of which she wanted. She waited and waited. Was it that bad? She knew this was a bad idea. She knew better than to get caught up in the feeling of Callie.

Callie watched as Arizona tensed up. She watched the muscles flex in her back. She reached forward to Arizona's hands and grabbed them rubbing calming circles on them. She knew Arizona didn't know how to react.

In truth, Callie didn't know how to react. She was angry looking at this, at what someone could do. How could anyone be this cruel? In the center of Arizona's back, between her shoulder blades, right above her bra clasp was a huge spiral circle; the eye of a stove burned into Arizona's back. The edges of the circle was uneven and jagged due to obvious struggle. This woman in front of her was the strongest person she would ever meet, which only made her respect her even more.

There would never be any sound of disgust or pity from Callie. Maybe looks of admiration, but never anything less. Callie tore her eyes away from the biggest scar and looked at the various others. None of which she could decipher the cause of: long lines, short lines, circles.

Callie let go of Arizona's right hand and lifted her hand out of the water. Unsure how Arizona would react, she brought her finger up to the scar that had caught her eye when Arizona first got in the pool. She outlined it carefully. She knew it was so old it wouldn't hurt, but it was, in some way, a metaphor; Callie would be nothing but gentle with Arizona ever.

Arizona flinched when Callie touched her but never pulled away. Callie traced a few more lines slowly, then moved to the stove eye and outlined it, running her fingers over it in a line as well, feeling the way the skin bumped up and down.

"How?" Callie breathed out in wonder. She knew how, but she wanted to hear it.

"Calliope, I know it's disgusting, just let me put my shirt on, you never have to look at it again." Arizona tried to turn to look for her shirt. She wanted to get away where she could cry, but Callie held her tight against her until she quit fighting.

"Please?"

"He was drunk one night and I was cooking. Words were said, fists were thrown, and when I took the pot off of the stove I turned off the eye. Not two minutes later I was laying pinned against the eye. My shirt burned into my skin and that's what was left. Second, almost third, degree burn. I told the doctors we had a small stove and a hyper dog."

"Arizona."

"Calliope, please let me get my shirt. I don't want you looking at it. I know it's ugly, as is the rest of my body." Arizona tried once again to move. Callie held her in place with a firm yet somehow gentle grip, until she stopped moving. Arizona felt Callie let go of her hands and move what little hair was hanging on her back over her shoulder. She felt the vibrations as the water moved. She stood completely still, unaware of what would happen next.

Arizona felt something she thought she never would, a light kiss on her scar. James had always made her wear a shirt of some kind, even over her lingerie. He thought the scars to be hideous and didn't want to touch them. Arizona tensed up, then closed her eyes cherishing the kiss, as light and as gentle as it was.

"Calliope." Her name came out a cross between a whine and a moan.

"You are . . . beautiful," Callie breathed in her ear when she stood up. Arizona turned around, tears in her eyes. Not sad emotional tears, but happy that someone could see past what had happened to her tears.

Before Callie knew what was happening she was pinned against the pool wall, Arizona's lips against hers.

**A/N: **I do apologize for the delay, but things get in the way, life gets in the way. Between computer malfunctions and timing issues this took a lot longer to publish. This is probably the next to last chapter. I understand if you are upset about the delay but honestly, sh!t happens. Reviews are great even if they are just smiley faces or something of the like.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Honestly I thought I had already posted this, but turns out I didn't sorry you had to wait so long. I understand if some of you have fallen off the wagon and no longer want to read that is your choice. Those of you who still want to... we do appreciate it and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Back at One  
Chapter 17

Before Callie knew what was happening she was pinned against the pool wall, Arizona's lips against hers.

It took Callie only half a second to respond twisting the fingers of her right hand in Arizona's wet locks. Arizona gripped Callie by the hips holding tightly. Their mouths moved in sync, their tongues danced a passionate tango. Everything felt perfect. As the kiss slowed down Callie moved back enough to put her forehead against Arizona's.

Arizona relaxed for a moment taking in the fact that she had done it, she had kissed Callie. Then it hit her like a freight train. She had kissed Callie. She had kissed her roommate. She had kissed her best friend.

Callie felt Arizona's hands leave her side as she felt her body move away from her own. Callie leaned back slightly and opened her eyes as the water around her sloshed. Turning her head to follow Arizona, she watched the woman pull herself up on the side of the pool, grab her towel and make a dash for the house all before Callie could even get anything out.

"Arizona!"

Callie's body finally reacted as she herself pulled herself out of the water as quick as she could. Ignoring the towel on the chair, she made a mad dash for the house.

Slididng the glass door open and not even bothering to close it she called out to Arizona hoping the blonde woman would actually answer her. When she heard nothing in return she walked into the living room and was greeted with emptiness.

Callie immediately turned to head up to Arizona's room. Callie's eyes fell on the woman who sat at the top of the stair case with her head in her hands. Callie took her time walking up the steps, calming down immensely now that she had the woman in her sight.

"I realized about the time I hit this spot it was pointless to hide from you in a house we share." Arizona scoffed softly, lifting her head and shaking it. Callie kneeled in front of Arizona trying to meet her eyes.

"Callie…"

"Don't Callie me." Arizona avoided the brunette's eyes still.

"I'm sorry… I didn't even ask. I just… I…"

"Did you want it Arizona?" Callie asked finally meeting the woman's eyes. Arizona opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. "It is simple. I want to know. Did you want it?" Callie said firmly and Arizona wasn't sure how this would play out, but she couldn't lie to her best friend.

"Yes" Callie removed her hands and backed up slightly. 'This is it' Arizona thought. 'I just lost her.' This time, the surprise feeling definitely belonged to Arizona. Callie, in one swift motion, had pressed her lips to Arizona's for the second kiss was slower, Callie wanted Arizona to feel how much she had wanted It too.

Leaning back to look in Arizona's eyes Callie knew, no matter how much feeling she put in to a kiss, she knew Arizona. She knew she needed to say it. "I want it too." Callie stood up and held her hand out for Arizona to take. She could see the blue eyes shine impossibly brighter in dim house. Arizona placed her hand in Callie's and stood. Before Callie could take more than two steps on the flat surface of the second floor, Arizona had pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again.

Arizona slipped her tongue in to Callie's mouth drawing patterns on the Latina's tongue causing the firey woman to go weak bending her knees, but catching herself before she could fall. Callie's hands were on both sides of Arizona's neck holding her in place while the blonde's were slipping around Callie's bare torso reveling in the feel of the smooth skin she found.

The two women made their way in to Arizona's room, by Callie's lead, not even bothering to break the heated kisses they were sharing. Callie moved her hands down wanting to feel Arizona's body.

"When did you put on a shirt?" Callie asked looking down. "Better yet, when did you put on my shirt?"

"When I came through the kitchen it was hanging on the back of a chair. My towel is in its place." Arizona's eyes met the floor unsure of Callie's reaction.

"Looks much sexier on you." Callie leaned in to husk in Arizona's ear. Callie's hands ventured down to grasp Arizona's ass. Arizona kissed Callie hard, yet again. Callie bent down, hands moving to Arizona's thighs and lifting her in the air. Grinding in to Arizona caused the blonde to inhale sharply, and doing it again while latching her lips onto the blonde's pulse point, elicited a delicious moan that Callie was craving to hear again.

"Callie…" Arizona moaned into the brunette's ear. Placing her hands on Callie's shoulders, she pushed her back slightly. Callie took the time to slide her down carefully and let her catch her balance before meeting her eyes. "I haven't… have you ever…" Arizona whispered between her labored breaths. She was more embarrassed than anything in that moment. She was the one who initiated the whole thing and was now stopping it.

Callie thought for a moment and knew there was only one thing to do. Lifting her finger and placing it under Arizona's chin, lifting she made the beautiful blue eyes meet her own. "Do you trust me?" When Arizona went without answering her, Callie inhaled deeply and took a step back trying to keep the disappointed look off her face.

"I trust you."

Callie took the hand Arizona had just placed on her face and kissed her palm softly. A light smile spread on her face. Callie peppered feather-light kisses up Arizona's arm nudging the sleeve of the shirt up. Moving to Arizona's neck again she pinned the blonde's wrists above her head with one hand and let the other start to play with the hem of Arizona's shirt.

Callie knew she would need for Arizona to feel protected for this to go any further and the only way that would happen would be for her to feel the love Callie feels for her, to feel something she never felt before.

Callie used the hand playing with the hem of Arizona's shirt and wrapped it around her waist turning her to face the wall arms still pinned. Using her free hand, Callie moved Arizona's hair to the left and placed kisses down her neck. Callie slowly lifted the hem of Arizona's shirt bringing it over her head without leaned in to Arizona wrapping her arms around her palms flat against Arizona's stomach, pressing her body flush against the lighter one, loving the feeling of skin on skin contact.

Arizona bends her arms wrapping them behind Callie's head and neck using them to pull her impossibly closer. Arizona lets out another moan as Callie kisses from the base of her neck up to her ear nibbling and sucking on the lobe. "Never, have I ever…" Callie breathes out lowering herself. Kissing every inch of skin slowly and sensually, paying extra attention to the scars, Callie loved the way Arizona's breath hitched every time she swirled her tongue on the exposed skin. When Callie had made it all the way down Arizona's back and was on her knees she turned the blonde woman back around to face her continuing her ministrations at her bikini, feeling especially bold she slipped her tongue under the top of Arizona's bikini bottoms causing the woman's knees to buckle. Callie placed her hands on Arizona's thighs holding her steady while continuing her way back up the toned stomach on display in front of her. Callie kissed, nipped, and sucked her way up through the valley of Arizona's breasts and back to her neck. Bringing her hand up and massaging the breast through the bikini. Arizona hungrily slammed her lips into Callie's.

"You are my first. We can discover this new territory together?" Upon Arizona's moan of approval Callie lifted her once again and carried her across the room to the bed, laying her down softly and sliding in between her legs grinding in to her.

They spent the whole night helping one another familiarize with the other's body. It was pure, it was passionate, and it was not sex. It was making love. Neither women had ever felt anything like what they experienced with each other, nor had they ever felt safer.

Slowly blinking her eyes letting them adjust, Arizona was met with the sight of a slumbering beauty. Callie laid peacefully, lips slightly parted, and breathing rhythmically. Arizona couldn't help but to let a smile grace her face. The previous night made her feel like a new woman. Between the kisses and the tender caresses she knew there was no denying it, she had fallen in love with Calliope Torres.

Her mind raced with the what ifs. What if Callie didn't feel the same way? What if it was a one time thing? What if...

Arizona decided it would be better to just get out of her thoughts. She spared a final look at Callie before extricating herself from the Latina's strong embrace. Shuffling to quietly get dressed, She listened to Callie squirm and turn over before she closed the door silently behind her. On her way down stairs she decided to cook breakfast. Pulling out her ingredients her mind began to wonder. As she cooked and thought about the situation in the forefront of her mind, she knew what would probably help.

Arizona wished she could talk to her family. She had always been a daddy's girl and it had broke his heart as much as it did hers when she cut contact with them. Her marine corps father was a definite hard ass until it came to his little girl, who had him wrapped around his pinky from the day she was born and placed in a tiny pink blanket.

Arizona was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the brunette come down the stairs or walk up behind her. Arizona jumped as she felt a chin on her shoulder.

"What cha cookin?" Callie's voice in her ear instantly calmed the blonde.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and I cut up some fruit." Callie affectionately leaned her head into Arizona's face. When she pulled back she felt something wet on her forehead. Reaching up and around Arizona's face, she turned her to face her. No other obviously signs of crying were present.

"Were you crying?"

"No.. I just yawned a little hard." When Callie didn't let her face go and continued to peer in her eyes she altered her answer. "I wasn't crying it was a tear. Will you help me find something when we are done eating?"

"Of course"

The two took the time to eat breakfast. The time wasn't awkward, but both girls knew there was a kind of tension. Both felt the need to reach out planning to give a gesture of affection, but neither knew how it would be taken so they simply didn't act on it. Just the same when the other noticed the retracted action nothing was said. After breakfast was cleaned up Callie kept to her word following Arizona up to her room and going to the closet where some boxes of her old stuff was piled up from the other house.

Sitting on the bed and going through the boxes Callie finally asked after just watching. "What are we looking for?"

"Pictures of my family. I wasn't allowed to even keep many, but I hid some."

Callie didn't want to even hear anything further. Callie searched the boxes just as frantically. She wanted to see the smile back on the blonde's face. She knew Arizona didn't talk about her family but from the few times she did Callie could tell how much it all affected her. Reaching into a box, Callie pulled out a small photo album.

"Here you go." Arizona's face lit up at the sight. She flipped it open as soon as her hands were on it. The first picture was a picture of her dad in full uniform just off the plane, back from deployment hugging and lifting a young Arizona off the ground. Callie could see Arizona going off in her own little world and she knew Arizona needed some time to herself.

"I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready. Cristina asked me to meet her at the shooting range today. I think she's having BFF problems with Meredith."

"Thank you, Callie." Callie nodded her response and gave Arizona an awkward half hug.

Callie took her shower and threw on some clothes. She pulled out her phone and called Cristina to make sure Cristina was going to show. Callie went and knocked on Arizona's door frame. "I'm heading out. Are you doing anything today?"

"No, ill be here." Callie smiled wanting to go give the blonde a hug, but she wasn't sure of how it would be taken after last night.

"Torres!" Callie heard Cristina yell as soon as she stepped foot in the cafe.

"Hey Yang" Callie said sliding in to their usual booth. "How have you been?"

"I've been ok, just locking up them hard criminals, ya know?" Cristina asked jokingly puffing her chest out.

"Oh I know, you're a regular hard ass." Callie quipped with a straight face causing them both to share a laugh.

"How are you and blondie?" The blush that flooded Callie's face definitely didn't go unnoticed by the officer in front of her.

"I've been well and Arizona is doing much better. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Callie filled Cristina in on her plan and the smaller brunette made a call, most likely to Meredith.

"Callie, we been friends for a while right?"

"Well yeah." Callie cocked her head at the strange tone coming from Cristina.

"So I'm just going to ask this... What is goin' on with you and blondie?" Callie choked on her food opening her mouth to answer Cristina stopped her. "Please don't insult me by lying."

"Just between me and you? Well and Meredith I'm assuming. I don't even expect you to keep anything from her... I'm falling in love with her. I've never met anyone like her."

"Love? Callie that is a dangerous subject for someone coming out of her situation. Do you really think that is the best of ideas?"

"Yang, if I could have stopped it don't you think I would have? I don't want to put anything on her that would complicate her life anymore."

"Have you told her any of this? Callie have you ever even been with a woman?" Callie let her gaze fall to the floor trying to hide the smile threatening to take over her face. "Oh my... Cal! Tell me everything!" Cristina reached across the table punching her companions shoulder.

"You are worse than a teenager! We kind of... Well did something last night." Callie's tan skin turned light pink.

"How was it? Did you speak the vagina monologues?"

"Cristina Yang!"

"Hey! It's a reasonable question!"

"So you say! Let's just say it was beautiful." Callie let the smile grace her features.

"Beautiful? Such a cop out, I want details!"

"How about we don't and say we did. Would you prefer amazing, hot, fan-fucking-tastic, or totally worth it? Because it was all of those."

Cristina's shrill ringtone sounded through the cafe. Lifting a finger she answered. "Yang... Yeah... Ok..." Cristina pulled out a pen and pulled a napkin over to her. "Did you say 2-8?.. Yeah that's it? You're sure?... Ok thanks so much."

Pushing the napkin over to Callie. She clicked her pen and put it back in the pocket of her uniform. "Now you decide how to proceed."

"Hey, I'm home!" Callie yelled into the house. When she received no answer she looked around a bit. Not finding Arizona upstairs anywhere she went out back. Arizona was sitting with her feet in the water, staring in to space.

It had been three days since they had made love and neither of them had discussed it. They had skirted around the issue while trying to remain normal.

"Hey beautiful, can I sit with you?" Arizona nodded her response. "Are you ok?"

"I think so... Are we ok?"

"Why wouldn't we be ok?" Arizona gave Callie an 'are you serious' look.

"I guess it's time we talked about that." Arizona nodded yet again.

"Was it a mistake?" The blonde finally asked.

"Something that made me feel the way that did could never be a mistake to me. But, I mean, what was it to you? A mistake, a one time thing, something that happened too soon? You can be honest with me... I just... I..."

"Calliope..." Arizona cut her off grabbing her hand and rubbing circles on the back of it. "Can we stop before you start in Spanish? You know I can't understand you." Arizona giggled and bumped her shoulder in to Callie as a playful signal for her to relax.

"But you like when I speak Spanish." Callie winked at the blonde causing her to blush.

"You are correct. To answer your question honestly. It wasn't a mistake. I definitely wanted it and I don't regret it."

"So that leaves us at another question. Was it a one time thing or did it mean something?"

"I don't know how to answer that. I don't want to say something and you agree just because I am or have been broken."

"Arizona Robbins, you are NOT broken. You are strong. You have made great strides. You are your own person. You have even been on dates, ones that didn't end after just one, much to my disappointment. You are absolutely amazing and you need to know that. Anything I say will not be to guard your feelings, I can assure you that. You deserve honesty, above anything else. While we are talking, I will be 100 percent honest with you if you promise to do the same. I don't want you to worry about my feelings."

"I promise, Calliope."

"Ok well, I like you." Callie squeezed Arizona's hand. "I like coming home to you. Whatever that may mean." Callie put her hand on Arizona's face keeping their eyes locked. "I like being able to talk to you. I like cuddling with you and most recently... I really liked being able to kiss you." Callie leaned in hesitating slightly to let Arizona protest, but when she saw no resistance she placed a kiss on her lips.

"I like you too Calliope. I like feeling safe when you hold me. I like being able to come home and tell you how my day went. I like... just spending time with you. I like how you never judge me. But where does this take us?"

"It can take us wherever you want it to. We can remain friends and nothing has to change. We are affectionate anyways. Or we could try being together."

"Well I like and don't like the sound of the same thing... Try... I don't know. I know I can't lose my best friend if something were to go wrong."

"How about we just see where it takes us? No labels no anything, just us doing our own thing."

"I can do that."

"I just have one question for you."

"What would that be?"

"Can I kiss you when I want?" Arizona giggled before leaning in and placing a kiss solidly on Callie's lips. Pulling back she cocked her eyebrow as if to ask 'does that answer your question'. Callie smiled and pulled out her phone when it chimed.

"One more thing. I need you to be ready in 45 minutes. I know we didn't have anything planned, but I invited someone over. Sorry."

"Ok, I'm going to jump in the shower." Arizona pulled her legs up from the water, leaning down to place a kiss on Callie's forehead, and running in the house.

Callie inhaled deeply hoping this would go over well. Callie fixed herself a drink trying to calm her nerves. On the plus side she had worked things out with Arizona, and although it wasn't the perfect scenario it was better than she could have asked for. After some time had passed, Callie heard the door bell ring.

"One moment please!" Callie slowly made her way to the door, taking a final calming breath. She twisted the knob to the door and plastered a smile to her face. Holding her smile she quickly surveyed the two people in the doorway.

"Hi. Colonial Daniel Robbins, you must be Ms Torres."


End file.
